Breeding Mr Right
by KenSan1990
Summary: Kaoru had done everything to find a man, but she got nothing more than fish out of water. That was until a friend told her about Your Dreams Inc., where you told them your desire and they deliver. Kaoru only had one question: Where'd they get them? AU KK
1. Prologue

A/N: Spontaneous idea...I hope you like it. It's light hearted...mostly...

**Prologue**

_What luck_, Kaoru though sourly while her newest "catch" droned on and on about his work which, in her point of view, was rather dull. She was after all a contemporary artist which was more fun than listening to guy with his mouth half full talk about stocks. Just bat your eyes, nod your head, ask a question like "Why?" or "How?" to make it seem like you were interested. She wasn't going to call him again. She had no reason to.

Looking around the restaurant/bar this man decided to take her to, Kaoru caught sight of the dreamy bartender that she had been eyeing all night. She'd been here before and learned that he wasn't straight so he was out of the question. She smiled as she said, " I'm going to get more sake'," as an excuse to talk to the bartender who was acting his part as a woman this night. At least he was better than stocks.

"Well, konbanwa Kaoru-chan, what can I get you tonight?" he asked cheery. Kaoru put her chin down on the sticky bar and sighed.

"Maybe a nice scotch on the rocks." She said. Honjo Kamatari pouted toward her face.

"You don't seem like you're having all that much fun Kaoru dear."

He handed her the small glass of scotch. "Iie, I got another bad one."

"That doesn't seem like you. I thought that you would find someone that was as good as Enishi. The arrogant bastard."

"He likes blondes, what can I say?"

"I can say peroxide," Kamatari looked toward another customer as he ordered. "Besides, you deserve a lot better than this. I don't like it when you drink scotch. It's not a good sign."

Kaoru's shoulders bobbed as she continued to sip down the scotch. It burned at her throat, but it was her best bet to see past that boredom that she was about to go back to.

"What do you think I should do? I've tried the websites, and this is what I get. A fish out of water."

"I've really nothing much to tell you Kaoru-chan," Kamatari started to wipe the sticky off the bar. Somewhere in the middle of Kaoru's quiet and his cleaning, he stopped and looked behind him grabbing a few pieces of paper.

"This is something I got in the mail. It's useless to me, but maybe for you."

Kaoru took hold of the flier and started to scan it.

_Your Dreams Inc._

_Have you been having trouble finding that right guy ladies? We all have._

_But we've come up with a solution to the pestering problem. _

_Any man you could think of, all you have to do is describe what you want in him._

_We've already bred them, and if you don't wed them, your money is guaranteed a full refund. _

_All you have to do is call the following number:_

Kaoru looked up at Kamatari with a quirked brow. There was that school girl innocence in him while he scanned her face.

"Well?"

"Look I don't know. It sounds like I'm about to get a robot."

"Oh no, I've seen women in here all the time with there dream guy. He's real, flesh and bone. They're usually good drinkers to."

Kaoru looked back down at the flier.

"I don't see why a guy would want to be trained to marry a woman."

"They're trained for a purpose. They attributes are enhanced. And they don't only want sex either. Unless that's what the women want."

Kaoru was starting to look at Kamatari suspiciously.

"How do you know this?"

The bartender shrugged, smiled and walked away.

Kaoru was still unsure as she read it over again. Her hand was starting slip into her pocket for her phone, but she stopped. She looked back toward her date that was sitting still and waiting for her to return. Then she realized that she would probably have nothing to lose by at least trying it out. Standing from the bar after throwing back the last of the scotch, she started out into the heat of the summer and dialed the number. Three rings and she heard,

"Moshi, moshi, this is Your Dreams Inc., how may I help you find your Mr. Right?"

Kaoru was trying to think of how to word things.

"I've been having a lot of trouble lately with men and I was just wondering how all this worked."

"Well ma'am, as women, we want the guy that we can connect with. So, Your Dreams specially selects men according to what the women desires."

Kaoru paused as she thought.

"Well, what would I need to do?" Kaoru asked shyly.

"We can work it all out over the phone if you would like ma'am?"

"Sure."

"Okay. My name is Korin; I will be your advisor while finding Mr. Right. If you ever need to speak to me, all you need to do is ask for me when you call."

"That's nice," Kaoru said, noticing a hospitality she hardly received. "What first Korin-san?"

"I will first need your name and age."

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, age 22."

"And your occupation?"

"I'm a free lance contemporary artist and co-owner of the Kamiya dojo."

"Okay now, what is it that you want?"

Kaoru gnawed her lip to think of this one. What she wanted was hard to describe.

"Well...I want a guy who's sort of mysterious, and a little bit dangerous, but not too much. I was hoping for someone that when I talked not only listened but gave suggestions. And someone with manners and hospitality."

"Okay, that's great. I think we have the right guy. Just let me clarify this. Mysterious, slightly dangerous, listening and open..."

"Iie, not too open. I'd like to prod."

"Alright, and mannerable and hospitable?"

"Hai."

"And are there any special sexual qualities you will like from him?" Korin asked as though it were an everyday question. Kaoru blushed.

"Iie, iie. That doesn't really matter to me."

Korin was silent. "Alright," she finally said," and is their any specifics about his profile you would like?"

"I was hoping maybe late twenties, but not over thirty, other than that it'll be fine."

"Sounds great Kamiya-san. Now, I'm going to give you an address and I want you to come tomorrow and see if he looks right to you okay? Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Have a nice evening Kamiya-san."

"Bye."

The line went dead. There was a skip in Kaoru's heart while she nearly skipped into the bar again. She went up to Kamatari and smiled widely.

"Well?"

"They already have me someone."

"Beautiful. Beau-te-ful," Kamatari asked. "Here, have a bottle of sake', on the house."

"Arigato."

Kaoru went back over to the guy still ever still and set down the sake'. She was more excited than anything.

Finally, Mr. Right.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Till next time, KenSan out!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much! Thanx! Yay! Cookies!

**Chapter 1**

Despite how happy Kaoru felt over all of this, she was also on the wrong side of anxious. There was a certain fear when she realized that maybe she should have put a little more than his age for the profile. But then, she wasn't picky. If she got the qualities of this guy in a man that was six something and rather large, it still meant that she was getting what she wanted if he was able to connect with her.

She was sitting at a cafe waiting for her friends to show up because obviously she couldn't do this alone, and obviously, she couldn't go without telling them, how could she? They arrived one by one. First it was Megumi who was usually punctual when she arrived. Takani Megumi was a doctor, and like a sister to Kaoru. And by sister, she meant the boyfriend stealing kind. Not that she would mind Megumi stealing the recent few. Next, there was Komagata Yumi, a fellow artist. But she did things a little different. She waited for people in the middle of the lush green parks and asked them if they would like a portrait for a meager price. Then, the last was Makimachi Misao, the one that was generally late and usually spastic. Misao was secretive, so she knew a lot of things, but not her occupation.

They all gathered around her at the table as the waiter took their orders. They couldn't wait for him to leave before interrogating her courtroom style.

"Well?" Megumi said. "Where did you get this plan from?"

"Kamatari," Kaoru answered.

"The bar guy?" Misao asked. "Why would you take anything from him?"

"Because I can actually trust him, unlike some people," Kaoru said, jolting her glance over to Misao. Her eyes went to the sky. It wasn't that she was prejudice; rather, she was just a little unsure about a person like Kamatari.

"What was it he gave you again?" Yumi asked. Her voice was low and silky, giving her a bit of a sex appeal to men. That was really was surprising to Kaoru. All of them were not only interrogating her she was sure, but so they could see if they could try and get a man themselves. Each of these women, Kaoru thought, had a much better chance than she did in getting somebody.

"It was a flier, he has it now. I don't remember the number though," Kaoru sipped at her drink. "Is there something that you want?"

"No." She got out of all three of them. Kaoru shook her head. They were in denial.

"Well, I'm going to go in a couple of minutes. But I was a little scared."

"About what? This is a legitimate place isn't it Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"Of course. I'm scared about what they're going to give me you know. I was a little tipsy and didn't tell them too much."

Misao shrugged. "Go with it. If you don't like it, you can take him back can't you?"

"I don't think it works like a Christmas gift. I don't know what would happen if I didn't like him. I mean, if he's..." Kaoru had a hard time getting it out. "If they really breed them, you think that they might want them back or what?"

"You could just dump him couldn't you? I mean, he'd probably be able to work his way back there himself if he's a human right?" Yumi asked. "I wonder if it was men or women who created this. I've really never trusted a dating agency. They say one thing, and could do something completely the opposite, right?"

"They could. I'll make them prove that he's real; like make him bleed or something."

Misao had been unexplainably quiet for a moment and almost like she was thinking about something pretty deeply. They all looked too her as she finally let out a random thought.

"Where do you think they get the men?"

All of them were looking at her like she was crazy and that was the kind of thought that was pointless and that she should already know. But Misao was waiting for someone to say something in response.

"Why does that really matter Misao-chan? I mean, they must just come in or something. They know they have to change for the women to like them. They're probably just like the women. I bet there's an agency similar for men as well were the women are _bred_." Megumi offered as an answer. And that was probably the most logical that any of them would be able to come up with something as an answer. Kaoru stared up at a clock reading it was twelve forty three. She rose from the table as she finished her tea and started to her car. Her friends followed her by going to there cars. Since they didn't know the number, there was no other way then to go there directly.

On the trip over, Kaoru felt herself getting the feeling like she was going to be sick. She'd been on blind dates before, but these people were trying to set her up for marriage. Her father would have been happy that she was trying for that, but was she happy?

After thirty minutes of driving and ten of trying to find a parking place in the lot, Kaoru was in the way back looking at a seven story building that was a little out of the ordinary. It wasn't like it was pink or anything, but she was seeing a lot of things in the window. A lot of business type women walking around in nice suits; usually they were escorting men it seemed. Kaoru took a breath and looked behind her where her friends were lurking. One of them had to go first. Kaoru let her legs move forward despite the feeling of wanting to turn back. Maybe she should go back to the guy who was talking about stocks. Or change gender so that she could be with Kamatari. That wouldn't be half bad.

When she reached the door, glass, they slid open for her and she was welcomed into a warm lobby. A woman was working at a desk directly in the middle. Though there were a bundle of chairs, there was no sitting in it. Then, there were several couples out of nowhere passing her. Each guy looked different, and Kamatari was right, they weren't animatronics or anything. At least, they didn't seem like it. She heard a couple of them laugh, and they spoke very clearly. She marched forward with her friends clumped behind her. The women looked up at the sound of Kaoru's geta.

"Welcome to Your Dreams, is there something I can help you with ma'am?" the women, Suki, asked her. Kaoru swallowed her saliva.

"Hai, I called in here yesterday and I spoke with a woman named Korin."

"Oh, well then I'll page her and she'll be right down."

Kaoru looked back at her friends who were this little blob that looked like they were scared conjoined triplets on the playground. Kaoru shook her head.

"Ma'am?" Kaoru looked back to Suki. "Korin will be coming down elevator two, over on your right if you would like to wait for her." She looked over Kaoru's shoulder to see the girls standing there and trying to take Kaoru's form. "Is there something that I can help you ladies with?"

"Um..." Misao uttered, nearly fainting. Megumi was the same. It was Yumi to come out and say,

"We were a little curious about this place and were hoping we could get a little information or something."

The women pressed a button that was on a keyboard.

"That can surely be arranged. We can get you with an agent and let you look around. She'll give you some things about Your Dreams and if you would like could try it for free for just coming up here instead of calling in," Suki was delightful to them. Yumi nodded.

"Would you like us to sit?"

"That won't be necessary. Aya will down to escort in a few moments. You can wait by elevator three on your left."

Kaoru noticed how they walked to the opposite side of where she waiting. The anxiety was making her fidget with a ring that was something she should have gotten rid of. She swallowed when she saw the numbers on the floors start to fall. It reached the ground level and Korin, a short stocky woman, was smiling at her with her hands clasped at her waist.

"Are you Kamiya-san?" she asked.

"I am."

"Good. Would you step in, he's waiting for you on level four."

Kaoru nodded and with her hand clenching her purse she stepped in. There was something about the ride that was starting to make her a little chilly. That or the fact that she was wearing a tank top while there was an air conditioner on. But it seemed that Korin, despite her smile, was a little frightening. Maybe it was smiling a little too much that was scaring Kaoru. Her cousin, Sojiro, was like that.

The door pinged open to a long and narrow hallway full of many doors, but no windows. Kaoru followed Korin as she went further and further down the hallway until she turned. The doors were becoming more separated. She stopped abruptly at a door marked 17b and slid a keycard through. The door opened up to reveal a room that was all white. The ceiling blended in with the walls that blended into the floor. She gazed around. It was not hard to find who she was looking for. And man, was he worth looking at.

Sitting slightly slump in a school desk was a man that was tanned and from what she could tell, not all that tall. In his hands was a copy of Chaucer's "Canterbury Tales." That showed a sign of intelligence to Kaoru. His eyes were scanning the pages quickly and taking everything in. Then, before long he looked up to her with the purplest orbs that she had ever seen. They glittered like amethyst stones. Slightly they were covered by his bloody red bangs, something that marveled Kaoru. There was something that was just right about this man. He was perfect.

"Kamiya-san, what do you think?" Korin asked picking up a clipboard next to the door.

"I don't know I haven't spoke with him."

"What is your first impression?"

"He's...he's beautiful," she said. And she would have used handsome if not for the slight girlish figure that he owned. Korin nodded and pushed her nearer this man who had barely moved from the seat. Then in sudden he closed the book and rose to her with a debonair smile.

"Konichi'wa. I'm Himura Kenshin," he said with a hand out. Kaoru was quick to take it. The skin on his hands was callused, but obviously real to her.

"Kamiya Kaoru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kenshin's smile only grew wider.

"Do you like to read at all Kaoru-dono?"

"Um...sometimes. When it looks good," Kaoru looked at the book again. "Is that pretty interesting?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Would you like to read it?"

"Maybe."

Kaoru turned her head up to Korin who was taking notes.

"Are you hungry at all Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru blushed. "A little, but I'm not much of a cook."

"I could make you something that I could."

"You really don't need to trouble yourself."

Kenshin laughed at her. "It's really no problem that it is not."

Kenshin had the qualities that she was looking for. At least right of the hand. He was kind to her, and he was sweet. Looking up to Korin she gave a thumbs up.

"Now, Kamiya-san. I'm sure you have a few doubts about this."

Before Kaoru could answer she noticed that Korin had drawn a knife.

"Nani?"

"Now, I have many women say they don't think that their men are real. So, this is a test. Himura-san if you would give me your hand that would be--"

Kenshin started to bring his thumb up to his mouth. Korin stepped back as he bit down hard enough she could see a little blood leaking down it and splattering on the cover of the book Kenshin was reading. She put her hands to her mouth and tried to grab his hand away from him after he'd let go.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" she asked, unconcerned that he broke his on skin without even flinching. She took his hand.

"I'm fine Kaoru-dono that I am. It's nothing, that it isn't," then it seemed in a moment of weakness he brought it up to start sucking on it.

"Do you think he is human Kamiya-san?" Korin asked a lot like the way she had asked Kaoru about the sexual qualities the night before.

"You didn't to hurt yourself Kenshin. Here," now, it wasn't all that Kenshin had done that; rather Kaoru had this slight queasiness of blood. She wiped it up with her handkerchief and then started to hold it over the bit in Kenshin's thumb.

"Baka," he said low to himself. "That was a little dumb of me, wasn't it?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"I'll be fine. Arigato though Kaoru-dono."

"It's really no problem at all Kenshin."

She took off the handkerchief when she was certain that it had stopped bleeding. The red head smiled and wiped it on his shirt before reclaiming the book and standing to her.

"Would you like to come back with me Kenshin? That lunch is starting to sound pretty good."

"Sound great Kaoru-dono that it does."

She laughed when Kenshin looped arms with her like an old married couple. Korin had finished the paper and was waiting.

"You like him at all Kamiya-san? Is there any connection?"

"Yeah," she looked toward him, only an inch over her, "he's great."

"You can figure out the rest in the following week, until then, you two get to know each other a little better alright? Alright."

Korin lead them out of the room and back to the elevator. She was silent and out of the way. The way Kenshin spoke to her was in a way of equality, and she couldn't help but laugh at the way he spoke, even though it was proper. They got to the ground floor where Yumi, Megumi, and Misao were waiting and reading the fliers in their hands. They looked up to Kaoru and smiled.

"Wow, isn't he great," Megumi said the first one to come over and shake hands with Kenshin. "I'm Takani Megumi. I'm Kaoru's friend."

The other two followed suit, flocking to Kenshin like he were made of gold, or better yet, chocolate. Kaoru gave a look that said "back off" to her friends to which they stayed at a reasonable distance.

"So, you guys gonna try this or not?" Kaoru asked.

"We might," Misao said. "I knew what kind of guy I would want."

"Me too," Megumi said.

"I third that."

"So why not do it?"

They smiled. "You're our guinea pig."

Kaoru shook her head. This was going to be good.

A/N: Chappie two...where do they get the men from? Is it what Megumi said? We'll see. Till next time. KenSan out!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Thanx for all the reviews! All right, for the next chappie!

**Chapter 2**

Just going out to the car and looking toward Kenshin, Kaoru could already sense a connection with him that she wasn't able to get with many people. He held tight to her hand. His hands were a bit rough, full of calluses, but that didn't seem to bother her that much. She figured that maybe it was whatever job that he did. Wait. Did he have a job?

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin once they reached her car. She turned him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kenshin," she said in a serious tone, "there are a couple of things that I need to ask you."

"And what might those be Kaoru-dono?" he asked.

"Do you have a job?" she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes while waiting for the answer.

"Of course," he answered. Kaoru let her breath go and noticed that Kenshin was heading to the driver's side of the car. Seeing that made her think of another question:

"Kenshin?" he perked up to her.

"Hai?"

"Do you have a driver's license?" Kaoru asked. Again, she was getting afraid. There was a certain way that Kenshin looked at her. It took him a moment to think of something that he could say.

"Well of course Kaoru-dono," he said ever sweetly. "Why would I not? I am an adult after all."

Kaoru was feeling more foolish by the minute, but it seemed the more that she thought about what she had said as the profile of Kenshin, she didn't realize that there was a lot that she didn't know and needed to find out. This was not exactly her idea of "prodding".

She slid into the passenger side of the car after giving Kenshin the keys. There was something about the way that he was looking at it that wanted to make her laugh. Despite that he said he had a driver's license, he seemed to act as though he had never seen a car before. After a minute of examining the car however, Kenshin put the key into the ignition and started them out the parking lot.

It was not only that which made Kaoru notice how kind Kenshin was, he so far had more chivalry than men had in the old days. He did the things that men did. One of which included him opening both her car and home doors. As soon as he got into the house, he went looking for the kitchen to start cooking a lunch as he said he would. Kaoru wanted to protest, but thought that she would let it slide. This was what she had asked for after all.

"Kaoru-dono; is there anything special that you want?" Kenshin called out from the kitchen. Kaoru looked over her shoulder from the couch that she was resting on.

"Surprise me."

"I can do that," he said with laughter in his voice. Kaoru placed her hand on her chin then looked over to where one of her first paintings was hanging up. Her knack was contemporary art. Sometimes, for her own pleasure, she would do a portrait or a landscape because it was fun. There weren't a lot of landscapes though that were hills and trees; oceans or meadows. She did things from her mind most of the time because that was all she could do.

Kenshin stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. The way that he looked toward the painting was in awe. "I thought that you said you were a contemporary artist."

"I am, "said Kaoru, twirling her fingers in her hair. "That doesn't mean I can't do other things though." She gazed over at Kenshin who sat at a ¾ angle in the chair staring toward the painting that was a portrait of her friends.

"I'm glad you like it. Most guys say it's stupid to paint as a job," she leaned her head one way to look at Kenshin at a different angle.

"Why?"

"They can't appreciate art I suppose. They don't think that it's 'work'," Kaoru air-quoted. Kenshin gave her a shrug as a response.

"I probably don't understand art as much as you might but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it," Kenshin leaned forward and the cast of the sun gleamed off the odd shade of red forming a coppery color. His eyes were like gems, a shining purple that was so royal. Kaoru found herself staring at him until he rose to go back into the kitchen. Kenshin was perfect, but she knew that no one was perfect. Kenshin was perfectly imperfect, and that made him perfect. She giggled trying to follow that in her head while listening to the orchestra of clanging that he was doing in the kitchen.

"What other things do you enjoy doing Kenshin? Other than reading?"

"Oh, anything that's interesting I guess. I like puzzles, and I like movies. Drama or crime usually. I'm into kendo as well."

"Really?" Kaoru asked, rising from her seat. "Finally, a guy who likes it."

"Well, I can do kendo," Kenshin said, starting to lose the enthusiasm in what he said. He looked out of the kitchen. "I am a swordsman though; that's the arts I like the most I think."

"What do you study?" Kenshin shrugged.

"Nothing all that important; probably something that you have never heard of," Kenshin said and brought out a small plate to Kaoru.

"You want to eat outside. It's a nice day," Kaoru suggested, pointing to the sliding glass door across the room. Kenshin nodded.

Kaoru too her bowl and followed behind Kenshin noticing him…well.., behind rather well. She blushed at seeing this and restrained giggling. She got the best one out of all the men. At least, that was what she could see from her point of view.

There were two chairs settled on the back patio. Kaoru and Kenshin sat side by side looking out over the yard with…dead grass. Kaoru wasn't the one that exactly had the greenest thumb in the entire world. She could hardly keep her grass alive. Then again, they were going through a mild drought so she really didn't see the need of worrying all that much.

"What is that over there Kaoru-dono, if you don't mind my asking?" Kenshin pointed toward an older Japanese styled structure. Kaoru smiled.

"That's my dojo," answered Kaoru with a bounce in her voice. "Along with painting and hoping someone will buy my paintings at a gallery, I also teach kendo and my style of swordsmanship, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru with the slightest bit unsure. "I believe that out of all the styles I have heard of that one is new." Kenshin admitted. Kaoru bobbed her shoulders and poked at her food.

"How long have you been in Tokyo?"

When Kaoru turned her eyes toward Kenshin, she noticed how he seemed a little lost at everything even though he was not looking at anything. "Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Are you okay? You look a little dazed."

"Do I?" Kenshin had yet to turn away from where he was looking, but at least he looked like he was looking.

"I asked you if you've been in Tokyo," Kaoru repeated herself for the sake that maybe Kenshin might have gotten lost in his own thought processes.

"Iie, I have not…I came here for…" Kenshin had his odd little pause again, "I came for Your Dreams."

Kaoru leaned back in her chair and took a large bite out of what she was eating.

"Why did you come for Your Dreams?"

Kenshin cleared his throat for what looked like he was choking on air. The way that he gazed out blankly toward everything was starting to make Kaoru wonder how much that she would have to prod into him.

"It's as the title says."

"So they advertise to men too" Kaoru tweaked her smile when Kenshin had begun to rise.

"Would you like something to drink Kaoru-dono? I've forgotten to get something that I have."

The way that Kenshin turned all innocent in a few moments made the raven-haired girl want to melt.

"That would be great. Arigato."

When Kenshin went inside, there was still that mild pause in him to think about what he was saying. He examined the painting along with the rest of the living room. And, in his moments stall he also looked back out to Kaoru with the most curious of eye. Giving a smile as he walked into the kitchen, things started to seem a little more normal.

--

In early morning, Kaoru was awoken by the faint sound of troubled breathing. She rose; the left side of her bed empty. She was not yet allowing Kenshin to sleep with her, she didn't know him well enough to let him go and sleep with her.

She threw the covers off and found her robe before padding out into the living room that had but one light on. There was a cool breeze running her curtains into a fuss as they blew halfway into the house. The patio door was open to the backyard with her dead grass. Crossing her arms and starting out of the house she saw in the early morning Kenshin's shadowed figure moving about on the lawn.

There was something about the way he moved that she couldn't explain. He had a great flexibility, and beautiful footwork. The way the movements were down to the second where magnificent. It wasn't all that though that impressed her most of all. Kaoru noticed the bokken that was in his hands tightly. It was more than just a routine; he looked as though he were really going against somebody. She stood in the doorway with her arms tightly crossed watching the dance of a lifetime occurred on her lawn.

As the sun crept over her dojo, she noticed how Kenshin started to slow down the routine and move with more grace rather than agility. Then, he just stopped somewhere in the middle. His eyes moved over to her. They were fiercely slit, stuck in a glare and the purple was darkened. He blinked, and they were the same big orbs that she had seen the night before.

"Up so soon are me Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked while starting to walk over on bare feet. Kaoru nodded.

"You breathe heavily."

"Really?" he asked shocked. "All the way into your bedroom?"

"Maybe it was by the window."

Kenshin sat on the concrete and leaned his head back in exhaustion. There was sweat trickling down his face and chest; down his _exposed_ chest.

"Yeah," Kenshin wiped sweat from his brow. "Maybe."

Kaoru still found herself awestruck at what was now carved into her sub-conscious. She sat down next to Kenshin who was able to catch his breath by the time she did.

"Do you do that every morning?"

"Pretty much; I would forget if I didn't. At least, that's what shishou says."

"Shishou?"

Kenshin nodded and took his shirt from the chair to put it back on. "He's also my father, but it's a respectable thing."

"You're pretty good at it," Kaoru said, "is that your style?"

"Umhm."

"That's interesting."

"You think Kaoru-dono," Kenshin laughed. "It's a hobby really. You don't need to be able to fight, at least not that well. Not in these days."

"Iie, but it's good to say you can do something," Kaoru stated optimistically.

"Maybe an exhibition or something."

"Maybe a painting, or something," Kaoru added.

The way that Kenshin looked at her was like he had seen a ghost. "Me?"

"Yeah, there are a couple things that I could do."

"Like…"

Kaoru looked back out into the yard. "I could get one of my friends to pose out in the yard. I have some old outfits that you guys could wear," Kaoru smiled. "I could get Kamatari!"

"Kamatari?" Kenshin asked with distaste. Kaoru didn't catch it.

"He's a bartender; he told me once that he'd love to in one of my paintings, or at least be a model."

"What would we be doing?"

"Crossing swords mostly; well, Kamatari uses a scythe, but that's a different matter."

Kenshin was quiet for a few moments. Once the sun had fully illuminated the sky, he rose and started to go in. "Would you like breakfast Kaoru-dono?"

"Yeah," she followed him in. "You know how to make eggs?"

"How would you like them?" was the question out of his mouth.

"Uh…can you do over-easy?"

"It's done, that it is."

Kaoru watched him work his magic in the kitchen. "What do you do for a job Kenshin?"

"Well, I was a head chef at a restaurant, but…I really didn't like it."

"I thought you said you had a job." Kaoru dead-panned. Kenshin let out his innocent face again.

"Well, I still have one. I am still a cook there I believe. I really never quit or anything."

Kaoru was still testy about what he had said. "Well what happened then?"

"I took time off…for Your Dreams that I did."

"They better let you back."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "I will only know when I go in at…eight o'clock."

"How long do you work until?" Kaoru asked.

"About four or five. It depends on the rush sometimes."

"Would you like to go dancing tonight?"

Kenshin cracked the eggs into a pan before he answered her. When she was able to get his attention again he said: "Tonight?"

"Yeah. It's a great place; I went there when I turned eighteen. It's a good atmosphere."

"Sure," Kenshin said, flipping the eggs as he gave a blank face. "Why not?"

A/N: Notice anything? I hope. And thank you again for the reviews. Until next time, KenSan out!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well…it might not be as popular, but it will get better!

**Chapter 3**

The house became quiet after Kenshin left. In her peace, Kaoru sat in her studio at the end of the house and started with each stroke. She was smiling; her head was spinning at the thoughts of Kenshin. And tonight was something that she was unable to keep herself from giggling over. By that time, Kaoru could tell, she was painting not just anything, but she was painting Kenshin on her canvas. The eyes defined the hair with sheen. But it wasn't exactly as kind as Kenshin's round face actually reminded her of. She paused, questioning her position of the eyebrows, noticing the position of the eyes. They weren't as round as his actually were. He looked…mean.

Frantic at this, Kaoru picked up her brush with a large glob of red on it to cross out the useless painting; it was until someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" She called.

Kaoru set down her things and locked the door to her studio. She had spent a grand total of two hours just painting and daydreaming. The knocking continued long after she had given it an answer. "I said I was coming!"

Kaoru opened the door to be in the face of Misao whose naivety knew no bounds. She gave Kaoru a school-girl's wave while walking into the house.

"Did I invite you in Misao-chan?"

"Nope, but I knew that you were going to anyway!" she exclaimed while dancing through the living room. All Kaoru could do was shake her head.

"Shouldn't you be on some top-secret mission or something?"

"I have an off day."

"An off day?"

"Si!"

Kaoru gave a quizzical brow. "What's with the Spanish?"

"I'm learning it. I'm gonna go there in a few months."

"You are?"

"Well, not without a hot guy of course. You can't go to Cancun without a hot guy," Misao was sitting on the couch and was a little more content this time with how she was acting. It took Kaoru several moments before she realized exactly what Misao was telling her.

"You're doing it?"

"Yep! I think it looks way cool. I mean, ask and get. Better than surfing the web," Misao poked her head around the corner of the kitchen. She moved faster than Kaoru was able to keep up with.

"Where is the stud anyway?"

"He's at work."

"Oooo, what does a hot guy like that do?"

"He's a chef."

"He can cook!"

"Yep."

Misao started giggling.

"Is there something that you find funny?"

"A little."

"And what would that be?"

Misao started to bob her shoulders. "Well, you can't cook, and not only do you get a guy that can, but that's his profession. It's more than ironic."

"Well, ha, I'm glad you think it's funny. At least he has a job that's a real good one and that will benefit in the relationship."

"I wonder what my guy will do," Misao pondered looking up toward the ceiling. The absent-mindedness of her friend was yet to bother Kaoru. She smiled and looked up to the painting of her friends.

"What do you want in your guy anyway Misao?"

"I really don't know just yet. I want him kinda tall, a little dark with this rugged sense to him. Kinda quiet," Misao shrugged her shoulders. "I have this image, but I really can't describe him."

"You want me to draw him out for you. Maybe then you can show them what you want." Kaoru suggested. Then she was thinking that it would be almost a fool-proof way to get exactly what you wanted. Misao shook her head though.

"I want to do what you did," she giggled. "I want to be surprised."

There was another knock at the door to which both heads simultaneously turned to look at it. Kaoru rose while the knocking continued in a long musical tune. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Only one person did that.

"Hello Megumi," Kaoru said while hugging her friend. Also tagging along was Yumi who was staring to the ceiling of Kaoru's home. "Come in, sit down. Misao beat you though."

Kaoru led them into the living room where Misao had already grabbed the remote and was flipping through Kaoru's wide range of stations.

"Good to see you're here," Kaoru said, "don't you have to work though Megumi?" she questioned. The lady-doctor shook her head.

"I took vacation for a week. And I'm glad too. It's hot out. Things will happen. Luckily, I got to take off first so I wasn't denied," she gloated. "Don't you have a lesson later today?"

"When Kenshin gets back is when it starts."

"Gets back..?" Yumi asked quizzically. "Oh, what's he doing?"

"His job," Kaoru said, trying to dash anything sexual that Yumi might be thinking about. Yumi crossed her arms defiantly and turned her head. "Anyway, he'll be coming home around four."

"You have any plans for later?" Megumi asked. Kaoru gazed at her friend's who were taking note in her pause. Kaoru merely smiled.

"Yep."

"What?"

"We're dancing." Kaoru started to move around in her seat to give her friends a preview. They laughed at her. "I hope he likes to. Or, at least doesn't have two left feet."

"You're getting all the luck Kaoru," Misao whined. "He can do everything! He's perfect."

"I'd say that's the agency," Yumi stated. Out of her bag she pulled out a thick book. Kaoru gazed at it. '_Unsolved Murder'_. Kaoru shook her head.

"What is it with you and murder?"

Yumi smirked. "When I kill someone, I'll have the perfect way to kill you and get away with it."

Yumi said this without her face or voice faltering in anyway. The three other women in the room stared at Yumi for a few moments, shuddered, and then went back to looking at each other and talking.

"I was painting earlier, and I dazed off and I painted out Kenshin," Kaoru started twiddling her thumbs. "The thing is, it made him look kinda mean. And, I swear I saw him before."

Megumi laughed. "I believe that! You say that so that you can say that you didn't have to use a dating agency. "

"It's not that," Kaoru pointed to Yumi's book. "Something like that. Something that was on the news or something. I really don't think so, I mean; Kenshin's the nicest man I've ever met. He's considerate. I don't think that he could hurt anyone."

"That's what they all say," Yumi said. "Before they get axed." She stated ominously.

Again, all the ladies were staring at Yumi shocked.

"I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me."

Misao giggled. "I have some news guys," she was quick to change the subject.

"We do too," Megumi said with lust. "You first."

"I'm going to get someone from the agency!" exclaimed Misao.

"Isn't that the biggest coincidence," said Yumi crossing her legs. "That's what me and Megumi are doing too. You read our minds."

"So, what do you guys want?" Kaoru was tempted to ask.

Megumi shrugged. "Someone that's a little humorous and maybe a little younger than me…" she drawled out. The girls' eyebrows went up. "I was hoping that maybe he gives me a reason to think that I want him."

Yumi laughed. "So you want him stupid, right?"

Megumi glared at Yumi. "No, what gave you that impression?" Megumi hissed out.

"Nothing," Yumi shrugged. "Just thought that maybe that was what you were saying."

While Megumi had her own thoughts of killing Yumi while getting away with it, she was leaning with her cheek on her hand and saying,

"I want a guy that has a good head on his shoulders; and has something unique about his body. I also want a guy that needs help, but won't say it. A guy that loves me, without showing it outwardly."

Kaoru looked to her clock that read 2:24 p.m. She turned back to her friends who were buzzing amongst themselves. She rose and went back into her studio where the painting still stood. She felt a lust in her while looking at it. She didn't see it so much as he was evil looking, rather this bad boy in high school. And, she started thinking about where she might have seen Kenshin before. Her brain dug hard. It wasn't too often you saw a Japanese man with naturally red hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone putting their hand on her shoulder. She jolted.

"Oh, wow, you make him look…"Kaoru slapped a hand over Yumi's mouth. But what was stuck in Yumi…

"He's sexy!" Misao yelled out. Kaoru fell over in her studio. As this happened, her friend's trampled over her to get closer to the painting. They were making a lot of hodge-podge comments that she wasn't feeling too good about. If they came in contact with Kenshin, they would obviously want to show him and then he wouldn't feel too good next to Kaoru and…

"You need to finish it," Kaoru jumped for the second time. This time, it wasn't Yumi, or Megumi, or Misao. She turned to look at Kenshin with crossed arms. She was searching for a clock, but found that she remembered it was only 2:30. "Would you like some help Kaoru-dono?"

"Please."

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and hoisted her up. Her friend's had already moved out of the way. They were acting like Barker's Beauties by showcasing the painting to Kenshin. Forget being contagious.

"Did you do that Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked enthusiastically. Kaoru blushed, rubbing the back of the head and meekly nodding. "It looks very nice."

"I feel like…I think that…I really didn't mean to paint you…"Kaoru was fumbling with all the words that were starting to flow in her head. But it was not only that, but it was that Kenshin was taking a close examination of the brush strokes.

"Why do you seem so shy about it?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"Well, I don't know, it seems like I made you look like…like something out of…out of a…"

"Fantasy?" Kenshin asked dead-panned. Kaoru shook her head fast and with her eyes closed.

"Yeah."

"Well, if that's something that you want Kaoru-dono…I'd be more than happy too…"

"Too fast!" Kaoru yelled. "I like the image, but too soon in the relationship!" Kaoru was covering her ears. Kenshin was laughing at her, along with the chorus of her friends.

"So, Ken-san, what brings you home so early?"

"They really didn't need me. It's slow today anyway."

"What restaurant do you work at Ken-san?" Megumi asked, brushing her hand against his. Kaoru took his other and pulled him away.

"You wanted a different kind of guy, didn't you?"Kaoru hissed, trying to make sure that Kenshin couldn't hear her.

"Hey, you painted the picture," Megumi said, brushing the air with invisible paint. "I'm not doing anything anyway. Just getting to know him."

Megumi went back over to Kenshin who'd begun a conversation with Yumi about the book that she was ready. Kaoru sat at her stool and watched them all start to get along while she touched up the painting.

* * *

Later that night, when Kenshin and Kaoru were alone and getting ready for the party, Kaoru found herself feeling exposed with Kenshin just outside the door. She was having a trouble finding a perfect outfit that would both impress, but not seem too skimpy. She found a skirt that was mid-thigh and black with a halter-top that was yellow. When she walked out, tying the back, she saw something that she was pleased with. And it wasn't the gawking look on Kenshin's face.

He was wearing a tank top where she could see his chest perfectly toned. His pants were a little tight, and his hair was tied up at the top of his head.

"Wow, you clean up nice…"she smiled. "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"I stopped somewhere before I came home," he said. "You look nice."

"I'm glad you like it…"Kaoru blushed. "Do I look like a slut?"

"Um…"Kenshin cleared his throat. "Why, did you think so Kaoru-dono?"

"No, I just wasn't sure; you don't think so do you?"

"No, you look like a perfect early twenties woman."

"Good," Kenshin took Kaoru's hand tightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru took him out the door being very graceful in the shoes that she had probably only wore once before. A few of the men that were passing her were looking at her first, and then noticing the guy that was on her arm. By the time that they got to club, Kaoru felt her stomach flipping and a little unsure.

"Let's go in Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said and they showed I.D. to the man at the door. The moment they got in it was sweat, heart-pounding music, and strobe-light. Kaoru pulled Kenshin in the glob of people. She noticed her guy a little unsure, but also a little woozy about everything that was around him. When he was pressed against her, she noticed that he was twitching the left side of his face as though in pain.

"Are you alright!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine."

But, after five minutes when they had began to sweat, she notice the look in Kenshin's eyes flash in pain before he slipped through her arms that were on back. Kaoru was awe-struck, and then when her mind was no longer clogged she realized that he was on the floor passed out.

"Kenshin!"

No one noticed.

AN:What happened? Till next time, KenSan out!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much! Ooo…I love the guesses. Well, we'll just have to see now won't we? Alright…for the next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

The burley man's fingers whizzed over the keys on one of his many keyboards. The room was darkened by a sheet hanging over the windows. Small streams cracked through the sides where the duct tape was starting to curl up. The man was yet to notice while under all the pressure of investigation. Momentarily his fingers stopped on one keyboard. His feet launched the swivel chair across the span of the room and his desk to another keyboard that he started typing on. His broad shoulders were always hunched where his large size did not equal with the height of his desks. He took a pause while staring at the black screen.

"What the hell do you mean error!" he roared and nearly hit it with an open palm. He calmed himself while taking up a glass of sake he had been working on all night. That was the only thing that calmed his nerves. "Stupid piece of crap," he muttered while crossing his arms. "I really don't want to start over."

All the while, he launched himself to a third computer on the far left wall. There was something good going on here. His fingers started up again They barely moved as fast as his mind was. His rolled his shoulders when a book popped up. More passwords. He growled, and used a second tab on the bottom of the screen to work his way through everything. He cleared his throat. When he was able to get past the security he was only at a dead end.

"Why in all seven Hells is there a security this tight?" he grumbled while going to the first computer. It was still loading all the pages. The second computer, which was on the far right, was still flashing the 'error' sign. He shook his head and started to backtrack, something that he really never liked to do, and worked back up to the place he was trying not to make the same error. He picked up the sake again while sliding over to the first computer. It was done loading. "Finally, piece of crap."

Despite that the computer never worked as fast as the man would have wanted it too, his smiled reflected in the black screen when he realized he did what he was trying to accomplish. It was one thing to go to the website for 'Your Dreams Inc.' but it was another to get past all the useless things and get what he needed. Get the things that public wasn't suppose to know. He grinned. "Very good piece of crap."

He was able to see the thing that he needed most. The things that were driving the men to this place, and possibly the reason that he no longer had any contact with his son. It was weird when that happened to.

Whenever he went to see his son, this was every Saturday when visiting hours were allowed, the people would lead him back and let him speak to his son in private terms. It may have only been for fifteen minutes, but they always had a good conversation. But when it occurred six weeks ago that he wasn't allowed any contact, the man was disappointed. Needless to say, those not giving visitation without giving him a clear reason really ticked him off. He pulled up one of the files he was looking for.

"A chip?" he asked, looking blackly at the mechanics of the thing that his screen had brought up. "What is it?" he asked curiously. The thought that it might be a tracking device entered his mind so he continued to search. A few more clacks of his keys and a few clicks of the mouse, in front of him was the profile of his son. There was only one problem; on the side of the screen, next to his picture, the words read: 'Checked out.'

"He's not a book," he growled. Along with 'checked out' there was also: 'position unknown' and 'client: Kamiya Kaoru'. The man smirked and rose from his chair. As he did, the door swung open pouring light into the darkened room. It was another man.

"Did you find something Seijuuro-san?" 'Seijuuro' looked over with his dark eyes and furrowed brows. He was looking to a boy that was more or less his assistant while he did this dirty work. Being a hacker was one thing, but doing it for justice was just being a hypocrite. Meekly, Seijuuro nodded.

"I want you to hold down the fort Sojiro," he commanded with a bold voice. Sojiro nodded.

"Where are you going Hiko-san?" Hiko looked back while grabbing a white cloak he had owned for a long time. He shrugged.

"Where ever they took my son.

* * *

Kaoru was frantic to think of something to do. She started grabbing people's legs, and pulling on their pants in hopes they would look down. She had her body thrown over his so that no one could hurt him while they dismissed her fears. Finally, someone took notice and the music stopped. They helped Kaoru grab hold of Kenshin and start to carry him outside where the air was only slightly cooler. Rain pounded the sidewalk so hard it could have bleed. It started draining Kenshin of color and plastering his hair against his face. "Kenshin, please, wake up." Kaoru nudged his shoulder.

The moment where Kenshin opened his eyes was not one that was happening soon. He took heavy breaths trying to hold onto his life. Kaoru kept slapping his face while the vibrant copper colored hair had now turned a soiled brown.

"Please…Kenshin I beg you…wake up."

There was a small crowd of people, one of which was talking to someone on her cell phone to the police. Kenshin's left cheek twitched again, his head moving around on the pavement. He took a gasping breath and his fingers itching the wet cement.

"Kenshin? Are you in there?" she panicked. Though his eyes had not opened, Kenshin was showing the signs of coming to consciousness. Behind her, a woman said that there was an ambulance on the way. Kaoru nodded, turning her gaze back to Kenshin and pulling the hairs out of his eyes.

She waited while the rain slowly came to a drizzle. Her shirt was pressed tight to her skin, and she could see right through to Kenshin's chest. She propped him up in the bend of her elbow while he still twitched. It was a weird tick that wouldn't go away. Her hand touched his cheek; All was there was skin. After she did that, the flashing lights were on her back. Kenshin's eyes opened up to her, but were a little bit different than she usually saw. They were pale amber; as soon as he opened them, he closed them on her.

* * *

They said that he had gotten heat exhaustion in the club and it made him pass out. When Kaoru asked them the reason for the tick that was something they said could have been there just because. In the length that Kenshin rested, it had subsided long ago. She couldn't help but stroke the length of his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Come on, I know you're in there," Kaoru mumbled. "Wake up Kenshin; I want to see you smile."

His eyes twitched again, and this time they started to slip open. Kaoru felt her smile start to widen on her face. Kenshin's eyes were back to the normal amethyst color that she had seen him with before. She supposed that maybe it was the way the light reflected on them and how frantic she was.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin rasped. He did smile, as she had asked him to. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…of course; what do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Kaoru was shocked at his absentmindedness. Kenshin tweaked his face in thinking position. "Well?"

"Iie, gomen Kaoru-dono," Kenshin turned his head to the door. "Where are we?"

"The hospital. They wanted to keep you just in case. They'll let you out tomorrow morning alright?"

"I understand. But why'd I pass out?" Kenshin asked while rubbing his head.

"You passed out because of heart exhaustion. Does your face hurt or something?"

"Iie…why would you ask that?" he whispered.

"Well, you were twitching and stuff…I thought that maybe you were hurting or something," Kaoru lowered her head to look at the floor. "So, you're sure that you weren't hurting."

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono," his hand started to rub his forehead where he felt the heat from earlier. He sucked in a heavy breath and smiled. "We were dancing weren't we?"

"We were only in there for five minutes before you passed out. I thought that the rain would wake you up."

"Rain?"

"Yeah, it was raining outside. That barely woke you up though. You did look at me for a moment."

"Did I," he asked while propping himself up in the bed. Kaoru noticed on his hip where the gown was barely opened that there was an odd scar, almost circular. She didn't want to put her fingers to it, but her eyes wouldn't divert.

"Kaoru-dono?" said Kenshin. Kaoru's eyes jolted up to Kenshin and gave him her full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something that is bothering you, I mean, other than when I passed out, that I do."

Kaoru shook her head as hard as she could. "Iie, of course not I just…" she looked back down to Kenshin's hip, but he had covered in with the gown. "I was just thinking that you need to get out of here now."

"Let the doctor's do what they need to do," Kenshin yawned, pressing his hand against his mouth. "What time is it Kaoru-dono?"

"Around nine o' clock. Visiting hours are almost over. I probably have to go," she said.

"You need to get your rest Kaoru-dono that you do. Especially when you are teaching all those students in the afternoons."

"I guess you're right," she smiled. "I'll come back first thing in the morning, I promise." Kaoru stood and gave Kenshin a kiss, though it was short. He blushed while she walked out. As soon as she did, and he was certain that the door was closed, Kenshin pulled the gown back up again and started at the circular wound, probably from crossfire. His brows furrowed while he felt the uneven skin. As a nurse stepped into the room, Kenshin pulled down the gown and smiled.

* * *

So, as Kaoru said, she came back the next morning with Kenshin all ready to go. He stood with his arms crossed tight while looking out the window. There was something about how stern Kenshin was being at the moment that made her nearly tiptoe over toward him. Kaoru stopped when Kenshin flinched and looked behind him with his purple eyes. They were a little less than their full side, but he blink and revealed them. "Ohayo Kaoru-dono. Beautiful morning isn't it?" he said, revealing to her the sun that he was blocking. Kaoru meekly nodded toward him and handed over the shirt that he had on when he first met her.

"You want to wear this one. That one must be a little damp."

"I'm fine, arigato Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin put his arm over her shoulders as they started to walk out. Then, Kaoru realized the slight unsteadiness toward the way he walked. She thought that maybe it was that scar that was causing it. But Kenshin was hiding it so well, especially in the grace that he had when he practiced. She drove him home, and the silence was nearly unbearable. It was like Kenshin was trying to think of the answers to the world, and he couldn't. Kaoru's hand slid onto his for a moment.

"Is there something on your mind Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"My father," he said low.

Kaoru's eyebrow went up on that one. "Your shishou right?"Kenshin nodded.

"My father is someone I haven't seen in a few months."

"Other than being a shishou to you, what else does he do?" Kaoru asked in curiosity. Kenshin took his hand out from under hers and put them together.

"He's had a lot of careers," said Kenshin, "he's usually a potter, for small change, and he works for the government." Kenshin explained. "Well, loosely to the government. He's sort of a private eye, I think. He really never told me anything."

"Why do you think you haven't seen him in so long? Is he on some kind of special mission?" she laughed out in a way that she really wasn't too sure that she believed Kenshin

"Dad's not exactly the 'mission' type," Kenshin air quoted. "He's more of the behind the scenes kind of guy," Kenshin explained.

As Kaoru pulled into her driveway, she was never surprised to find her friend's vehicles parked there. What she didn't think that she liked too much was the strange men that were sitting on her porch, and the urgency in which Kenshin had to get out of the car.

A/N: Who are the men on the porch, and what is the circular scar on Kenshin's hip? You'll have to see next time. KenSan out'!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi.

**Chapter 5**

There were so many things that were running through Kaoru's mind the moment she saw the men lounging on her front porch. Most of all was…

"Who the hell are you!" but that one didn't stay in her head. Two out of the three men looked up at Kaoru. The only one that didn't was the one that was catching Kaoru's attention automatically. This was a guy that she questioned whether or not he was wearing a Halloween costume. She ran up to the house, following Kenshin who had sat next to a man with spiky brown hair and a bandanna around his forehead. They seemed to be already knee deep in a conversation. She continued to look at the man wrapped in bandages. He crossed his arms tightly, looking down toward the flowers that were wilting in front of her home.

"Well? Any of you wish to explain?"

At this moment, Yumi strutted out toward the bandaged man and wrapped her arms around his left. She leaned on this man like she trusted him with her life.

"Hiya Kaoru. This is the guy the agency gave me. His name is Makoto Shishio." Yumi had a voice that was much higher pitched than her own. She let one foot pop up while staring into her man's red eyes. There was something about him that gave Kaoru the chills; nonetheless, she extended a hand to Shishio.

"Welcome." Shishio grabbed Kaoru's hand which she was relieved was covered by a glove.

"You're Kaoru?" Shishio asked. Kaoru gave a slight nod.

"I suppose Yumi said some things?" asked the artist while craning her line of vision toward said woman. Yumi put her face into Shishio's arm.

"She has said a few words."

"I guess she has."

Kaoru allowed herself to move away seeing as that she was humiliating Yumi beyond repair. She had a way of doing that though. The next one to catch her eye was the tall man dressed completely in black. In his hands, there was a copy of the same book Kenshin was reading _Canterbury Tales_.

"And you are?" Kaoru asked. The man's eyes slithered up without moving his head. After taking a quick glance, they went back down to the book as if Kaoru was not enough to keep him interested.

"I am Shinomori Aoshi."

This man's voice, like his clothes, was dark and mysterious. He didn't smile, or show any emotion that Kaoru was able to register. His body language was stiff, and there was a cold aura about him. When Misao came bounding out and sitting next to him, Kaoru found herself stumped.

"This is the man they gave you?" she struggled not to stutter out. Misao rapidly nodded her head.

"Isn't Aoshi-sama just the greatest you've ever seen? I mean, he's just the best. I know he's always listening."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. It was hard for anyone to understand what Misao was saying. And this man did not seem like he was the type to keep his attention on anything you has to say for an extended period of time. A swift nod and Kaoru moved over to the man that Kenshin was still in a conversation with. They burst out laughing.

"You know him Kenshin?"

The red head swung his head around to her and smiled. "Hai. This is Sagara Sanosuke. He is someone that I work with."

"I'm just a busboy; I couldn't be master chef here," Sanosuke said while slinging his arm over Kenshin's shoulders.

"I take it you've met Megumi right?"

The lady doctor came out flipping back her hair and smiling very sexually toward Sanosuke.

"Well, hello Kao-chan, Ken-san. It's a pleasure to see you've made a full recovery."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sanosuke put his arms behind his head. "This guy is absolutely unstoppable. It takes a lot more than some heat exhaustion to knock him out. Believe me, I've tried."

"Sano, stop it."

Kaoru finally found one of the guys that she was able to talk to. Sanosuke leaned forward with his arms hanging over his knees.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kaoru asked.

"A few years," Kenshin answered. "Sano and I met in school right?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Yeah; I moved, then we met up when we started to work."

A way's away, Kaoru heard something that was disturbing her. "Now that's a taste I like." It was Yumi's lusty voice. Kaoru turned her head to see Megumi had already kissed her man. Shishio's hands were starting to move south and about to breach Yumi's skirt barrier.

"Than take another taste doll," he responded.

Out of nowhere, Misao belted out: "Get a room Yumi!"

Everyone's heads turned up.

Shishio took notice of the girl still holding an angry face. Then, his eyes made contact with Yumi's as he said: "That's not a bad idea. Your place or mine?"

"I don't know; can we get there?" Skirt barrier was breached.

"Seriously Yumi," Kaoru said. "Leave it for a private area."

"Why? He's mine isn't he? I can do what I want," she clutched the collar of Shishio's shirt while she had a chill going down her body from his touch. "I love him anyway Kao. I already know."

"Oh brother."

Sanosuke started chuckling. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you Makoto?"

A shrug while he started to pull Yumi further back on the porch.

"You think that he ever would?" Aoshi said low. Sanosuke was trying to hold back his laughter. "It's not like this is the first time this has happened. She'll come to a realization soon."

"Is that supposed to mean something Shinomori?" Shishio hissed. Aoshi smirked.

"Would I have said it if it didn't have a meaning?"

Shishio looked as though he was getting hotheaded. As soon as Yumi planted another kiss on him, the anger had drained and he was back to skirt breaching.

Kenshin had lost interest in the entire situation, watching a small ladybug crawl across the porch and up onto his hand as he placed it there. It started to crawl around the circumference of his hand to which he let it fall to his other. The ladybug settled there.

"Oh, that's so cute Ken-san," Megumi brought her finger up to the lady bug.

"Hey," Sanosuke shook her shoulder. "You think that's cute? You should see the dog I got. He won't stop pouncing on anyone. He falls in love with you on the spot."

Megumi looked toward Sanosuke. "Why didn't you tell me? I love dogs!"

"Oh, then you'll love this mutt."

"When did you get a dog Sano?" asked a stumped Kenshin. Sanosuke turned his head quickly to Kenshin and tried not to make his glare conspicuous. This meant to Kenshin that he said something that he shouldn't have. The red-head turned back to where the ladybug would have been if it was still on his hand. It was floating away into the yard.

"What's his name?" Megumi asked, pondering why Kenshin's question was yet to be answered. That was when Sanosuke was almost seeing defeat. Somehow, he managed to stutter out.

"His…uh…his name is uh…Notaro!"

"Notaro? That's a funny name for a dog isn't it?"

"Well…it fits him, believe me."

"Stop lying Sagara," Aoshi's cool voice commanded.

"Stop talking Ice Block," Sanosuke growled.

"You were lying?" Megumi piped up.

"Well, uh…we can…"

"You were lying to me?" Megumi got up in Sanosuke's face with one that wasn't pleasant to anybody.

"We can get a dog and name it Notaro…then I won't be lying will I?"

"That's not the point! You were lying to me."

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin interrupted. "He was just trying to please you. I don't think…"

Megumi scowled. "You stay out of this Ken-san!"

"Yes ma'am."

From the back of the porch, Shishio was wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Though Yumi was trying to get him to forget about it, he couldn't help but ask,

"Is this a normal thing?"

"Pretty much. You probably know Sano more than I do though."

"I've never met the fool before; something tells me that I won't need to really talk to him though."

"Why?"

"I know people like him. This is a behavior that will not please that woman." He explained.

"You should have heard what she wanted. That is just right."

Kaoru rose from her place next Kenshin, unable to take the bickering much longer. She stepped into her home, grabbing the fan on the nearest table while letting herself into the studio again. Along with her painting supplies, Kaoru also had a Polaroid camera that was useful if she liked a moment in time and wanted to paint it. She started back outside, the bickering still going on. No one paid attention to the girl walking past them and into the dead grass to take a few quick pictures of these people. At the last one, Kenshin turned his head and gave a meek smile. All five of the pictures were still black. Sitting on the steps of her porch, Kaoru fanned them until she could make out clear images of each. Kenshin was leaning over her shoulder.

"Why Kaoru-dono?"

"I thought they would look nice painted."

"They will. Though I suggest you cut out this," he pointed to where Shishio and Yumi were standing. When Kaoru turned back, the image in the picture was just a moment in time because they were both sitting on the railing of her porch.

"It looks gross, but it will give the painting realism."

"Is that hard to do Kaoru-dono."

"I go by a lot of pictures whenever I'm painting. Except that one of you."

Kenshin put his arm over Kaoru's shoulders.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing to a glare that was on his left cheek. Kaoru brought the picture real close to her to examine it. The glare was on Kenshin's cheek in every picture, but varied from mild to extreme from one to the other.

"Maybe it was the sun."

"Look at Sano," Kenshin pointed to the spiky haired man. His hands were in a defensive position where Megumi was still berating him. There was a glare on his right palm.

"Was the sun coming Sano's way?"

Kenshin turned back, looked his friend over, then looked back at Kaoru and shook his head. "There is no sun hitting him Kaoru-dono, that there isn't."

"And Aoshi, looking. It's off of his shoulder. I don't care if there is sun on him, he's wearing black!"

Misao jumped over to Kaoru, leaning over her other shoulder while looking at the picture. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just…odd."

"What?"

"This glare here." She pointed it out on Aoshi's shoulder.

"Hm. Maybe it's his wings."

Kaoru's eyebrows popped up. "Wings?"

"Yeah. Cause he's an angel."

"Then Kenshin has wings on his cheek, and Sano has them on his palm. It just doesn't make any sense."

Misao shrugged. "You just have an old camera then. It's not on Shishio in any of them. "

Kaoru turned around her camera, hoping to find a way of opening it. She was at a loss though when there was nothing for her to see. She scowled and settled to camera in her lap. Then, just spur of the moment, she brought it back up and took a picture of Kenshin while the flash was on. He fell backward.

"Gomen Kenshin," Kaoru apologized. She fanned the picture as fast as she could, the image slowly popping up. It was a good one of Kenshin, but like with all the others, he had the glare on his left cheek. She rubbed her hand on his cheek, helping him up in the temporary blindness.

"Can you see yet?" she asked. Kenshin waved his hand in front of his face.

"Vaguely."

"Good, look at this." She shoved the picture into Kenshin's hands.

"What is it?"

"It's you," she pointed to his cheek. "Look, right there. You see it?"

"Vaguely," he handed and picture back, rubbing his eyes still. "Misao-dono must be right. There must be something wrong with your camera, that there must. There is no other logical explanation, that there is not."

Kaoru sighed. "I'm going to go paint. "

"Would you like me to come in?"

"Tell them jus tot lounge in the living room or something," she said. "This was so promising too."

* * *

Later that afternoon, while Kaoru had herself locking in her studio, she felt a little unsure of all of this. Shishio was a man that nearly frightened her. And Aoshi was dark; she just didn't know what to think. She was beginning to think that maybe the entire thing was just a scam. She brushed stroked gently on the canvas, watching the same face that she was painting before come to life like it was before her. She put more emphasis on the eyes than anything else. The eyes were defining the emotions. There was a hard knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out Kaoru-dono."

"Where?"

"I'm just going to pick up a few things for dinner. Is there anything that you want in particular before I go?"

"Iie. I'll be out of here by the time you get back."

"Okay."

Kaoru lowered her head. "Has everyone left yet?"

"Hai. Megumi-dono was the last to go that she was."

"Alright."

"Are you feeling well Kaoru-dono?"

"Of course I am. What would give you impression otherwise?"

"You are in here a long time that you are. I was concerned."

"I'll be out, like I said. See you in a little bit okay?"

Kenshin's footsteps padded away from the door. Kaoru felt her peace returning back to her. She made a few more strokes of the brush, but had no want to paint anymore. She stood from the easel and walked out, locking the door behind her. Kenshin was driving away. But as soon as he had left, she heard another car pull up.

"It's not time for the students yet."

When a car door slammed, the raven-haired woman advanced on the door. She heard large footsteps on her porch, then a pounding knock. There were not many people that Kaoru knew who could make a loud knock at all, let alone one that could shake her door. She gave herself the biggest breath that she could muster while stepping closer to that door. There was another round of the pounding while she twisted the knob.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru asked when the door wasn't even fully open. The figure before her made her heart stop, his height alone towering over hers. She swallowed, seeing the way he looked down to her, though not completely unpleasant, looked menacing nonetheless.

"I'm not interested in anything…."Kaoru stuttered out. As she shut the door, he caught the door.

"I'm not here for that ma'am."

"I don't think you have the right address," she could feel herself smashing the man's hand in her door. He was managing to pull it open.

"You are Kamiya Kaoru are you not?" he asked smoothly.

"Maybe…if I say yes…what will you do?"

"I need to ask you a few questions ma'am."

Kaoru let the pressure go on the door, slowly opening it without being large enough to let this man in. There was an indention of the door reddened on his hand. He seemed to take no mind to it.

"Are you the police?"

"In a way ma'am, I'm looking for somebody."

"Who?" Kaoru asked, closing the door to only a large enough crack to see through.

"I better show than tell. Could I come in, it will only be a minute of your time, I promise."

"What's your name sir?"

"I am Seijuuro Hiko."

"Show me identification," Hiko almost fell over, and when he started to sift through his pockets as though he didn't know where it was, she nearly slammed the door on him again…nearly. She smashed his hand in the door yet again.

"I have it ma'am," he showed her the small golden badge along with a photo I.D. Kaoru held a little more trust and opened the door. This time, she realized that she had nearly sawed into his hand when a little blood trickled down it.

"Gomennasai sir…I'm not going to be arrested am I?" Kaoru quivered in fear. Hiko walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Iie, I understand you being unsure of my authority," he looked around the small home. "May I take a seat?"

"Sure. Would you like me to get some alcohol or something for your hand?"

"Iie, just sit down ma'am, I only have a few questions."

Kaoru sat down across from Hiko with her hands folded on her knees.

"Ask your questions."

"The first one is the most important ma'am," he pulled something from his pocket. "Have you seen this man? His name is Himura Kenshin."

A/N: What will Kaoru say? Why do you think it's so important people know where he is? Till next time, KenSan out!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sweet glad you liked! What will be the response?

**Chapter 7**

The name alone that Hiko said made Kaoru suck in a sharp breath as silently as she could. She held it as Hiko handed her a small 2 x3 inch photo Hiko had pulled from his wallet. It was crumpled with small crevices in it. Kaoru took hold of the picture, looking at the red hair that gave Kenshin away. Despite that, it might not be what Kaoru was starting to make her think that this was a different Kenshin with a similar hair color. His face reminded her of the painting she made; the eyes looked a little crueler, but not as though he would hurt someone. It was more like he was emotionless. The other thing that turned her away was that on his left cheek there was a scar. A cross shaped scar looking as though it were freshly carved. Her hands trembled when she realized who this was. _The_ Himura Kenshin.

"Is he on the loose?" Kaoru asked, trying hard not to make it sound as though she were frightened. You see, the reason she trembled was what _the_ Himura Kenshin was accused of and why the police would be doing more than just a search and rescue. It would be search and detain. Dead or alive.

"Well…"Hiko lowered his head. "I'm not permitted to tell…"

"I don't care! Is this man on the loose or not?"

"We don't know where he is ma'am."

"So he could be anywhere? How do the police lose a convicted and imprisoned terrorist?"

"It's not our fault ma'am. It's the government."

"How would such a man get out? And why hasn't the government told the country yet that they're in danger?"

Hiko shook his head. "Ma'am, I can not answer your questions. All I ask is if you will answer mine. Do you know this man?"

"I know _a_ Himura Kenshin, but not _the_ Himura Kenshin. Is that what you need Seijuuro-san?" Kaoru asked sternly. The swift change from trembling to ferocity was one thing that Hiko was not expecting from this woman.

"Are you sure that you don't?"

"You think I'd hold a terrorist in my house Seijuuro-san? At my own will? I'm not that stupid. Yes, I know _a_ Himura Kenshin, and he does have red hair, but I will tell you that the eye color is different, and I think I would notice that apparent of a scar on his cheek." Kaoru stiffly crossed her arms.

"Maybe he's hiding the scar?"

"With what? I've touched his face…that's more than you need to know."

Hiko stood from the seat clasping his hands behind his back. He paused though.

"You think he's a guilty one too?" Hiko asked. The way he narrowly looked over his shoulder didn't allow Kaoru to see anything. She listened to the way that Hiko asked the question, but when she looked back up, he was already at the door.

"Seijuuro-san!" she called out, but Hiko had slammed her door closed and the car was starting up.

"_You think he's a guilty one too?_"

"Of course…I guess…like everyone else."

She found herself incapable of believing her own lie. She sat back down listening to the car drive away. She remembered that it must have been nearly ten years ago. She remembered when she was only twelve years old that it was all over the news. It was like 9/11, but it was different. She remembered turning on the television and looking at that flaming building. And she thought of her father who worked in that building. The man that had taught her everything she knew about kendo, about Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She remembered losing her father when someone put a bomb in that embassy building. And the image of that man…only eighteen years old. The police surrounding him after he had fallen down. She thanked to Kami-sama that her father would have some piece. And she couldn't forget the name. _Himura Kenshin_. So why had she never considered…she heard a car pull up. This time she went to the door and peeked out. It was Kenshin, back with a small bag in the passenger side of the car. She ran out to him.

"Where did you go?"

"You miss me?"He asked a little scared at how fast she had run up to him.

"I just want to know."

Kenshin walked up on the porch and into the home. "I just went to the grocery. I was going to make something and we didn't have enough sake' or sugar."

"What are you going to make with sake' and sugar?" Kaoru asked, letting her mind float off to what he could do with those two ingredients. He could be trying to poison her, but then he did know that she knew.

"A police officer stopped by."

Kenshin went into the kitchen. "Oh, really? What did he want?"

"They were looking for somebody…the guy who had to do with the bombing of the embassy a few years ago."

"Oh, the guy who has my name?" Kenshin asked turning around. When Kaoru looked into his wide amethyst orbs, she questioned why she had questioned if this was the man. How could such a sweet guy like this do that? And it wasn't like you could get rid of a scar that hefty that easily. She placed her hand on his cheek. It was skin, she was sure.

"Yeah."

"Do they know how he got out?"

"The guy wouldn't tell me. And when I asked him why the government hasn't told anything to the people, he wouldn't tell me. I'm kinda scared now."

Kenshin seemed a little oblivious, but when he looked back to Kaoru, she saw the sympathetic face he wore. "I understand that I do," he sat next to her on the floor. "I almost lost my father in the blaze."

"The guy thought that I was hiding him or something….your father does a lot doesn't he?" Kenshin shrugged.

"Sake's for the dinner, sugar is for desert." He winked toward him allowing himself to lift up. Kaoru rested her head against the cabinet while Kenshin walked out. She liked looking at his behind…but it made her wonder. She was unsure about how Kenshin answered some of her questions; he seemed too vague. She trekked into the living, and sat down in the chair that Hiko had sat in. There was a stain of blood on her carpet where she had slammed his hand in the door. _That's gonna be hell to get out._ She told herself. As she shifted on the seat, she felt something poking her. One swift pull and she was looking at the cruel eyes that Hiko had shown her. She flipped it over. It had scribble on it:

_My son, 18. He's a looker huh? If you change your mind, or have anything to tell me__, please__ call at:_

_phone-number or e-mail: __h__itenmaster at..._

Kenshin's footsteps came near; she tucked the picture in her pant pocket.

"Is there something wrong Kaoru-dono?"

"You know…I was thinking. Why don't we go out to eat tonight? We can have the sake' when we get back."

"Well, I did have what I was going to make in mind, but where ever you'd like to go, I don't see why not that I do not."

Kaoru smiled. "Let's go where you work."

When she leaned into look at Kenshin, she noticed that he seemed a little unnerved. "Something wrong with that Kenshin?"

"Of course not. I'm sure that Tae wouldn't mind, that she wouldn't. It's just…I've never went to there to eat. I really don't know what it tastes like, that I do not."

"Well, here's your chance."

Kenshin nodded. "I guess I'll call Tae-dono up and see if there's anything open for tonight that I will."

As Kenshin went back to the kitchen, Kaoru pulled the picture back out and looked into the eyes of this man, like she would actually be able to read what he was thinking at the particular moment in time. "_You think he's a guilty one too?"_ For some reason or another, that voice wouldn't get out of her head. It was something about the way that Hiko said it to her.

She read over the note that Hiko left her. _My son_ was the words that made Kaoru curious above all. Kenshin was this man's son. At least the _other_ Kenshin. She folded the picture into her palm and trekked to the studio. Maybe that would be a safe place for it.

* * *

"Did you accomplish anything Seijuuro?" a husky voice asked as soon as Hiko entered the dim room. He wasn't obligated to answer the man who shut the door behind him. "You don't need to tell me, I think I already know." 

"Shizukani Saito."Hiko ordered. The golden eyes of the wolf followed Hiko up and set of steps before his feet did. "You really think you're going to find Himura through some random dating websites and their back records."

"There's always the chance. Where's Sojiro?"

Hiko looked at the mess that was his little lab. Sojiro was buzzing around, adjusting things and throwing old garbage away. "How many times have I told you not to do that Sojiro?" Hiko asked. The boy jumped, and then turned nearly falling unceremoniously in front of Hiko.

"Oh, you're home are you Seijuuro-san?" the boy questioned. "Don't worry, I didn't touch any papers. I just tidied things like old wrappers and sake bottles. You better be careful with that drinking, you'll wake up one day with jaundice in your eyes and a shot liver."

"You're my conscious aren't you Sojiro?"

"I suppose so."

Hiko took a seat in the swivel chair before turning back to Saito.

"I cleaned out the dust in some of the computers. Maybe they'll work a little faster now." Hiko glared toward the boy.

"You didn't take anything apart did you?"

"Of course not. You've already done that numerous times…I don't want any of that stuff happening to me," Sojiro stated. "The times when you nearly electrocuted yourself to death and the other time when the computer literally started to blow up. Oh, I remember that one time when the motherboard lost those pieces."

"Zip it Sojiro," Hiko ordered. The smiling boy nodded.

"Saito-san here was needing to talk to you urgently."

Hiko nodded. "Would you leave us?"

Sojiro gave a curt bow and started down the stairs. "You really did all that stuff to yourself Seijuuro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Saito smirked at how babyish Hiko was acting toward the comment. He took a seat in the corner of the room. "How much luck are you having with this project?"

"Probably better than the police are."

"And why's that?"

Hiko took a piece of paper from the desk that was now dusted. He handed it over to Saito. "What's this suppose to be?"

"It's a printout of a chip I found in the back of the _Your Dreams_ website. Doesn't seem very romantic does it?" Hiko stated. Saito scanned the piece of paper. "I thought you could use it for something."

"Was there anything else like this? Any other blueprint?"

"Not really. But it has to be some kind of tracking device, at least that's what I think. There's no other reason. It's a way to keep their men on a leash."

"_Their _men? Why are you acting as foolish as to believe they actually let these men volunteer? You're a moron if you think that one Seijuuro." Saito's eyes were still on the paper.

"I think the government knows more than they're telling the police."

"You are the government aren't you?"

"I'm just a lowly computer hacker; I'm not one of those guys in the Armani suits and whatnot. Welcome to reality! Only top officials have any idea about whatever's going on. Kenshin's probably not the only maximum security inmate that they've released, but I wouldn't know."

"What was his sentence again? Just for my knowledge." Saito asked smoothly. It was him trying to rub it in Hiko's face that his offspring was the exact opposite of him.

"He was on death row."

"I figured."

"That doesn't matter," Hiko turned back to the computer that he had booted up. "I think you guys need to start looking into _Your Dreams Inc_. Check for things like legitimacy and such. Maybe look at records at inmates released before their due date, if they even can be released at all."

"You can do that as well as the police can Seijuuro. That's your job."

"You can get into easier though Saito," Hiko bit back. "Besides. I'm sure the idea has been stirring in your head ever since you got there."

"I will have to say, I'm impressed."Saito stood. "I'm keeping these designs."

"One last thing," Hiko stopped Saito as he was at the door.

"Yes?"

"Somebody needs to watch that Kamiya girl I went to visit. Something tells me she's hiding something too."

"I'll get Cho right on it."

Hiko listened for the door to close before saying," you can stop hiding now Sojiro."

The boy peered out from behind the stair that he was hiding. His smile only grew to ask for sympathy. "Did you get everything you need Seijuuro-san?"

"Saito's an ass, but everything's pretty well covered."

"The girl did a pretty bang up job on you didn't she?" Sojiro noticed as Hiko slowly typed with his left hand. It still had that red line.

"Yeah, well. She was frightened at the time."

"Why do you think a simple civilian like her has anything to do with this?"

Hiko shrugged. "It's a hunch. They usually lead me somewhere, don't they?"

Sojiro laughed. "Yes, they do lead _somewhere_."

Hiko scowled. "Ha ha. Don't you have something to do?"

"Would you like me to monitor the girl's house as well? Get footage or something?" Sojiro looked over to Hiko who seemed slightly depressed. After the moments of silence, he nodded.

"Anything you can get me Sojiro. Make sure it's good too."

"You really need to ask?"

Shizukani-shut up or be quiet. In this case, shut up.

A/N: Is Kenshin really a bad guy, or is there a second guy with the same name out there? Could Hiko have the right hunches? Till next time, KenSan out!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Slower chapter…only one person caught the thing that I wanted them to. I think that you'll like the beginning of this chapter.

**Chapter ****7**

Kaoru found herself stumbling into her front door with Kenshin more than willing to hold her up. Neither of them were what you would call 'sober' but at least Kenshin was on the kind side of drunk. It was he who had driven them home that evening.

Kaoru had to admit to herself that she was not expecting what she got when she went to Kenshin's workplace. Though, the woman who went by the name Tae seemed to be more than happy to serve them herself. Where Kenshin worked was a very upscale place. It was expensive basically. Since he worked there though, he got a pretty good discount. There was also no argument that Kaoru had taken a liking to the red wine. The last thing she needed was sake'. Despite that, she was trying to fight her way to the kitchen. Kenshin was the only barrier.

"You need none, Kaoru-dono," he controlled his slurring to a minimum. Kaoru turned to look up at him with this sort of pout on her face.

"Aw, c'mon Kenshin. Be nice to me," she gripped his shirt collar and started to back him up against a wall. Most of the home was dark except for the kitchen. For some reason, neither of them was protesting as Kaoru was tugging and fumbling with the buttons of Kenshin's dress shirt. It was he that was lacing her with kisses, working from her forehead and was now at her neck. Something in his brain, amongst the heat and the lust, told him to mutter out:

"I thought it was too soon in the relationship," his voice was like silk to Kaoru, but it was the way that he asked her that stopped her from tugging on his shirt and made her turn around.

"Oh I'm soooorrriieee," she managed out, wobbling in her place. "If you didn't want anything, why didn't you tell me (hic) 'til I was already on the third button? Hm?"

Kenshin looked down at his shirt where his chest was now exposed. He paused for a moment, reached out his hand while watching her walk off.

"I'm taking a shower (hic)."

Leaning up against the wall, Kenshin grabbed his shirt feeling where Kaoru had gotten frustrated and decided that she would just pull the second button off instead of undoing it. A face of defeat was on the red head, but he pushed himself from the wall and trekked into the living room and sat on the couch which he might as well fall asleep on. The sound of the running water was keeping him awake. It sounded like the rain they could be getting any time. He was forced to stare at the painting hanging on the wall. He was looking at the women who were Kaoru's friends and he thought about the men that they had been paired with. It was luck that he should meet up with Sanosuke again. He was a busboy at work, but he remembered a time when Sanosuke wasn't even ten years old, and he had never met him. He was working at the same place as a busboy…things were getting heated at his home…

The phone let off a sharp ring, to which Kenshin rose quickly while a chill went down his spine. The water shut off. "I'm coming!" Kaoru half yelled, half slurred. Kenshin rose though.

"Don't worry yourself Kaoru-dono," he stepped into the light of the kitchen and picked the phone off its cradle Kaoru still had a cord phone that was attached to the wall. Slowly he picked it up on the third ring.

"Moshi, moshi; this is the Kamiya residence, how may I help you?" but even before there was someone speaking, Kenshin had a mild anger boiling in him.

"Hello, sorry for calling at such a late hour, my name is Korin, but I don't need to tell you that do I Himura-san?" Kenshin swallowed a heavy bit of saliva and let his hand reached for the receiver.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken," he whispered and let the line go dead. It buzzed in his ear for a moment before he let it fall from his ear.

"Who was that Kenshin?" asked Kaoru who had sneaked up on him. "Why'd you hang up on them?"

"It was no one Kaoru-dono. Just a telemarketer." He responded while heading back out into the living room. Kaoru was following him. All she was dressed in, Kenshin finally noticed when he turned around, was a towel from just getting out of the shower. She grasped him under the armpits and by his shoulders. Her head rested heavily on his back.

"Sorry for earlier. I guess I didn't think about what you were saying."

"It's nothing Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru settled on the couch with him, to which he realized she was much out of her normal personality when she started to rub his shoulders. It was her way of getting in the mood. But the mood was lost after Korin had tried to call them up. He turned back to her with a smile on his face and his hand over hers.

"There's no need for that, that there is not. You go dry off and I'll be waiting in here."

Kaoru took that as him regretting her and sluggishly walked off. It seemed that Kenshin was too deep in thought to be able to have a feeling for Kaoru at that particular moment. He was biting his lip; apprehensive as to if the agency would call back. He continued to turn his head toward the phone on the wall just waiting for it to ring. Kaoru blocked his line of sight.

"Something wrong?"

"Iie. You look very stunning." Kaoru was in a silk night gown that he had yet to see her in.

"Well (hic) it's just a little something I'd been saving for…oh you don't need to know about him. He's long gone that ass."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"An old boyfriend. He was a jerk. I guess I thought I found someone, I'm mistaken though, right?" her hand slipped over his. Kenshin nodded. "I know I have been making you sleep on the couch (hic)."

"It's nothing; you're right when you say that it is too early. I understand." Kenshin was feeling more foolish than ever to let a little wine go to his head. With Kaoru resting her head easily on his shoulder, Kenshin felt a little more secure.

"Still (hic) there's no way we'll be able to move the relationship forward (hic) if we don't do something, right? So, I want you to sleep in my bed tonight." Kenshin found his ears going hot.

"Um…Kaoru-dono, are you absolutely certain that you trust me?" he asked. Kaoru was adjusting her head on his shoulder. She smiled.

"Of course I am silly (hic). Why wouldn't I ask if I wasn't sure?"

_You're drunk_ entered Kenshin's mind. "Well, if you are absolutely certain," Kenshin said.

"Hai. Now, come with me. I know you're tired too."

Kenshin wasn't letting Kaoru intentionally pull him the entire way, but he gave the impression of so. The scene played out in his mind was much more romantic, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. She sat on the bed, looking at him with a certain grin. Though, Kenshin didn't feel anything. Kaoru's bed was big enough for two, and she was resting on the left side waiting for him to get in with her. Gingerly, he sat, a little scared that Kaoru might get irrational for a moment.

"Well (hic) don't you take your clothes off to sleep? Or are you one of those insecure guys around women?" she asked seductively. Kenshin found himself blushing ever more so, but his fingers were picking at the buttons that remained on his shirt. What was rolling through his mind at the moment was somewhere along the lines of:

_Why am I doing this?_

_**Look at her you dumb nut!**_ (This would be the alcohol having a say in the matter)

_That's all very well that it is…I will not be taking advantage of her at this moment._

_**C'mon! What do you mean 'taking advantage of'? She is begging you to do it!**_

_I don't think it would be wise on my part that it would not._

By this point, Kenshin had already finished the buttons on his shirt which Kaoru took the liberty of pulling off for him. He was caught looking at Kaoru with unaware eyes. Not that her hazy ones could tell the difference of a lusty stare and a complete attention of what was still going on in his mind.

_She's looking very fine tonight….but then, she had a least three drinks._

_**When's the last time you got laid?**_

_What is it with you!?_

(Snicker)_**Just go on in there…I'll make sure you don't remember a thing.**_

So Kenshin laid down next to Kaoru, his thoughts gone and really having no conscious whatsoever. Kaoru was pressed against his bare chest, making rings with her fingernails and constantly flicking her eyes up toward him. She giggled. Kenshin on the other hand…his body was frozen in place. He turned onto his side, where he and Kaoru were face to face. She dove in…

* * *

The light was a sour thing indeed that morning. It broke mildly through the window. It was not Kenshin who was outwardly moaning. He had learned long ago pain was just a process that he could pass, especially after a few drinks. Kaoru on the other hand stormed over to the window, shut the curtain and slid down the wall. She had black circles under her eyes and looked like she was about to have a conniption fit at any moment. 

"Is there some…"

"Don't talk!" she yelled gritting her teeth. "I'll be doing the talking."

So Kenshin sat on the bed letting it cover his lower body. He yawned. "Now…first, if I ask any question, you do NOT answer, got it?" Kenshin nodded. "Good. Now first, what the hell happened?" Kenshin tried opening his mouth, but the look on Kaoru's face told him otherwise. "Not that I'm denying that it was about the best I ever had but…why the hell did you let me drink so much?" Kenshin again attempted to answer but caught himself this time. Kaoru was still glowering toward him either way.

Before she could open her mouth to ask the third question, there was a pounding at the door. Her eyes shot to the clock on her nightstand. It read nine thirty five.

"Don't you have to go work?"

Kenshin looked over. "Maybe I should just call in sick. I never miss. And Tae saw last night."

Kaoru nodded and rose from her place in the floor to trek to the door. Kenshin stopped her. "What?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

Kaoru looked down then grabbed her robe from the back of the door. There was a second robe, fuzzy and pink that Kenshin contemplated whether he should or should not use. He grabbed his pants and slid them on hoping that would suffice.

Outside the home, where the sun was shining brightly, there was an old station wagon sitting close to Kaoru's home with a blond man waiting. A car was pulling up to the home. "Well, I wonder who the hell that could be?" asked Cho. He leaned in seeing the car door open to the smiley boy that Hiko used as an assistant. He frowned.

"What the heck could that kid want here?" then it hit him. "Damn that Seijuuro. This is my job!" he made sure to keep his voice low while watching Sojiro pull a bag from the trunk of the car. He glanced over to Cho and gave a friendly wave. Cho started to sink into the car's seat. "Damn kid. Why would he be bringing bags to this place? Idiot's a spy."

From under the dashboard, Cho held up a pair of binoculars watching Sojiro staggering up the stairs and knock on the door. He placed his bags on the porch and pulled out a small video camera. "What stupid stunt are you trying to pull kid? You think they'll believe you're Publisher's Clearing House or somethin'?"

Sojiro knocked on the door again and turned around to see the car sitting in front of the home. The door opened to a girl wearing a yellow bathrobe. She paused at first, but then reached out and grabbed Sojiro in a bear hug.

Sojiro held the camera up to a rugged looking Kaoru. "Isn't this the most pleasant surprise? When'd you arrive from Kyoto Sojiro?"

The boy shrugged. "I've been hanging around Tokyo for a while now. I got a new job here as a well...I'm kinda like a secretary I guess you could say," he admitted shyly. While he rubbed the back of his head, Kaoru was grabbing his bags and pushing him in.

"Why didn't you give me a call or something? I haven't heard from you in like…forever!" she exclaimed and hugged him again. Sojiro was nearly toppled over. While so, he caught a sight of a rugged man, topless, leaning on the wall before him. Sojiro's grin flickered for a moment.

"And who might this strapping gentlemen be?" asked Sojiro, holding up the camera to get a good shot of Kenshin. Kaoru put her hand over the lens.

"A few long years of filming school, and you're a secretary. That makes a whole lot of sense," Kaoru slapped his back. "This is my new boyfriend. His name is Kenshin."

Kenshin held a hand out, which Sojiro was more than happy to take as Kaoru wrestled the camera away from him. "My name is Seta Sojiro. So you're my baby cousin's new guy huh?" he asked. Meekly Kenshin nodded while watching Sojiro put the camera high enough that Kaoru was unable to reach it. He still had it pointed toward the red head who was not all the pleased but shrugged his shoulders and headed into the kitchen.

"Would you like some seltzer Kaoru-dono?" he piped up while assuming they were still fight. Amongst the sounds of things jumping and the pans over the stove rattling, Kenshin got a:

"Hai!"

Kenshin shook his head at this.

Outside, Cho was leaning back in the seat thinking what a fool he was, and what exactly he was going to tell Saito when the wolf decided to check up on him. "I'm screwed. Seijuuro's got that damned inside man." He contemplated. "Maybe Saito will understand that. " Then he shook his head. "This is Saito we're talkin' about here."

Inside, Kenshin was preparing a small breakfast while Kaoru and Sojiro were catching up on old times. There was a bundle of laughter coming from the two of them, and Sojiro still had the camera on and in his hand.

"Oi, Kenshin, will you turn and look at the camera?" prompted Sojiro with it turned toward the red head. Kenshin barely looked over his shoulder. "Not like that. Give me a debonair smile. Tell us what you're making."

"Is this a documentary or something?" he asked, laughing at how foolish he felt. He was still topless and his shirt was still peaking out of Kaoru's robe.

"He's always been like this. Just do it and he'll get off your back."

Kenshin looked down to the pan and then back to the camera. "Pancakes. Probably some green tea on the side."

"Very nutritilous," Sojiro said.

"Is that even a word So-chan?" Kaoru asked. The boy nodded.

"Of course it is. It's a cross between nutritional and delicious. Nutritilous."

Kaoru shook her head and rested it on the table. She took a sip of the seltzer. "So, Sojiro-kun, what are you a secretary for?" Kenshin asked. Sojiro stared through the lens of the camera making footage of himself. "So-kun?"

"I'm an assistant for a private eye. Usually though, I do more paperwork and clean up fro him than he does. So I'm a secretary instead."

"A private eye?" Kaoru raised a brow and took another sip. She paused when she noticed how Sojiro was fiddling with the camera. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just acting up again," he frowned a moment then hit it with his open palm. "Could I borrow your computer or something? I want to upload some of this stuff to my page before I lose it."

Kenshin was staring toward Sojiro with a glance of distrust. His hands were still working on flipping the pancakes.

"Of course. Here, take the key," Kaoru grabbed the key off the table to hand to Sojiro. He nodded and trekked off. That was when Kaoru turned her attention to Kenshin who's eyes were on the pancakes again and transferring them to a plate. "Is there something you don't like about him?" she nearly growled. Kenshin shrugged.

"I just have an awkward feeling. I have nothing against him though. I just met him. He's a nice kid."

Kaoru rose form her place at the table. She undid the robe and tossed the shirt over to Kenshin. He barely caught it while able to catch a glance at her naked body before she shut the robe again. He blushed…what happened last night.

In the studio, Sojiro had hooked his camera up to Kaoru's computer and was working on editing the files. He knew that Kenshin already had a suspicion. As the file loaded, the phone let off a shrill ring. Sojiro peaked out of the door when Kenshin had answered it. He watched as he was polite, then slower reached his hand to the receiver and hung it up quickly. He looked back at the screen when he had the right footage. He opened up an e-mail and sent it as an attachment. Then, he opened an IM. Just his luck. Who he wanted was on at that moment. He made sure get their attention.

**SSTenken**: u there?

**Hitenguy**: yeah. u need something?

**SSTenken**: i sent u something.

**Hitenguy: **o? 

**SSTenken**: yeah. u might want it now.

**SSTenken**: what about cho?

**Hitenguy**: leave him.

**Hitenguy**: he's nothing to worry about.

**SSTenken**: u think I'll need more?

**SSTenken**: hiko?

**SSTenken**: u there?

**Hitenguy:**one sec k? 

Sojiro paused and looked over the footage he had sent Hiko. He stopped. There was another message.

**Hitenguy**: i need a better shot. he needs to be looking right at the camera. K?

**SSTenken**: anything else?

**Hitenguy**: no. bye.

Sojiro had gotten to the fact that Hiko was blunt. He logged off and got his camera out of the computer by the time that Kaoru slid the door open. "You done yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Kenshin's done with breakfast."

"Cool. I'll be there in a second alright?"

Kaoru nodded, but before she closed the door she said : "Don't bring that camera to the table. Kenshin doesn't appreciate it," she leaned in looking both ways, "he's not camera ready yet. "She whispered and giggled before hopping out. Sojiro settled the camera on the desk and stalked out. He had all week to get a good shot of Kenshin.

A/N: What do you think Hiko's trying to do? Well, that's all I got. Till next time, KenSan out!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This fic has been getting a little darker, and I want to lighten it up if I can possibly.

There is a note about the last chapter I want people to understand. Sojiro had a video camera, not just a regular snapshot kind of camera. That will be important in the future.

Here we go!

**Chapter 8**

It was something about Sojiro arriving that was making Kaoru feel so much better about herself. And she had the urge to...paint. It was her job. And she was hoping that she could enter her paintings in a gallery and someone would eventually buy one. But that wasn't as much as she had hoped. With her thoughts all jumbled, she pulled her easel and a fresh canvas out of the studio and to the back yard. That being were Kenshin was lolling around doing just about nothing. And Sojiro was in her dojo she was certain. She checked her watch. Students would be coming this day. They were dwindling though. But she was certain that three of her students, Myojin Yahiko, Mijima Eiji and Tsukayama Yutaro were never going to quit. So she was getting some income. Kenshin, for some reason or other, just feel down into the dead grass and stared up into the light blue sky hazed by the nearly intolerable summer heat.

Kaoru finished fumbling with her easel before going over to Kenshin and leaning over him. "Hot?" she asked. Those big purple eyes took a moment before they found her.

"Oro?"

Kaoru started to laugh. "Is that supposed to mean something?" sitting next to Kenshin who rose up, Kaoru put her arms around her knees. "Well?"

"Oro?"

"That."

"Nani?"

"That thing you said."

"Oro?"

"That." Kaoru was beginning to think that Kenshin was messing with her, but the expression on his face was proving her otherwise. "That, 'oro' thing."

"Oh...um...I don't know. It kinda comes out every now and then when I'm in thought, that it does." He explained. His shoulders hunched up a moment. "Last night...I..."

"What about last night?" said Kaoru in a happy tone. Then Kenshin looked toward her fence trying to gather the words.

"Were you ready or..."

Kaoru shrugged. "We were drunk; it came on I guess. One of those urges, you know?" she asked. Kenshin nodded. "You ever have funny urges?" her fingers were knit over her knees real nicely.

"Does it have to be like that Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, a little oblivious to the question.

"Like what?"

"Sexual?"

"If that's what your urge is," she leaned back on her palms, the sky starting to become very enticing the more she looked at it. "I wouldn't be shocked if that's what you told me it was."

"You wouldn't?"

"Iie. You're a guy. I mean, when I was with Enishi, that had to be his biggest urge," she started to laugh. "He was an egomaniac. A little psychotic I think. Not sure how. Schizophrenic I think."

"That bad?" Kenshin started to laugh with her. "You haven't meet a weirder girl than Chizuru, that you haven't. She was one of those girls; very blunt, that she was." Kenshin started to stare at the sky like he were fond of it. "One time, she made me use a bow in my hair. I walked around town with it. The looks on people's faces were varying as we went along. And Chizuru hung on my arm, smiling and as happy as she could be. I believed her goal, at one time, was to see how much she could embarrass me."

"Did she?"

"No, she did not. Embarrassment is something I've learned to overcome as the years have gone by."

"Oh, c'mon; you've never been embarrassed before?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I've been red in the cheeks before," he leaned his chin on his knees. "When I was young. But shishou taught me to be more than that. He said that I shouldn't worry about what people think of me so much. That's usually what makes people embarrassed isn't it? What they think of you?" Kenshin turned to Kaoru this time, almost as so to demand that she answer. Her blue eyes overlooked his for a moment, then went to Sojiro who'd come out of the dojo.

"It makes sense," she got into a squatted position attempting to get to her feet. "Then also, you just have to have fun in those situations. Right?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah. Have fun."

"Kao-chan!" Sojiro yelled out while running up to her. "Kao-chan, I just got the greatest idea." He was jumping in her face as best he could.

"What?"

"Well, it's something we haven't done in forever," he said. That was when Kenshin turned to look at the two of them behind him. "And I was thinking that if I was in town, we could do it now," he said, almost as though he were creating anticipation and suspense. Kaoru put her fists on her hips.

"What?"

"We need to do karaoke!" he yelled to her. "Remember when we did it last time? With auntie and uncle, and we had just the greatest time?" he said, trying to get the idea in Kaoru's head. She was taking a moment to come up with the thoughts. All the while, the red-head's eyes were all over her, reading her trying to be funny with Sojiro acting as though she didn't remember. Sojiro held a face of suspense himself. He was biting down on his bottom lip, almost to the point of making it bleed. "C'mon Kao-chan! You remember? You had so much fun."

Kaoru's shoulders fell. "Well, I uh..." she turned her face away from Sojiro.

"Cousin!"

"Of course I remember you knucklehead. How couldn't I? Dad couldn't sing a note if he tried. But that was more than ten years ago."

"Still," Sojiro said. "We can have some of your friends, I'm sure they would be more than happy, right?"

"Megumi and Yumi and Misao?" Kaoru asked, dumbfounded.

"I've never met them," Sojiro said. "It'd be great." He said.

"They'd probably bring they're dates along. And I'd have Kenshin."

Sojiro started to light up. "Duets?" he asked. "I can do one with you!" he yelled. "Can we? Can we, can we, can we, can we?!"he was like a kid in a candy store, which was beginning to scare Kenshin out of his wits end to see this. Sojiro was only a few years younger than he, he guess. Standing up and wiping the dead grass of his butt, Kenshin stood at Kaoru's side while enjoying the sight of this fiasco.

"Would that be okay Kenshin?" Kaoru asked."Just a little get together?"

When Kaoru asked that, she noticed how fidgety Kenshin got. "Well..I wouldn't mind but..." Kaoru started to jump for joy just like Sojiro. "Kaoru-dono?" he asked, watching the two dance around the yard as though this were a plan. They were like five year olds to Kenshin. Kaoru looked over to him.

"Hai?"

"Um..., do I have to sing as well?" he asked. Kaoru looked at him very blankly. It was like he was asking if he had to spell the words on a spelling test.

"Of course. Me and you are going to be doing a duet as well silly," she said. "Why would you think you wouldn't be singing?" she asked. Kenshin just stood there, a little unable to get what he wanted out of his mouth. Finally he hung his head.

"Well, I...can't...really...sing..." he admitted in a low voice.

"Not everyone can sing Himura-san," Sojiro informed. "That's what makes it the most fun!"

Still there stood Kenshin, both dumbfounded and slightly humiliated with head hanging in shame. Kaoru jerked his arm to get him in the dojo before her students started to come.

---

So, as Sojiro had planned, they were at a karaoke club on a Sunday night. Yumi hadn't come. She made a lame excuse to Kaoru which was basically saying that she was still with Shishio. Kaoru ignored it. They were picked up by Sanosuke and Megumi who were, very odd for the match, arguing with breaks of laughter in the middle. It was watching Kenshin watch them that made her laugh. Kenshin was going swirly eyed over seeing this.

"I knew Sano had a temper," Kenshin said, "I didn't know that Megumi-dono did."

"It seems to be working out though," Kaoru said while watching them. They switched topics so often that Kaoru was getting whiplash trying to figure it out. All the while she figured that it probably had something to do with the radio dial in Sanosuke's old Camero that as they talked they kept flipping from one station to the other. Eventually they pulled up to an apartment that was Misao's. The girl was pulling Aoshi into the night. He was camouflaged well as she put him in the car. It was a good thing that Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao were small, because fitting four people in three seats was a pretty hard job. Kaoru was nearly in Kenshin's lap while Misao was bouncing and holding tight to Aoshi's hand. And Aoshi was the only person in the car not finding it funny how these two were arguing.

"What is wrong with them?" he asked. Kenshin leaned his head back.

"Don't know, that I do not. I think it's the radio," he informed. Aoshi gave a curt nod before leaning in between the front two seats and flicking the radio off. Then, had both Megumi and Sanosuke looking back at him and yelling:

"What the hell'd you do that for."

And Aoshi, being the only person that could obviously take Megumi and Sano yelling in his face, stared at them for a moment before saying:

"You are annoying and your bickering is pointless," his eyes flicked to Sanosuke. "And keep your eyes on the road before you wreck this old car," Aoshi commanded. Though obviously chilled over by Aoshi's cold demeanor, Sanosuke did not allow it to show while he turned back and flipped the radio back on. Laughing erupted from the back of the car.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao began,"you won't win tonight it looks like."

Soon they arrived, piling into a room. Being that Sojiro was the most anxious, he went first. And there was one thing that Kenshin learned when he sang. He was very physical, and he had a very nice voice. Then he pulled Kaoru with him; a simple song that Kenshin couldn't recognize. He swayed along. It was a love ballad he thought.

Misao wanted to go next, but the last thing that she wanted to do was to go alone which meant she was pulling Aoshi up to the microphone. That was something that really wasn't going to work to well. The more that Misao pulled on Aoshi, the more it seemed that he was planted to his seat.

"I will not degrade myself," he stated very surely.

"Then why'd you come in the first place Ice Block?" Sanosuke asked sipping at a drink in the room. Aoshi leaned forward.

"Because Misao asked me to," he answered. "I never said that I'd sing with her. Or sing at all. Someone else can," he gave a curt nod, insinuating that was the end of what he was saying.

"So what?" Sanosuke snorted. "You afraid people will laugh at you?" he started to snicker. "Afraid you'll break the mirrors or something?" Sanosuke kept snickering despite Megumi holding his ear between her fingers. With that, Aoshi stood making Misao fall over to his sudden rising. She was more than ecstatic as he did. He quickly chose a song, one which he was singing alone. There was something to prove. And before he started, he looked to Sanosuke.

"You are going after me rooster-head. And we'll compare scores." He suggested.

"Okay, and what's the outcome for someone who wins?" Sanosuke asked.

"Whatever the winner wants to the loser to sing and who they want them to sing with," Aoshi bargained. Sanosuke held out his hand.

"Prepare to go down Shinomori," and they shook hands.

And everyone finally heard Aoshi sing. He'd chosen an Italian song_, Oceano _by Josh Groben, which showed a very high range on his part. When Kenshin looked to Sanosuke, he noticed that he was sweating. He started to shake his head and was thinking about how he was going to add up to Aoshi.

Needless to say a Gackt song did not do exactly what he wanted it to. Halfway through Aoshi was flipping through the song book and looking around at the people in the room to see who would go with Sanosuke. Kenshin already had a bad feeling when Aoshi's eyes kept flicking to him. By the time Sanosuke finished, Aoshi had chosen the song, an the partner.

"Himura, let's see if you can make him sound any better than a dying cat." And Kenshin lowered his head rising up. Kaoru was clapping for Kenshin as he took a microphone. Kenshin could tell the insinuation that Aoshi was suggesting by making Kenshin sing the girl's part. He had no motivation either. He as scared, sweating heavily as him and Sanosuke tried to act out the song. It went wrong though.

---

By the end of the night, after everyone had went home, Kenshin laid on the couch, Sojiro over him with the video camera and snickering. Kenshin was rubbing his left cheek for some unknown reason.

"Are you alright Himura-san?" he asked sitting next to Kenshin on the couch, what little bit of the couch was left.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look like you're in pain," he stated. "Is it your jaw?" he asked.

"Iie. Just a weird shocking feeling that's all."

Sojiro nodded.

"How did you meet Kao-chan?" he asked. Kenshin lifted up.

"Kaoru-dono?" He looked up to the painting on the wall. "A dating service."

"Really?" he asked. He seemed intrigued. "What one?"

"Your Dreams.." he looked at his feet.

"Oh, how does that work?" he asked.

Kenshin was in thought a moment; there was a certain way that Kenshin was biting on his lip that made Sojiro curious. "Himura-san?"

"They're a..." he started. "It's an organization that takes men and..." he put his hand to his cheek again. He closed his eyes tight. His lips puckered a moment, then, he opened his eyes few inches.

"Are you alright Himura-san? Maybe you should see a doctor about that," Kenshin looked up to Sojiro. And the boy, once so sure of his place looking at Kenshin and feeling superior, was looking into hollow honey glazed eyes. The way he nearly looked through Sojiro made the boy shudder.

"Why do you have the camera?" he asked, his fingers digging into his cheek, trying to find something. "Well? Are you working for the police, or the government maybe?"

"Hi-himura-san..." Sojiro shuddered at the glance from Kenshin. He wasn't even trying to scare Sojiro, he just was.

"Answer me," the voice never got above a whisper, his attention looking down the hall to where Kaoru was already in bed, tired and wanting to rise early as she could. "I said answer me!" he roared.

"I mean no harm to you Himura-san," Kenshin's hand lashed out so quickly to grab the camera, Sojiro barely had time to react and roll onto the floor with the camera tucked at his chest. "Really. I'm just working with a man who wants some help finding his..."

"Who?!" Kenshin had risen. The figure was menacing, more so than ever. Sojrio was crab crawling back to the wall.

"His name is Kakunoshin...Ni'itsu." Sojiro was panting heavily, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. His breaths were becoming lighter. Getting breath was becoming near impossible. It was a paralyzing stare of someone who knew what it was like to feel pain and recognized suffering better than anyone else. But he stopped somewhere in the middle of advancing on Sojiro. His eyes went wide.

"Kaku...noshin...no...shishou..."Kenshin crumpled to the floor, his head just above his knees clasping his cheek. Sojiro could tell that he was managing not to scream as all this was going on. A few tears hit the floor and he lifted his head to Sojiro. The boy caught sight of the amber eyes slowly becoming less than that and fading into dull purple. His fingers slowly let up digging into his face. The eyes closed, the figure in near fetal position before Sojiro. He stood up, his hands shaking.

"This is what you want Seijuuro-san..?" he asked to himself. He picked Kenshin's near limp form off the floor and settled him on the couch placing a blanket over him. Despite how hard Kenshin was pressing into his cheek, there was nothing that proved he did. No nail marks biting into it.

"This is the thing you want Hiko...?" he asked. "This is your son?"

Sojiro went to the door and opened it, looking out to Cho who was about to fall asleep against the window of the car. They're eyes locked the closer that Sojiro got to the car. Cho rolled down the window.

"What do you want kid?" he asked.

"The police are not enough," Sojiro looked back to the home. "You need to leave, now."

"What about Saito?"

"I'll have Hiko speak with him," Sojiro looked at his hands still shaking really hard. " This is something you do not need to be involved with. He's probably already seen you..."Sojiro was getting more bleak as he spoke.

"Who?"

"Battosai."

A/N: So what's with Kenshin? Any idea? Till next time, KenSan out!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Darker...thanks for the reviews.

I realize that my idea for this entire fic has changed from its beginning...well, it's the thoughts. Here we go!

**Chapter 9**

Kaoru didn't make the realization that there was something going on in her living room until she awoke the next morning with Kenshin not up before her. It was like she was afraid that something was wrong. It was a good question whether or not that there was something going on. She watched Kenshin, her head on her knees as he rested on the couch. His face was drained of color, almost as though he had a fever. She touched his cheek, which was red as though someone had given him a good right hook. Kenshin didn't flinch at all under this, only continued to sleep as soundly as a newborn babe.

* * *

On what was no less than the other side of the city, Sojiro trekked cautiously, feeling as though something were following him. It was unlike him to be scared at this moment, but something just gave him a shiver that he couldn't understand. Maybe it was the night before, that look in Kenshin's eyes was more than enough for Sojiro to want to go to Hiko directly and report. He would keep going over his "evidence" to make sure that he wasn't so whacked out that he was only seeing what he was wanting to see. He paused, looked around in a pseudo-paranoia before going down a set of steps. He paused to pull out his keys. That was when he realized that he was trembling. Sojiro took in a breath and unlocked the door, closing it gently behind him. 

He'd called Hiko in advance, so the tall man was waiting in an old rickety chair for his "secretary" to return. The glazed over look in Hiko's eyes meant that Sojiro obviously woke the giant a little too early, though he couldn't see exactly how he would have accomplished such a feet. Hiko's eyes opened wide as he uncrossed his legs. "I never sense you Sojiro," he murmured. "I could feel you a few blocks away."

"I'm sorry," he handed out the camera, walking closer still to Hiko. The light over top them shuddered at the sound of somebody rampaging upstairs. Hiko stole the camera and started to look at the footage.

"Who's-?"

"Saito," Hiko grumbled, immersed in the video darkened and shaky. He bit his lip, eyes half lidding in despair. "I can't believe this."

"Why is Saito here?"

"Because you told Cho that the police shouldn't be involved. Now he's pissed. And he's curious." Hiko shook his head. "Why tell them not to?"

"Because they can't handle this Seijuuro-san," Sojiro said. "This is no ordinary man."

"You think I don't know that? I trained him."

"Seijuuro-"

"Hiko!" Saito roared. Hiko turned to look at the door, tucking the small camera in his coat pocket. "Hiko I have no time to wait for your lazy ass now!"

"I'm coming! Shut your yap Saito." Hiko turned around, just as pissed as Saito was.

"Would you like me to follow?"

"I want you to get back to that girl," Hiko commanded. "I know he's my son, but I don't trust him if something bad happens." Hiko started up the old set of steps, slamming the door behind him. Sojiro was left in darkness, the image of those eyes lurking in him mind. An image he was certain that would be hard to shake from his mind.

Upstairs Hiko crossed his arms, the camera shifting in his pocket. Saito was pacing, annoyed more now that ever. "Cho came back to me," he said as calmly as he could. "He came back to me, telling me your little lackey said that we should get out of this. Did you authorize this?"

"I didn't," Hiko watched Saito pace, then debate to sit down before leaning against the wall. "Though I think that maybe I can-"

"No need for your excuses."

"Sorry for trying to clear things up," Hiko sneered. He took a seat in his swivel chair, trying not to take his eyes off of Saito who was bound to come up and hit him at any random time. Though that would have been a mistake on his part. Hiko smirked.

"Something funny Seijuuro?"

"Not really," he turned around, taking the camera out of his pocket. "I'm just as surprised as you are for what Sojiro did. But if it makes you feel any better, it is my son."

"Then I'll go arrest him and get the threat off the street."

"That wouldn't be the best idea," Hiko explained. He hooked the camera into the computer hoping he might be able to clear up the image that was too dark to make out anything worth while.

"Enlighten me."

"You see, we still don't know why they're using imprisoned men as their test subjects, or how they're capable of putting them under the radar so much that not even the police catch it."

"Speaking of which," Saito drew out a folded piece of paper. "That little blueprint."

"Was it something important?"

"It's still being processed by the lab, but we think that maybe your right."

"What? A mind control thing?" Saito tossed the paper over.

"A tracking device thing."

Hiko looked over the paper where Saito had gave him some notes about things. "This is good stuff Hajime."

"Your compliments mean nothing to me," Saito came closer. "What are you fiddling with?"

"I really don't think I have to tell you." It was his sad attempt to protect what he was doing; protect the image that his son was a blood thirsty creature the government saw him as. "It's my personal business, alright?"

"Does it have something to do with this investigation?" Hiko could feel Saito hovering over his shoulder. He took in a deep breath.

"Iie, it doesn't, so would you mind backing away?" Saito shook his head, but did back away. "Have you found out anything about others released? Or, something like that?"

"Not much; but there are a few more complaints like your's floating around that people were denied visitation for unknown reasons. And, we're still working on who is missing exactly. This information is beginning to become classified to the point that we may not be able to access it."

"Would the government be involved in this?" Hiko turned around from the screen, masked with a game of solitaire so that Saito wouldn't be able to catch anything. "This is getting more serious by the minute."

"The government may be trying to hide something that has to do with _Your Dreams_." Saito put up his hands. "But, we don't want to be jumping to conclusions."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is the government, they are twisted," Hiko was murmuring under his breath.

"Stop being sour about it," Saito pulled out a cigarette. "You know well that there was tons of information that pointed that way."

"He didn't do it."

"Oh, then who detonated the bomb? Destroyed a forth of the embassy and killed twenty four people?" Saito light the cigarette, lighting up that part of the room for a moment. "Seijuuro, I know he's your son and told you things."

"There's another man, he said, that he was trying to-"

"Save your breath," Saito interrupted. "If there is 'another man' where did he go?"

Hiko lowered his eyes to the ground and turned away from the cop knowing that there was nothing he could do to rebut. He looked into the camera, trying hard to see if he could make the image brighter. He had seen it enough times now that he could tell you what happened at a certain time. It was seeing those eyes that told Hiko who it was. Those nearly hollow, pleading eyes that could have been mistaked for him trying to frighten someone when merely all it was, was a mechanism to protect himself because he was the one that was afraid. Hiko set down the camera.

"Is there anything else you came to do then berate me for what Sojiro did?"

"I'm still not finished on that topic either."

"_A bunch of hot air_," Hiko thought.

"I didn't push him to do it, you know that. I'm not one that wants you on my back about it," Hiko's fingers started to tap on the desk. "The police only see what part of Kenshin they want to see, and it's what the rest of the world seems to see. Sojiro and I know what will happen if the police start pressuring this situation. I can promise you that this will not end pretty if you keep adding the pressure." Hiko tried to warn.

"What do you think the pressure is for Seijuuro?"

Hiko listened to Saito rise. And he knew what the answer was. As he was sure that Saito was gone, he looked at the image on his computer, a close up of Kenshin as he was trying to shove Sojiro away. A look of desperation staring him in the eyes. Hiko forgot what he was trying to do in the first place.

* * *

Kaoru tried all morning to convince Kenshin that he wasn't well enough to be going to work, but the red head seemed to push on. Before she was able to block the door he was out it and taking her car. His pale face from earlier had gained color, which gave slight relief to the raven-haired girl. She was unable to focus through her practices with her student; one of the only times that she had been beaten by one of her students. But they even knew there was something wrong with her. And when they asked: 

"It's...nothing. I'm just worried about Kenshin is all."

"Kenshin?" Yahiko looked at her. "You mean your boy toy?"

"Watch your mouth!" Kaoru shot back. "And he's not. He and I get along well."

"What are you worried about then Kaoru-sensei?" Yutaro manages to ask. her students were now sitting on their knees in front of Kaoru.

"He's just...he looks sick is all. It's scary. He's been acting funny."

"Being poisoned by your food no doubt," Yahiko murmured. Yutaro shoved him. This was their feud that Kaoru always had to deal with. It was always something trivial that set these two off. She pulled them apart for what was the hundredth time, and stared them down. Yahiko crossed his arms, and Yutaro looked up to his sensei.

"Besides Yahiko-_chan_, he's the one doing all the cooking," Kaoru pointed out. "This is not the thing to be discussing, we must get back to training. We still have fifteen minutes and I want you to make the most of it alright?"

"Hai sensei!"

Kaoru looked out the window to the hazy sky.

Kaoru decided that it was a good walk to the cafe' where she was certain she would meet up with one of her friends. One of them was always there. But it was empty. She supposed that maybe it was because they all had their guys that made them happy and really didn't need her anymore. She sat down at a table, a woman walking up to her.

"Kaoru?" she asked. Kaoru looked up to Sae. "It's odd to see you here all alone."

"Well, I am."

"I thought you had that beau, I mean, Misao was just going on and on. That man of her's looks so familiar too."

"Who? Aoshi?"

"That's what Misao called him." Though Sae was her server, the woman sat across from her. "I don't know why, but I think I've seen Kenshin before too. Well, then again, he's probably been through town before too so it's not a surprise. Might have stopped by here I just don't recognize him." Sae liked to start rambling. "Oh, I'm sorry, can I get you anything?"

"I was just seeing if they were here, I really don't think I want anything."

"Oh,"Sae frowned. "I'm sorry dear. Misao left about a half an hour ago. And Megumi was alone when she came."

"Sano works with Kenshin." Kaoru said to herself. She looked down at her watch. "I need to go. thank you anyway Sae-san."

"Oh, no problem. Stop by any time dear. Anytime."

Kaoru started to power walk back to her home, but was slowing down so that she could sink into her own thoughts. She took the back route home, starting to whistle when cheery thoughts entered her head. About what wen on between her and Kenshin; and what he was making for dinner. She started to giggle like the school girl she once was. Pulling open the back door she had to remind herself to lock sometime, she was surprised when she wasn't struck with silence.

"So-chan?Is that you?" the chopping became much more audible now. "So-chan? What are you making in there?" She walked closer. It stopped as though someone had heard her coming. "So-chan?"

"I was wondering when someone would get home," the voice drifted from the kitchen. Kaoru knew who's ti was, but it was much different than Kenshin's normal tone.

"Why are you home so early?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin had yet to show his face before her. Footsteps started, and Kenshin emerged, though Kaoru would silently admit to herself that she was better off without him doing this. Those eyes from the days before, when he was training early in the morning. The eyes from the painting were looking on her. She tried not to get the cold chill as he kept taking steps forward. There was something on his hands. Something red; something dripping.

"Kenshin?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I-you live here-don't you?"

Kaoru didn't feel herself slowly backing up. Kenshin gained speed, his dirty hands on her upper arms, clutching and looking in her face for an answer. "Is there something wrong Kenshin? Tell me, please." She begged. Her back was against the wall, those eyes staring in hers, swirling around.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" His cheek was no longer red. "Tell me, I need an answer."

"Because your my boyfriend. Kenshin, is this some sort of joke?" It was that pleading look again. Kaoru realized that she nearly studdered over this statement, afraid that maybe this wasn't the man that she thought he was. Finally, her back was against the wall. "Please, tell me this is some sort of jo-"

"Stop babbling! How did I get here? Who the hell are you?" Confusion and anger were never a good combination. His hands started to tighten on her arms.

"I'm Kaoru, Kenshin, you came home with me from...from the agency."

"What agency?" he started to lower his voice. "Kaoru, what agency, tell me."

"_Your Dreams_."

His eyes started to wander toward the ground, widening ever so much she was afraid they'd pop right out. His hands started to shake, and he forced himself to hold tighter. Kaoru winced at the pain until there was nothing there anymore. She saw Kenshin turning around and walk into the living room, then abruptly fall to his knees clutching his cheek. He gave a low moan, obviously hiding the scream that he was trying to bare. His hands dug into that cheek until the skin nearly ripped off, but Kaoru was surprised when there was no blood. She watched, confused and in shock as little pieces of flesh began to peel away from his face. His fingers digging into a small marking. He clutched something, nearly screaming again and losing his breath. Kenshin stared at the little device in his hand before closing it and crushing whatever the device was into small pieces. He pulled the rest of the skin away. It wasn't skin, she told herself. A makeshift prison for something holding so firm as though it were real. She stepped closer.

"Get away from him Kaoru!" another voice yelled. Kaoru's eyes, along with Kenshin's, upturned to Sojiro standing in the doorway. There was a small dagger in his hands. "Step away from her before you hurt her." Kaoru had never heard Sojiro's voice so cold.

"Where's Kamatari, Kaoru?"

She looked between Sojiro and Kenshin. "I-"

"Don't answer him Kaoru!" Sojiro yelled.

"I won't harm her. Just tell me what I need to know Kaoru," Kenshin turned around, prompting Sojiro to lunge forward. Kenshin, with neat footwork, moved out of Sojiro's way as to where the boy couldn't thrust the dagger, but grab his hand on the back of the red head's neck.

"So-chan stop it!" Kaoru called out. "Kamatari is probably just started his shift at the bar."

"The same place he's always worked?" Kenshin managed out as Sojiro tightened his grip on Kenshin's neck.

"Kaoru, stop answering his questions or you'll be an accomplice to the fleeing of a wanted escapee."

Kaoru's heart stopped a moment, but with shaky eyes she turned toward Kenshin.

"Hai, the same place that he's always worked."

Sojiro held the dagger tip at Kenshin's Adam's apple, tempting to thrust it in at anytime. It seemed the red head was just a little faster, grabbing the dagger first before kneeling down and letting Sojiro roll over his back. The boy nearly took Kenshin with his, but the red head remained in stance while finding a way to finally get Sojiro off him. He started for the back door, but Sojiro was already up.

"I say that Seijuuro-san was right when he said that you had his training." And Kenshin stopped. Sojiro's signature smile returned to him as he stood, poised with the dagger that he could thrust out like a snake at any moment. Kenshin took one step back, clenching his fists.

"I won't harm anyone, but I need to leave."

"Kaoru, call the police," Sojiro ordered. His blue eyes went to her. "Call them. Now!"

Kaoru started for the phone, but then sopped and let her arms fall to her sides. "Iie."

"Why not?"

Kaoru folded her arms. "Let him go Sojiro."

"Are you crazy?  
Kaoru lunged toward her cousin and was swift to push him to the ground. "Kenshin, get out now."

"Get off me Kaoru."

And before she could blink, the door was opened and closed again. There was a small blur running toward her dojo. Sojiro pushed Kaoru off, leaving her on the floor. He too opened the door and started toward the dojo which Kenshin had jumped up on and over to hop the fence. Kaoru was left laying there, in shock, with on phrase running through her mind:

_You think he's a guilty one too?_

A,N: I'm sure it's confusing. Please, feel free to ask any questions. And, why do you think Kamatari is important?What was the 'device' that Kenshin pulled from his cheek? Till next time, KenSan out!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh...I feel the love. Well, I still like this story. Here we go!

**Chapter 10 **

Kaoru sat, trembling and wondering. Her breath was heavy, especially when she realized what she just did. She paused, and looked over to the phone. She wasn't planning on calling the police; not the police exactly. She was frazzled to the point she couldn't even remember where she had put that picture. And she sat there so long, she was starting to think about other things. About what had happened after the embassy had been bombed. How she watched and prayed to herself that her father was going to be alright. And crying when she got the news that he had passed away. She was thinking about how her mother was gone almost everyday during the court preceding, watching as they contemplated what they were going to do with the red-headed man.

Somewhere in her made her question things; how she would look into his eyes and wonder what it was that was there. There was guilt there, but back then, she was thinking that he was being smug about his accomplishment. When he answered his questions, he would be doing so with a soft voice, and looking straight forward, as though he were trying to apologize through the screen to any of those that were watching. When she turned thirteen, they sentenced him to the death penalty; she couldn't have been happier that day.

How could she be questioning her feelings back then, wanting to change them now? As choked back a few tears. That look was fuzzy; that look in his eyes. It was the same as he pleaded to her while wrestling with Sojiro. He was unsure, but in a slight determination. Kaoru picked herself up off her feet, stumbled, and continued toward her studio. She unlocked it, her hands shaking so bad that she questioned if she actually could. She sat at her desk, looking around at the blank screen and the clean screen.

"Kaoru-" she said low to herself, "you know that you have to do this. It's now or never."

She opened the top drawer and looked at the small photo, unmoved, and picked it up. She turned it over looking at the numbers written out like the person were in a hurry. Kaoru started to boot up the computer, knowing that a double whammy would allow her better chance of getting hold of the policeman that came to her door. She was quick was the e-mail, the went back out the dial the phone. She waited; and the few rings that she waited, it must have been ten thousand heartbeats. Her hand moved to want to settled the phone down on it's cradle. Five rings was too much, and just as she was about to set it down she heard:

"Moshi moshi?"

Kaoru swallowed saliva. "Is someone there?"

"Seijuuro-san?" she asked very shallow.

"Hai." Kaoru felt herself still tempted to set down that phone. She paused, opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"Were you the one that just sent the message?" he asked. Kaoru nodded to herself.

"Yeah."

"You're Kaoru, right?" he asked.

"Hai."

Kaoru looked at her feet. "Seijuuro-san; I...I really don't know why..."

"You have Kenshin, don't you?"

Kaoru turned to the open sliding doors, the wind billowing her curtains. "Not anymore Seijuuro-san."

"Call me Hiko, first which," he replied. "And secondly, what do you mean you don't have him anymore?" Kaoru cringed, feeling as though she were about to get yelled at.

"He took off...he took off out my back door...with my cousin following him."

Hiko paused this time, hummed in an angered fashion, and then said:

"You mean Sojiro?" he asked with disdain. Kaoru was now more in awe than she was when she called him. She heard clacking.

"How do you know So-chan Hiko-san?" Kaoru asked, she was leaning forward, ready to beg even though Hiko couldn't see her, just so she could know what was going on with everything.

"He works with me."

"You mean..." Kaoru turned her head down. It made sense now, why Sojiro called himself a 'secretary'. She swallowed again.

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Do you have something to do with all this?" And she knew there was something important that Hiko was trying to say when he and the clacking in the back round paused.

"I'm only trying to find my son, like I told you."

"But there's more to it, isn't there? You aren't the police are you?"

Hiko sighed. "In a way, I am." There was a pause. "I work as a hacker for the government. I keep my eyes on things that might be trying to hurt our systems when the government seems weary of something like that." Kaoru was plucking at her toes. "Do you understand what's going on here Kaoru?" he asked in a harsh voice. Kaoru whimpered, but bit back:

"Do you?"

That made Hiko shut up. "Well Hiko-san? Do you?"

"More than you do."

"Then tell me!" Kaoru demanded.

"Iie. Not now; not over the phone," Kaoru didn't want to think what it might be.

"Why?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Now he was just getting annoyed. "Think logically."

"Someone could be taping my phone?"

"My phone." Hiko said monotonously. " It wouldn't really surprise me; not with my line of work. And it wouldn't be the first time."

Kaoru held tighter to the phone. "Then, what do you want to do?" Kaoru turned back to the backyard halfway expecting her cousin to come back and continue to berate her.

"I'll be coming over...no that would be to...That cafe' that you go to-"

"Are you spying on me?!" Kaoru started to turn red. "Hiko-san-"

"Iie. It's the police, they had the same thought that I had. We weren't sure. Somebody has been around you, keeping you safe. And they saw you go. I get most of these reports," Hiko abruptly stopped.

"Hiko-san?"

"Look, this is not the best place to be for a conversation like this. I'm only trying to be precautious, we might have already said too much. Just meet me there at six thirty." And the line went dead. For some reason, Kaoru felt it better to keep the phone at her ear. She was still trying to process this whole mess that she was getting caught up in. She finally put the phone down and bit her lip. Six thirty wasn't that long, but it was also too long for her to wait. The other things that she questioned was whether or not there was a reason to fear for her life or not. Kaoru swallow, hung up the phone and went back into her studio. Maybe just a little painting would let her mind calm down.

* * *

On the other side of this whole conflict was Kenshin, running for his life with Sojiro still in tow. There was something about the boy that he knew wasn't right. He knew the boy though, the uses of the chip just made him forget just about anything police related besides his father. And he remembered Hiko talking about Sojiro, once bringing him to the penitentiary so they could meet. It wasn't as warm as Kenshin would have hoped it could have been. When Sojiro had left and he was sitting alone with Hiko, he tried to warm the tall man, but Hiko wasn't easily swayed. Needless to say that this would prove to be a useful argument toward Hiko; that is, if he could get everything on his task list done. 

Kenshin took a swift turn into an alley trying to avoid as many people as possible. The words were in one ear and out the other before he as able to process them. Though, he was certain, that they were nothing short of spiteful. He kept his eyes out for any police cars. This would have been suspicious to any officer, and no doubt they knew about everything by now.

"Slow down Himura! If you do, this will save from resisting arrest!" Kenshin's heart pounded more. What was it with breaking the law that tended to follow him. He suck in a breath. With only one glance, Kenshin make a quick calculation of the chain link fence and sprung up from the ground. One peek; there was Sojiro. There was Sojiro springing up as well to follow him.

"Where the hell is that bar again...?" Kenshin said in annoyance towards himself and his memory. He could see it in his head, but all this was doing was running him in circles and wearing him out. If there was one thing that he could tell, it was that Sojiro was able to keep up with him and had the same if not more endurance than Kenshin would have anticipated. But he couldn't read Sojiro; the boy was capable of masking his ki to the point that Kenshin was risking his neck to look back and see if the boy was still following him.

Then, there was a spark in his mind. It was something that he remembered. And it urged him to turn around and head straight toward Sojiro. The boy didn't see him coming to the point that he was stunned when Kenshin made sure he didn't hit Sojiro just so he was able to go the other way. It was something about being in Tokyo, something about what was going on that made him remember. He remembered all the old routes and ways to get around. The sudden thoughts made him take the weirdest route he had taken, looking once to see that Sojiro had lost his trail. It was taking a lot of focus. And suddenly, he stopped. There it was. The back door that Kamatari had always prompted him to come to if he ever needed to. His face was red, full of sweat with his bangs sticking to his face. He let out a pant and placed his back on the wall hoping that he could feel Sojiro but he would doubt it.

A few seconds, and Kenshin put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He peeked in. There was always something about the back. He was looking into the kitchen. A young woman came to him.

"You need to go to the front." She said.

"I need to speak with Kamatari. Please." He was still trying to catch his breath.

"You'll need to come to the..."

"Okon!" Kamatari's voice rang out. "Man the bar please!"

"Hai!"

The bar tender came back into the kitchen looking at the frazzled man calling upon him. A devious smile curled on Kamatari's lips and he closed his eyes. "Well, it seems that someone finally hooked you. I'm not surprised."

"You care to elaborate?" Kenshin huffed while straightening out his position. Kamatari watched the door fully shut.

"It doesn't seem to me that you would like to do this outside?" Kamatari asked. Kenshin started to shake his head.

"Preferably not."

Kamatari shrugged and looked around at all the cooks staring at him. Kamatari was being especially eccentric this night by showing off the feminism that he had. With his hands on his hips, Kamatari shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Kenshin to follow him. "You know, you haven't changed too much."

"It's glad to know that you haven't changed jobs either."

"I'm a conductor sweetheart. This is my Underground Railroad if you know what I mean." Kenshin nodded. They were in the bar now. The smell of the liquor was getting to him at that moment. The night he had with Kaoru just days before was coming back to him.

"Now, where do you think would be a wiser place to carry this conversation? We have back booths, but Kami-sama only knows what will be going on next to us." Kenshin crossed his arms in a paranoid fashion. "There are mostly drunkards here sweetie, no one will notice you, and if they think they do, I can assure them otherwise." Kamatari was being very proud of his figure. "Now, booths?"

"It will have to do."

Kamatari took his hand and giggled. Kenshin closed his eyes. He didn't really like this place; there were a lot of things that were not only surrounding him now, but in the past that made this the center of attention. "Why were you running hun?" Kamatari asked while setting down in the closed off booth. Kenshin took a quick glance around then looked to the temperamental bartender tapping fingers on the sticky table. Kenshin was trying to keep his arms from it.

"There's probably more on that seat than on this table sweetie. Don't get too germaphobic on me now."

"I'll try not to."

Kamatari leaned back in the booth with his arms crossed. He had a halter top on and his hair fluffed up. If there was anything that Kenshin had to say about Kamatari, it was that he had a good transition from male to female at any time.

"Now, please, do tell me what you must have risked your neck for sweetheart." Kamatari prompted looking toward his nicely polished nails. Kenshin heard a sound that he wasn't comfortable with, but he was able to stay focused nonetheless.

"As you can obviously tell, our mystical spell has been lifted."

"Yes; I can see that you clawed at your cheek very much. By the way? How did it happen?"

"It got interference I think one night when we went out o dance."

"We? Who is this 'we'?" Kamatari asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "Kaoru. And I frightened her. I couldn't think straight, all those repressed things..."

"They take a little to come back. So? You were the guy that Kaoru-dear got? That doesn't surprise me." Kamatari laughed. "I always thought that someone like you would be able to contain her.

"Dear, I need you to tell me why you need me? Is there someone following you?"

"Shishio is out," Kenshin said quickly, as though it were breaking news. Kamatari's eye brows went up. He then leaned his head down.

"I know sweetie. I've tried to find him myself, but as you can imagine, he doesn't trust me anymore." Kamatari was toying with a small pendant near where his breasts were. "How did you find him?"

"He has a woman. But, I think he's already relieved himself of the chip."

"That I already knew too."

Kenshin started to scowl holding back his want to hit Kamatari. "You want to tell me what all you know first?"

"Iie. I'm just waiting for you to reveal something to me that I don't already know."

"Are you still working with the government?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you really want to keep avoiding who was chasing you?"

"Kamatari, are you still working with the government?"

Kamatari looked away from Kenshin wanting to hit him as well. "I am. And with _Your Dreams_ as well. I work to get the fliers out to women who come to the bar and then I keep track for the government who needs it. Yes, I am still working with the government. Quid pro quo Kenshin."

When Kamatari started calling Kenshin by him name, that meant that he was starting to get serious. "Sojiro."

"Is he working with the police?" Kamatari asked.

"My father."

Kamatari raised his brows. "Then, are you concerned whether or not Hiko-sama knows that your like this."

"He probably already knows, knowing him," Kenshin stated. "And even though Sojiro works for him, I have a feeling that it's not like that."

"What we have another double agent or something?" Kenshin shrugged.

"It's always possible, or Sojiro doesn't think that Hiko needs to be involved."

Kamatari snorted. "The day Hiko is not involved in something is the day that Hell freezes over," Kamatari leaned on the table.

"Why did you decide to still work with the government?" Kenshin asked, knowing that the 'quid pro quo' would be followed.

"It was an under-the-table deal alright? Because, after finishing the work I finished with Shishio, I was still charged so, they set me up with _Your Dreams _but not as any kind of bridge between the two of them. I was there as..."

"I know that. You were there as was most of the men." Kamatari smiled. "I'm glad that I was able to get out though."

Kamatari had something about him that made Kenshin worry. The face was starting to become less silly and more serious. Biting his nail for a moment Kenshin looked at a spot on the table, started to rub at it, then looked up toward Kamatari. "I had no doubt you would, but.."

"But what?"

"How did Shishio get out? And why was he chosen?" Kamatari asked. "They usually choose good looking men like me and you, but Shishio, you think that someone would recognize him, especially after his testimony at the trial..."Kenshin put his hand up to insinuate to Kamatari that he should stop. "Well, anyway. What do you need?"

"I need help Kamatari, and I know that you can help me. How many have come to you?" Kamatari bit his lip."Kamatari, please be honest with me."

"Several men have came, just like you; confused, scared, misunderstood. Do you realize what that chip does to us? Do you?"

"I think..."

"Don't think. Don't assume. You'll just be making and _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_." Kamatari informed. His fingers were twisting in the curls around his ears. "You said that you forgot things, and they just came back to you. Keep thinking on those. What should you do? Should you run away. Run from all your problems? Kenshin, you are still the child that I met those years ago. You have yet to change."

"I've changed. I've changed a lot?"

"You've seen some sort of light. What went wrong?"

"No. No not that. It's not from them; it's now."

"Oh?" Kamatari raised his nose to the air. The fluorescent lights above them flickered a moment, and the raunchy sounds coming from the next booth was much more audible in the silence. "What is it?"

"Love; I guess."

"You guess? With Kaoru?" Kamatari started to laugh. "You're fearing all your decisions. What did you do?" Kamatari leaned closer to Kenshin, his smile wide like he really didn't need the answer to the question, but wanted to hear his thoughts read aloud.

"What I did?" Kenshin shrugged. "I frightened her. I didn't know who she was. I thought that maybe she was a threat. I was in a dream state almost. It was like the world was just swirling around me. Would you have done something?"

"I did something sweetheart." Kamatari said. "I made a very big mess. A very big, red, mess." Kamatari told him. "And look at your hands. They're still stained with something."

"Meat. Beef or chicken. I was cooking up something. Cutting it and the blood from it was coating my hands. I haven't wiped it off yet."

"So? If you are going to run, where will you go to hide yourself? How will you hide yourself sweetheart?"

"Cut my hair; dye it. Do something to get rid of my scar. I can do a lot of things."

"Can you forget though? Guilt is one thing that you can't stop. And it will eat at you." Kamatari shrugged. "You should do what they would least expect. Wait for a little bit first, control that anger the chip was controlling. Sort things out, and go back to her. Tell her what you feel, and then the res--the rest is up to you. I can only push you so far sweetheart, you know?"

"Yeah. I understand," Kamatari didn't rise, seeing that Kenshin was still wanting to ask questions.

"Is there something on your mind darling?"

"Me?" Kenshin pointed to himself. "I was just curious about you. How have you survived through all this? How has Shishio yet to come back to you? To kill you."

"Oh, I don't think he really gives a damn about me anymore. I'm just a bartender who tries to help women with their love lives. What threat am I except possibly extending the population."

"You know things?"

"Sweetie. You worry about you, and I'll worry about me? Yes?" Kamatari asked. "So, keep your mind and eyes open, that's the only thing that you can do, you know? As for the other men that you know who are in this situation--" Kamatari read Kenshin's eyes"--do what you think is right with that situation. I wouldn't know. They're not in danger, as far as I see it."

"Will the police come after us?"

"Not unless _Your Dreams_ finds out about the chip. But then, they loose the tracking device to so, I don't think anyone can find you if you make yourself small. And, if you really need something, find a good hacker."

Kamatari lifted himself from the booth, prompting Kenshin to do the same. Kamatari kissed Kenshin on the cheek before going back out to the bar. The red head stood stunned, cracked a small grin and took the back exit.

A/N: There is a lot going on here. You need to really keep up. Who's on whose side mostly. Do you trust Sojiro? And how important is Shishio? Did Kenshin really blow up the embassy? Till next time, KenSan out!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Welcome once again, glad the chapter sounded right, it sounded confusing. I have figured out the entire ending, I'm happy with it. Here we go!

**Chapter 11**

There was something about the way the Hiko nearly paced apprehensively near the cafe'. He tried not to make himself that conspicuous, but being he was something that you usually saw at a weight lifting competition and was nearly a foot taller than most of the locals, that was made hard. He leaned against a wall, jostling the bag hung over his shoulder while looking around. He looked down at his watch.

_'This is what get from asking to meet a woman; she's late. Just like all of them.'_ And Hiko folded his arms back against his chest and sighed. It was six forty six...'_hurry up...we don't have the luxury of time..._

Turning, Hiko stalked into the cafe' automatically choosing one of the booths with a view. The small bag was settled next to him as he started to twiddle his fingers. There was something about waiting this time that was making him nervous. A woman came up to him and smiled.

"Welcome, is there something I can get you?" Hiko looked to the woman's tag. Sekihara Sae.

"I'm actually waiting for a girl. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Oh," Sae started to look over Hiko with a weary eye. "You're the...oh.."

Hiko started to smirk. Apparently Kaoru had been blabbing to her friends about Kenshin. Bowing his head. "Despite the fact that I'm flattered, no I'm not the one that she is going out with. Is there anyway that you could please lead her over here when she decides that she should arrive?" Hiko folded his hands over one another. Sae caught his drift and nodded.

"Of course I will."

She walked away slowly, then started to nearly run away. And people wondered why he rarely ventured out. His hand went through his bangs for a moment before turning to the window. He was wondering about Kenshin. He knew for so long that Kenshin was always a little slow when it came to reacting to the things that he felt. And whenever went awry, he usually did the last thing he should which was trying to run away. Years of training and discipline, and yet he ran. Not always physically, Hiko tried to argue with himself. That wasn't going to well. He bobbed his head a minute going over the things that he was going to tell Kaoru, but they were starting to fly out the window. There was never a single moment in his life that he was so caught up things that he couldn't think straight. He started to chuckle to himself because the irony was just so corny.

"Sir?" Sae asked. Hiko looked up. There was Kaoru holding tight to her purse. Sae looked over to Kaoru, motioning for her to sit down before she said anything else. Kaoru looked across from the man whose hand she slammed in her door (twice), yelled out, denied the truth, and turned away without wanting to consider there was any other possibility. She too was twiddling her thumbs.

"So...is there anything I can get either of you?" Sae asked, trying to cut through the tension. Hiko looked up.

"Do you have sake'?"

"Um...I believe so. I'll go look. And you Kao-chan?"

"Tea's fine, thanks." Sae turned and sped off. That left Hiko and Kaoru looking at one another. Kaoru started to rub her arm gently.

"Hiko-san," she took a quick look at him. "What's with the trench coat?" she asked.

Hiko shrugged. "You never know what I could be hiding right?" he shrugged again. "It's just a precaution."

"You're sure full of them aren't you?" Kaoru leaned back knowing she was able to spark up a conversation. "It's not a gun is it?"

"No. I'm not fond of them."

"And yet you're a cop."

"That's where you're wrong," Hiko said to her. "I work with the police, but I'm not technically police, I just told you that."

"So you we're being a fraud?" Kaoru asked. Hiko was starting to pull things from the book bag.

"It's part of my job. I pretend to be and know who and what I am. You get what I'm trying to say?" Hiko asked. Kaoru didn't answer. "Anyway, I do have a badge. I'm like the FBI, I work in crime and such. Nothing too special. Get what they need when they can't get it."

"Oh." Kaoru looked down at her lap. "So, is there anything under the trench coat?"

Hiko shrugged. "A sword. Nothing much." He leaned back. Kaoru looked at him bug eyed.

"A-a sword? Are you serious? Nothing much!"

"Lower your voice," Hiko leaned in. "You really think I want that blurted out?"

"Why a sword you moron?" Kaoru hissed. They were nearly butting foreheads at this point.

"Because, like I said, I don't like guns and I'm a master swordsman. Goes side by side, you know? So..." Hiko drawled off and moved away from Kaoru as Sae set down their drinks. She smiled to Hiko, who managed to smile back.

"Arigato."

Sae bowed and walked away. Kaoru was starting to run her finger around the rim of her cup and Hiko was swirling the sake' in it's small bottle. They were both still uncomfortable about everything.

"What did you want to tell me about all this Hiko-san?" Kaoru finally took a sip from the tea cup. "Anything particular you want to start with?"

"The beginning preferably." He pulled out a few manila folders along with a small laptop. "I hope this place has good reception." Kaoru started to take one of the manila folders marked: **Start** in red marker. As she did, Hiko took it up from her giving her a glare.

"Now, a lot of this is just stuff I've just collected about things, and the things that I noticed. I don't even know if you're old enough to remember this or not, when the embassy was bombed," Hiko said low. Kaoru's eyes diverted away from him and her head turned toward the window.

"Yeah, of course I remember. My otou died in it."

"Then you must know who they said did it?"

"Kenshin, I know." Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair. "It seems a little stupid to believe this, but, I don't think he did it. For some reason or other, I just can't bring myself to believe it. I saw it back then, I thought he was being smug and he was being cocky in the courtroom, I was twelve, what should I have thought?" Kaoru was internally berating herself for starting to spew out these feelings to a man she'd only met once. But Hiko wouldn't interrupt her. "After so many years, you tuck it in the back of your mind and it means so minuscule anymore that you don't realize what's right in front of you. Hiko-san?" Hiko perked his head up. "I sound crazy to you or not?"

"You have the same feelings as I."

Kaoru started to point at Hiko. "Kenshin told me something. He told me that you were in it too when it happened."

"I was. Ten years ago, that is a long time. But, when you look at scars, it really never goes away." He started to roll up his sleeve. On the underside of his arm there lay a batch of burned skin. Kaoru cringed. "You'd think I would save myself, but I knew that my baka son was in the building but..." he shrugged. "Never thought that they would think he did it just because he ran from the back of the building."

"Ran from the...wait hold on a minute...what are you talking about?" Hiko scowled before taking a drink of the sake'.

"This is why I said I'd like to to start from the beginning. It's easier to understand. You get it now?" Kaoru had a slight amount of shame in her when Hiko said this. There was a moment that she nodded in which Hiko was thankful for. He gave her a nod back in satisfaction while he tried to toy with the computer. "There are things that I _can_ tell you, and there are things that I _will_ tell you, being even though they are second hand." He was still messing with the small laptop. "As soon as this piece of crap decides that it wants to load."

"Well, is there a beginning before the start?" Kaoru asked.

"A begin...yeah of course there is. There is a lot of the beginning, but only parts I want to tell you."

"Just tell me everything,"Kaoru said. "I'm ready for anything."

Hiko smirked. "You sure?" Kaoru nodded. "Okay. Let's start with the fact that Kenshin is not my biological son, though I think you could have deduced that."

"Small stature to big?" Kaoru suggested. Hiko's face fell for a moment, then he started to laugh.

"Yeah, if that's the way you want to look at it."

"Hiko-san!" Kaoru screeched. He started waving his hand.

"Take a joke girl. Serious as this situation is, there is no need for this much drama." He leaned into the screen. "Kenshin knows that he is not my son, but has been with me for so long that it really doesn't matter. But, along with being with me for so long, he hasn't picked up on some of the things I always lecture to him about." He let out a grin. "Finally."

"What is it?"

"Something for later, but at least I have it now," he moved the computer to the side. "I think you need to know a few things about him, things that are at this moment. You were gypped, there's no other way to put it. Most women aren't, but most women don't get a guy who can apply for Mensa. He's smart, and he knew what he needed to do to get out of his situation. And he did. He wasn't actually working," Kaoru's eyes widened, "he told you he was right?"

"A cook."

"That's what I thought he was going to say, because that was what he was. And a damn good one. Before it all happened."

"What happened Hiko-san? Why did you ask me what you did when you were leaving?"

"It was just something I did. Because I don't think that he did;no, think is not that word. I know he didn't do it, though he is a little rash at times." Hiko was starting to talk to himself. "Anyway, let me tell you something about Kenshin's personality. He's a very life-giving person. He doesn't fear death, but he does fear the thought of someone dying, whether or not he knows them. That was the biggest reason that it happened."

"How did he get in the building if he was only eighteen?"

Hiko shrugged. "Well... I gave him a few passwords that I know I shouldn't have..."Hiko started to drawl off. "This is what he told me. There was a man, and he knew it through a friend he said was Kamatari or something, not definite there."

"Kamatari-kun?" Kaoru perked up. "That's why..."

"Why what?"

"That's why he ran out of the house to Kamatari," Kaoru was piecing things together on her own. "What did he find out?"

"Will you please stop interrupting me? I understand you have your thoughts but please...keep them to yourself for just a little bit."

"Gomen."

"Okay, now. From Kamatari he had found out something. Kamatari was working as a double agent back then, one for the government, I only knew little about him, and the other for this man," he gave Kaoru a picture from the folder. She looked over it's gloss for a moment to see a man's mug shot, a smirk across his face. His hair was tied at the back of his head and bushy.

"He doesn't look too scared about being in prison."

"He's not. That was when he was younger. But his name was Makoto Shishio."

"Makoto...Shishio! You just said Shishio?" Kaoru was digging in her pocket for something, nearly throwing the picture in the air. Hiko grabbed it from her, acting like a simple picture would be a breech in government secrets.

"What are you doing?" Hiko demanded.

"Calling Yumi," Kaoru said.

"Why?"

"If you, a cop or whatever you are, then this must mean that Shishio's a bad guy, right?" Kaoru asked. She was waiting for the ringing to stop as Hiko grabbed it and closed it. She glared at him. "What was that for? Can't I at least save my friend?"

"She's already brainwashed if she's the one with him. She's seduced into some sort of trick no doubt. So you don't need to be calling anyone. And, remember this, I don't like repeating myself. Keep your voice down." Kaoru was still glowering over the man.

"So what? She's going to die now?"

"Depends on the outcome of all this."

Hiko handed the cell phone back to Kaoru, glaring at it's pinkness. The artist tucked in her pocket with spite, not letting up her relentless glare to the man. "Now, you interrupt me one more time with something pointless and I'm leaving. I don't play games, and you can't either. This is as serious as it comes. Kenshin is the last person that you need to be worried about. If he cares enough about your safety, then he will protect you. Shishio is the one that you need to worry about if you have met him. He is a threat. This is where I left off," Hiko started to boil down knowing he would go off on a tangent if he kept it up. He took a long drink from the sake' bottle. "Kamatari was working as a helper for Shishio, along with one of the officers that was keeping tabs on you, Cho." Hiko lowered his head. "They were caught, along with all of Shishio's minions. You want to know why Shishio was caught?"

"It would be useful," Kaoru said. Hiko was shuffling through a few more papers. He handed over a picture. Kaoru wanted to get sick at the sight. "Is this...?"

"That was when Shishio was burned; he was in the embassy as well. One of the "survivors","Hiko nearly spat venom. "But, this is who my baka son said was the cause. He was the one behind everything. Before that, all Shishio was was a petty thief, a few armed robberies, nothing that was really that serious compared to everything else. When they got him from the fire, well. everyone considered him a miracles and yada yada."

"Why were Kamatari and Cho and the others caught? Was Shishio?"

Hiko was glaring at Kaoru for a moment, but he allowed his one to pass. "When Kenshin was on trial, he told what he was trying to do, though it seemed corny. He was trying to be a hero, but he couldn't tell anyone where he had gotten the passwords. He knew that would have cost me my job," Hiko said morosely. "He got into the back, in the wiring of the building. Blow up the power station, cut off the ability to see. Or, that's what it seems like.

"Kamatari told Kenshin the plan, wanting him to slip it to me somehow knowing I could do something about it. But, he wanted to take it into his own hands."

"Had Shishio and Kenshin ever met before?" Kaoru questioned. Hiko shrugged, drinking from the sake' bottle.

"I don't know; it's possible but I doubt it. Anyway, he went in was prepared to do anything to save the people in there. He knew where Shishio was planning to do everything. Low and behold, there was Shishio waiting when Kenshin entered, able to push past a secretary who testified against him. She said he had a knife. He did, not out."

"This is all second hand right?" Kaoru asked. "I would get a much clearer story from Kenshin, what he did?"

"Hai. But everything behind the scenes...well...that's me. There's a lot of crazy stuff going on at one time."

Kaoru nodded. "Do you have a pen and a scrap piece of paper or something?" Hiko started digging in the bottom of the bag producing a small pencil and piece of paper. Kaoru started to make small notes on everything, arrows going everywhere from one name to the other. And in the center was Kenshin's name.Hiko raised a brow realizing that he was confusing the girl. Kaoru started to calculate things out in her head. Abruptly she asked. "How was Shishio and his lackeys caught?"

"You playing detective now?"

"Who says I can't?" Kaoru bit back. Hiko put his hands up defensively. "Actually, first, how did they catch Kenshin?"

Hiko sighed. "Okay, Kenshin got to Shishio in the back, but not in enough time that he could stop Shishio from detonating the device, obviously. They were both out of the room at that time, Kenshin trying to fight with Shishio, but that being a very hard battle. The flames were eating near them. Now, I saw all this. I was lucky to find Kenshin trying to fight him, but I was cut off by the flames. Eventually it was all ate away, parts of the building were falling where they were fighting and such. I got out. Kenshin tried to get out to, knowing his life was at stack, but he was running from the back. And they saw him coming through all menacing like and it gave the wrong impression," Hiko put his hand over his eyes. "I wish I couldn't remember it."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me Hiko-san," Kaoru realized that despite this man was tough and strong and cruel, he had that parental side to him for raising Kenshin from a small boy. He started to shake his head at Kaoru.

"You'll find out from me or him." Hiko raised his head up showing he had gathered everything he was trying to say. "And, it will be better that you learn more from me than when you forget and have to ask him sometime. It will be much harder on him, especially if he's repressed the memory.

"Have you seen him nude yet?" Hiko asked. Kaoru started to blush and bit her lip. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, have you seen or felt a little hole, or indention-like mark on his right hip?" Hiko asked. He was holding what looked to be another picture in his hand, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't think-" Kaoru was thinking deeply on this one. "I remember something like that. What kind of scar is it?"

"A bullet wound. From when they caught him. He ran, and they hit him through the hip. It immobilized him, he started loosing blood real quick." Hiko showed her a picture. "That was the only way they could. He was much faster than any of them could have ever wanted to be. But they cuffed him, rest is history." Hiko stole up the picture. "None of this is pretty; not a bit of it."

"Then, Shishio?" Kaoru asked. She watched Hiko try to sip from the bottle, but it was empty.

"These things just keep getting smaller don't they?" he looked in the bottle. "Figures." He put the small bottle back on the table watching Kaoru taking real small sip of her tea that was not even half gone yet. "Shishio was caught, along with his lackeys, for the planning of all this. Not a hefty sentence really, compared to death row, ten or twelve years I think. Cho was close with the police and they gave him an under the table deal, along with Kamatari who I just recently discovered was one of the first to be tested to be used in the process of creating _Your Dreams_."

"Then, couldn't they consider Shishio the 'other guy' that Kenshin as talking about, or was that just too broad for the courts and all the suits to understand?" Kaoru asked him. Hiko shrugged and laughed.

"Must have been. Though, him working there helped. He worked the small jobs, he was even lower than me in all ruckus that went on there. He looked at first as though he were caught up in everything. They were able to get surveillance video of him..."Hiko stopped a moment, lost in his own thought.

"Something wrong Hiko-san?" Hiko stayed silent then started looking for things on his computer. She watched his fingers go over the keyboard faster than she had ever seen anyone. She watched his eyes move to read things quickly. "Hiko-san?"

"Hush," he put a silence to her. Kaoru just waited patiently while he worked. "Dammit." He started to repeatedly hit the escape button. "Come on, come on. Get out, get out." He stopped a moment then started up again. His lips pressed against one another. He scowled. "Kuso."

"Hiko-san?" Kaoru stood and went over to the other side of the table to look at Hiko's screen. He was trying to so something that was impossible. Each time he hit the escape button, the screen would flash denying him the ability to go anywhere. "What's wrong?"

"I've been hacked." He hissed and closed the computer quickly. "Dammit, baka."

"Who could have..."

"The government." He pressed his hand against his forehead. "They're hellbent on protecting this."

"What were you trying to get to?"

"It was a file, I was this close?" he pinched his fingers together. He took a deep breath. "I'll have to go straight to the source then. That's the only way to do it."

"Do what?"

Hiko pursed his lips a moment. "What file were you trying to get?"

"A video file. An old surveillance video from right before the embassy went up in flames. I know they still have it. It's too important to get rid of. And now they're protecting it with all they've got."

"Gomen."

Hiko looked to her. "What did you do? It was my fault for trying. I can just try again now that I know what they're doing to block me." He crossed his arms gaining his cool again. Kaoru let herself sit back across from his, they're eyes meeting for a moment. Hiko was silent, his fingers tapping on the to of the computer. He smirked. Kaoru was looking at her phone when she heard a small buzz coming. But it was Hiko drawing out his phone.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked. "Just the person I needed. "And from the other line:

"What is that suppose to mean Seijuuro?" It was Saito's ever cheery voice.

"You think you could get something else for me?" Hiko asked he was lowering his voice to a whisper now.

"Would that be the file you just tried to attain?" Saito asked back.

"Yeah, that."

"Already tried it. And my computer's been frozen too. We're not getting to that. Why do you need it so bad anyway?"

"It's a key," Hiko replied. "I need to unlock something."

"What a metaphor. A key to unlock your son's freedom? That's the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Your son Seijuuro. Himura?" Saito was getting hot. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is? Would you?"

"Iie, why? Do you?"

"Would I be asking you? Does the girl? She's with you isn't she?" Hiko glanced over to see Kaoru trying to gather information. He passed her what was left of the manila folder and urged her to open it and look over everything. He turned back to Saito.

"She is."

"And does she know?"

"No; she says she's lost him." Hiko said. Saito began to hum.

"She's lost him, you never found him, and we've lost him."

"You lost him?" Hiko asked. "How are we going to find him?"

"Who the last person to see him?" Saito asked back. Hiko thought, and looked to Kaoru.

"Kamiya," Hiko said. Kaoru drew her head up. "Where you the last to see Kenshin? That you know of?" Kaoru slowly shook her head. "Then who?"

"Sojiro was following him. If he got to the bar, Kamatari."

Hiko was about to talk to Saito, but turned back to Kaoru again. "Do you know Kamatari's full name?"

"Honjo Kamatari I think."

"Did you hear that Saito?" Hiko asked.

"Honjo?" Saito asked back. "And what about your little helper; the bundle of joy Sojiro?"

"Seta. Seta Sojiro." Hiko half lidded his eyes. "Did the police ever know where he was?"

"At Kamiya's residence. But you knew that. You just weren't sure it was him." Saito stopped.

"You want me to try again?" Hiko asked. "To get the file?"

"Forget about trying to free your son. Our priority is to find him first. Until we do, we have to tell the public of an escaped convict." And Saito hung up the phone before Hiko was able to interject. There was a bit of negative energy from the tall man as he looked at the phone for answers. Kaoru was looking through all the gathered information. Her eyes skimming quickly.

"Keep the file," Hiko stood. "I need to go."

"Hiko-san...?"

"You know my number if you need something. I need to go now." And he staggered out of the cafe' with his laptop under his arm. Kaoru looked back down to the information; she was still penciling down all the connections. And she knew why Hiko was so alarmed. The thought of Kenshin being still made out as a convict. Sae was at the table again.

"Kao-chan? Where is that man?"

"Hiko-san?"

"Yeah."

"He left."

Sae folded her hands. "Are you going to pay?"

Kaoru looked up at her. And then looked down at the empty sake' bottle Hiko had left.

"Yeah. I guess." She put all the things together in the manila folder and grabbed her purse. And she saw across the table, there lay Hiko's bag he'd forgotten to grab. She picked it up and slid the manila folder into it. There was more than where the one had came from. She gazed into the depth of it, closed it, and went up to pay for the items purchased.

* * *

Unsure of where he should turn, the red head was relying on his sense of direction to try and lead him around the Tokyo area. He was still eluding Sojiro, and he hoped he would be able to for a long time. But he knew he stuck out. And he found himself taking a train to where he could bed down in a hotel for a night or two and think things over. 

There were no personal belongings he was carrying. He sat on the bed, and had put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up. Staring at himself in mirror, it was the thoughts of what he could do to at least make sure he wasn't too easily noticed. Her ran his fingers through his hair that he had been needing to cut for so long. And the scar with his nail makings biting into his face. His hands were still full of the beef or chicken he'd been cutting at. He washed them off, the blood going down the drain in a spiral. He closed his eyes and wiped off his hands. There was only so much he could do. Coming in under a false name...that was the start. Seijuuro Shinta That was what he told the receptionist. A bed for a few nights. He started to curl up on the bed and fall asleep. He was too tired to think of anything else.

A/N: Very long. Hope you liked! Till next time. KenSan out!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Well..here goes something...

**Chapter 12 **

Kaoru sat at home for the longest time, staring towards that picture on the wall. The picture of her friends all together, smiling and happy. And she especially looked to Yumi, who she worried over the most. She pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed. She waited for the ring. Once, twice, three times...then it went to voice mail. This was the third time that she had done this now. There was just no luck.

Standing on her toes, she reached up and plucked the framed portrait from the wall. There was a stain it had been there so long. She looked at all her friends with a smile, then she took it into her studio and hid it from herself, hoping that maybe that would allow her to evade the worry. But, she knew it wouldn't. When she came back, she was looking at the bag Hiko had left at the cafe' and she was wondering if everything he did was intentional. She opened it up and looked at all the compiled information. Out came one of the manila folders. She stared at it for the longest time, like there was nothing that she was able to do about it. She tempted to open it, but then stopped.

"What if he didn't mean to?" Kaoru asked herself. And she thought of this man in her head. Just from that small encounter with him, and all that Kenshin had told her on occasions, she was able to realize that Hiko was a man that did just about everything he did for a purpose. He remembered the computer, didn't he? So why forget the bag?

She opened the file and was looking at pictures of the damage to the American embassy. And that's all there were, different views of the embassy. Kaoru felt her heart begin to jump looking at all of these. And then there was a picture of Hiko, dressed suit and tie and covered in soot. He was running toward something. Another flip, and there was an ambulance that the NPA were keeping him away from. Kaoru surmised that it was Kenshin they were hauling away. She stopped looking at these pictures long enough to contemplate what they meant. They were all in a sequence, like Hiko was telling her a story through them. She put words to them, and she nearly started crying about it.

"What was going on..?" Kaoru put the file back in and opened another. There were typed conversations between him and Kenshin. They were dated as far back as ten years. The duration of which Kenshin was in prison. Kenshin was doing more talking than Hiko was. She only skimmed some of the conversations, all of which Hiko must have found important. They were long, but Kaoru knew that Hiko must have only had short durations with Kenshin. She didn't bother to read them. The further she dug, the more that she found in the bag. Most importantly, a tape recorder was in there, and there were several different tapes that she could use to listen. When the time came though.

Before she was able to complete her little search, she heard the door start to open. She hid the bag behind the couch while Sojiro walked in. He was tired, but the smile was on his face. He just kept smiling and smiling toward Kaoru while walking closer. Kaoru sat on the couch in fear, she knew that look on her cousins face.

"So-chan?"

Sojiro sat next to Kaoru, and was in distance if he wanted to grab her. She didn't allow her force to give off fear. She stared at the blank screen of her television and just kept staring, watching Sojiro while he sat very still, like he were waiting for the right time to say something, but they sat very still and quiet.

"So-chan?" Kaoru asked again, this time more vehemently.

"Kao; why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play coy."

Kaoru looked down to the couch. Not even the mirror image was pleasant. "Why did you let him go?" Sojiro asked as calm as though he were asking 'how are you'. "You had him in your hands, he was trusting you, and you let him go."

"I-I don't know."

"Do you know what you've done!" Sojiro raised his voice. "Well?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

Kaoru sucked in her breath. "Hai."

"What's that?"

"Hai. I do know something. I know...I know that Kenshin didn't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sojiro leaned closer. "What do you mean? He hurt people in that embassy."

"It wasn't him!" Kaoru nearly yelled. "He didn't hurt anybody."

"Have you been talking to Seijuuro-san?" Sojiro asked swiftly. Kaoru was quiet yet again, and she took in a deep breath. "Kao-chan, have you been talking to Seijuuro Hiko?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know," Sojiro asked.

"How do you know who Hiko is So-chan?" Kaoru questioned unsure of what Sojiro was saying. She waited patiently for Sojiro to answer, feeling that she had turned the tables on him. And there was more quiet. Much more quiet. Sojiro was dueling with her, making her answer first. "So-chan? I want you to answer my question. How do you now Hiko?" Sojiro grit his teeth.

"I work for him," and the smile returned.

"You work for..."

"When I speak of him, I use the name he asked I use. Kakunoshin Ni'itsu. But, I work as an assistant, a secretary, at times I've been a spy to help him gather information."

"Do you believe the things that he says to you?"

"You have met Seijuuro-san then?" Sojiro demanded conformation. Kaoru's hands folded in her lap, and she raised her head to look at the ceiling.

"Hai. I have spoken with him; over the phone and--and through e-mail."

"He only trusts certain people you realize," Sojiro stated. He had cooled down, and this was no more than a casual conversation between the two of them.

"He's a bit of a hermit," Kaoru remarked.

"That's exactly it. He hates people. He says that they all lie. He really doesn't 'trust' anyone. He puts a little faith in somebody, but as for really trusting, the only things that he'll believe are the hard facts in front of him. "

Kaoru started to wonder why exactly Hiko would go out of his way to meet with her then. And leaving the bag for her, as she finally allowed herself to believe. "Do you think that just because Hiko found some inconsistencies that Kenshin commit the crime? Kao, he's like you are. He doesn't want to believe that something like that could happen to his flesh and blood, just like you didn't want to believe that Uncle had died. It happened, and it was true."

"Kenshin didn't do anything! He's too nice! It's not possible..."

Sojiro stood and started to walk away from Kaoru, but as he did, he saw the fabric of the bag sticking up from behind the couch. When looking back to Kaoru, he pursed his lips momentarily before turning back around. "Where are you going So-chan?"

"Out."

"Leave him alone." Kaoru whimpered. "Leave Kenshin alone! He didn't do anything to you." Sojiro turned his head away momentarily looking at his shoes. He smiled wider.

"I know, but I'm doing what Kakunoshin-san asked me to."

Sojiro closed the door leaving Kaoru alone again. She sat balled up with her arms around her knees. In that position, there was so much going through her mind that she couldn't grasp it all. She turned to look back at the bag, and as much as she wanted to grab it, she left it alone and turned back into her sitting position.

* * *

"It's only a matter of time," Kenshin mumbled to himself. Just like Kaoru, he seemed lifeless while looking out to the ever darkening day. He had a pen grasped in his hand; it hovered menacingly over a pad of paper. He half lidded his eyes, and they watched how his hand would grip on his knee. "I don't really..." Kenshin dropped the pen and rose robotically. He went between the beds and picked up the phone. His fingers dialed, and he slid down the nightstand resting his head on the edge of it. It rang a few times, his hand nearly throwing it back on the receiver. His heart was beginning to slow down, and he could hear it in his ears. There was a fourth ring, then the phone picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" the rough voice growled. Kenshin pried his teeth from his bottom lip. "Who's there?"

"Stay out of it," Kenshin demanded. He put a hand to his throat after hearing how weak his voice sounded. "Stay out of it shishou."

"Ken-" Kenshin hung up the phone not able to take it any longer.

"No one needs to be involved. This is my problem...this is my fault," he murmured. The images in his head were like lightning. Kamatari couldn't quite understand what he was going through. Kamatari had committed a few bad acts, but he didn't understand what it felt like to be guilty about what you did.

The truth was that Kenshin didn't do anything, and he knew that. No matter how many times he said that, it didn't take away from the fact that people died and he had ever scarred Hiko in the process. When you mess up, he thought, you mess up big. And he really wasn't sure why he got involved in the thing. He should have never pressured Hiko to tell him any password information, or asked Kamatari everything that was going on. If he hadn't done that, Kenshin knew that he wouldn't be in the position that he was in that moment.

There was a flashback going through his mind in that instant, thinking back to that day...

_It was as any day should be. Quiet and calm. The people around the teen were just trying to get to work. They were stealing buses and trains. People were coming in floods from the stations as well. A well oiled machine was what the city was. Everything worked like clock work. There was never anything that was out of the ordinary. And if there was, no one felt that it was important enough to tell about. _

_The red head looked around at all the people. He hid his face by a hoodie. There was nothing off about that. He was just a teenager after all. His hands were tucked into the pocket. He looked up to the light and waited for the appropriate time to go across the walk. On this day, he just had to be another cog in the Tokyo machine. _

_His brain was making his legs move the route, but his mind was somewhere else. His hands touched the small dagger hidden in pocket. He didn't think he would need it, but there was no sense in being unprepared for something like this. _

_Kamatari had told him everything down to the second that Shishio was planning to do. Intercepting him was going to be the biggest challenge. Apparently where he was going to be was beyond passwords. It was secretaries, guards and all other sorts of things he knew that he was going to have to get past. _

_Once arriving at the bulding, Kenshin stared at it with distrust unsure of what he had to do. The only thing he figured there was to do was..._

The phone rang in room making Kenshin jump. He turned and looked at it having a bad feeling. He wanted to let it ring, but then the person would certainly keep calling; he was sure. So, he picked up the phone and tentatively put it to his ear. He let his breath heave a little bit as to signal to the person that he was there.

"Don't hang up on me Kenshin, I taught you better than that." Kenshin bit his lip when listening to Hiko berate him. "What do you mean stay out of it? I'm as involved as anyone else around you."

"Please...you're not getting hurt..."

"You'll be hurt before I will if you don't get your act together you moron!" Hiko yelled. "You're worried about me and you've already put you're girlfriend in danger."

"I know."

"Then shouldn't you be protecting her."

"Against what? Me? I'm the most likely to hurt her. She probably already hates me anyway."

"Kenshin...you baka deshi...you still don't understand what the word 'love' means do you?"

"What does that have.."

"You forget here, I can get to you in ten minutes from tracking the phone you called from."

"I know you can," Kenshin rested his head on his knees. "How involved are you?"

"As far as I can be," Hiko said. "As far in to know that I can't get out know. The police are aware of what _Your Dreams _has been doing. They have a warrant on you by now, knowing how efficient Saito is." Kenshin sighed.

"Saito? Of all people?"

"Yes. Saito."

"What do you think I need to do then?"

"Get somewhere safer than a hotel. That's one of the first places they search, other than Kaoru's place. By now, they've no doubt gained a search warrant for her home." Hiko said. This chilled Kenshin's blood. He gripped the phone tighter. "I would ask you to come here, but I don't trust Sojiro enough for that." He said this under his breath like it was a minor thing.

"I have different people telling me what to do shishou...Kamatari thinks I should go back to Kaoru shortly after this...I don't want to put her in danger." Kenshin explained. He picked himself up and sat on one of the beds.

"Since I'm in touch with her, I'll tell you once they've finished the first search and if they're planning any follow up checks. I know Saito will end up telling me these things, or I'll find out myself; either way." Hiko explained. "Tell me what you think about this girl." Hiko asked.

"Does that really matter?"

"No, but I just want to know," Kenshin could hear a light clacking in the back round. "Kenshin?"

"You sure your phone isn't tapped?" Kenshin asked. Hiko snorted.

"Now you ask? After I just revealed criminal shit you're worried about what you say about your girlfriend."

"It didn't cross my mind until now," Kenshin rebutted.

"There's nothing on it. I checked before calling you back," Hiko told him. "So? Anything about this girl?"

"You've seen her?"

"Well of course. But, we all have different tastes in our women." Hiko explained. The thought of what his father liked was crossing his mind. He made a sour face when thinking those thoughts. "Kenshin? Don't hang up on me."

"Beautiful," Kenshin belted out. "She's creative, and she's unique. She's honest and I feel like I can tell her anything."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"And...she also doesn't have a tolerance for alcohol. Not like me or you."

"Mad?"

"Honest." Hiko whistled.

"I know what that tone of voice means," Hiko was laughing as he said this. Kenshin started to turn red. At this point in the conversation, he had lifted from the minor depression that he had been in there for a few moments. Talking to Hiko always did that to him. Hiko's comments, although either sarcastic or conceited, always seemed to bring a certain humor into whatever you were talking about at the moment.

"Head out of gutter please."

"Oh? So something didn't happen between you two?" he asked. Kenshin was weighing whether or not he should tell Hiko or not. "The silence gives me all the answers I need."

"I didn't say anything!" Kenshin hollered.

"I know. But you're my son, I know these things. It's a paternal instinct, so to say."

"Oh shut up!" Kenshin clenched his jaw childishly.

"Seriously Kenshin. Get out of there alright? Find somewhere you'll be safe."

"Would staying with somebody be better?" Kenshin asked having Kamatari in mind.

"Someone you're not too close to maybe. Someone they don't think you'll go to. But, police are stupider than you think they are. Minus Saito of course. "

"Isn't that the truth," Kenshin shook his head. "I'll see what I can do, alright shishou."

"You to get in touch with me as soon as you find a place." Hiko explained. "I'll see what I can do from there. There's only so much that I can do for you."

"I really don't need you to help me. I'm a grown man."

"Yeah, man yes, grown, not so much."

"Shut up!" Hiko was cackling while Kenshin steamed over the comment. "Heightist."

"Jealous."

Kenshin sat holding the phone and letting himself think things over. After several minutes of silence he said to Hiko:

"I do love her you know."

"Did I say you didn't. You just don't really know what it is yet. You will."

"I'll talk to you later dad," Kenshin said. Hiko hung up the phone after that. For a few minutes, watching the digital clock to mark his time, he thought out all these things. And finally he said while rising and ready to leave:

"It's only a matter of time.

A/N: Cool? Took me forever to come up with this. And the 'heightist' thing comes from my history class. This kid, 4'11' or so, says our teacher is heightist because he's always subtly made fun of. It's just a joke we all share though.

Hope ya liked! Till next time, KenSan out!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. I've been having these explosions of ideas. Well, here we go!

**Chapter 13**

When Kenshin made his decision to go and stay with Kamatari, he made it with the sound idea in his head that he would be safe until the next day. As he told himself that he would, he took a pair of scissors that he had found in the room and looked at the long tresses that were falling down his back. It was a major symbol that made him stand out in a crowd. He stared at himself for the longest time holding the hair in his hand where it was tied up. He would put the scissors to it and get ready to snip it off with one cut, but would back away. It was what Kamatari told him that was making him worry. Should he or should he not alter his appearance. Finally, with one quick though the scissors went down like a guillotine. The silky hair started to fall through his fingers. and to the ground. He gripped under the hair scrunchy and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were neutral, and his hair was around the nape of his neck shedding down his shirt. He started scrapping out the hair and putting it in the sink. He took the scissors and carefully worked to even out the ends. He was sure he didn't do as good of a job as he could have, but as home haircuts went, he was fine.

Kenshin looked at the clump of hair in his hand. He paused and started pulling little pieces of it and washed it down the sink. He did this until all was left was a scrunchy which he shoved into his back pocket. As he left the bathroom, he looked at himself one last time and tried to smile. It was watching how the corners of his mouth would twitch as he did that made him a little depressed. But the smile came, and he was relieved.

* * *

The next morning, the red head woke to look at the clock reading 06:37 A.M. in red letters. He rose from the bed and took up his pants he'd put on the floor next to him. He pulled them up and patted out the wrinkles. He made sure that he looked at least suitable before he walked out of the door. The hallways were quiet, the lights were dimmed. Kenshin passed one man on his way. The man looked back at the short red head who kept a steady kind face on.

Kenshin checked out with odd looks from the secretary. He started out into the cool morning. The sun had barely begun to rise and the air was prickling on his skin. But it wasn't the air that was scaring him. Nor technically was it what was making his skin prickle. It was the thought that he was running away again, like he was always running away. What reason was there that made him fear so much? He was a generally strong person. Kenshin hung his head and sighed as he started into the early morning streets of Tokyo that were already ablaze with people heading into the office and starting their days. He saw school children run past him to catch the bus. It was reminiscent of his days long before he made a stupid decision and threw away the best life that anyone could have had.

Nearly an hour of walking through these streets and other back streets, Kenshin finally arrived at the three story tall studio and apartment complex that Honjo Kamatari had stayed in for the past decade he was sure. Kenshin worked his way up the fire escapes, not that it was any less conspicuous than taking the stairs. He paused at the sliding glass door not wanting to alert Kamatari, who was already up and going through his morning routine, that there was a friend on the opposite side of the actual entrance. But, Kenshin didn't need to alert Kamatari, for his appearance in the doorway alone was enough to scare Kamatari. The transvestite unlocked the door to reveal his skimpy self in the morning. The hair was tossed and his robe hung on his frame loosely. Kenshin gave a meek wave before Kamatari started to push him into the spic and span two room studio.

"Hun, what are you doing here not alerting me like this?" Kamatari asked. Kenshin shrugged a moment. "Oh dear, oh dear...I knew that something like this was going to end up happening, and I was right." Kamatari pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh dear, oh dear. And what in the hell did you do with your hair!" Kamatari explained. If Kenshin's wasn't awake before, he sure was now. "Look at all these unstraight ends. I told you not to do this, and look what I get out of you mister."

"Kamatari-san..."

"Ah ah ah. No ifs ands or nuts with me. I am fixing your hair right now!You are lucky that I am in cosmetology schooling right now!"

"When did this occur?"

"About two years ago, now sit down and sit still." Kamatari pushed him down on the tatami mats. This is why he trusted Kamatari as much as he did. Though the fellow had been bad at one time, Kamatari was like an anti-hero. Though he really didn't want to be any sort of hero, he always ended up being on the good guys side.

From where Kenshin had cut away at his own hair, there was more that was falling on the ground. Kamatari had him holding a small mirror from which he was working. Kenshin watched the progression with eagerness. Unlike any other barbers that he had been to though, Kamatari wasn't asking him to move his head any certain way, he moved it for Kenshin into the position whether it was up or down. Within fifteen minutes, Kenshin had a straight edge at the nape of his neck.

"There now, you look a little better. I would have preferred it long though," Kamatari leaned on Kenshin with his arms around the red head's neck. "What brings you to me hun?" he whispered in Kenshin's ear. The red head's eyes half lidded.

"Hiding."

"Oh, really. I'm that special am I?" Kamatari stood off of Kenshin which was a considerable change of weight. "What about Kaoru? Have you spoken to her?"

"Iie...not yet."

Kamatari sighed. "Have you eaten? I was just about to make breakfast."

"I can last for a little bit."

"Your way of saying that you're starved isn't it hun?" Kenshin shrugged. "I'll have something whipped up in no time. As for you pretty boy, here," Kamatari tossed a phone over to Kenshin. The red head was lucky to catch it. "Call Kaoru-chan. I won't start breakfast until you start dialing."

With hesitance Kenshin looked down at the piece of machinery that he was wishing hadn't been invented at this point. He stared at it blankly. He knew Kaoru's number, but his fingers weren't cooperating.

"Hun, what are you afraid of?" Kamatari had sympathy in his voice like no other. Short of a response, Kenshin started to dial despite his want not to. Kamatari made his face stern though he was melting inside from pity and the sight of how much love that Kenshin had for the girl he'd tried to hook up for the longest time.

Kenshin put the phone to his ear and looked up to Kamatari. The man turned into the kitchen and started pulling out items from the refrigerator. Kenshin heard the phone ring once, twice, three times. The longer it rang, the more fear entered him. His hands couldn't stop shaking. Someone picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" he heard. It was Kaoru. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Oh my god, Kenshin are you alright? Sojiro didn't hurt you did he?" Kaoru was panting a little. Kenshin must have really scared her.

"Iie...I'll survive, that I will," he looked up to see if Kamatari was peaking in at him. "How are you Kaoru-dono?"

"Fine I guess. Where are you?"

"For your safety, I'm not going to tell you," Kenshin said. "Please, understand."

"I get it," Kaoru's voice was genuine."You scared me so much Kenshin."

"I didn't mean to."

"When can I see you again?"

Kenshin swallowed his saliva at those words. It was the conformation that someone actually wanted him, and that Kaoru especially wanted him after all he'd done to her and her life. A smile curled on his lips. "When there comes a way that we can get out of this mess," reassured the red head. "And there's always a way."

"Ah the optimism returns," Kamatari whispered. "In a phone call no less. Am I good or what?" he asked wallowing in his own prasies. Kenshin on the other hand was trying to ignore Kamatari's pride-filled comments on himself and focus on Kaoru.

"Kenshin...why did you do it?" Kaoru asked. Kamatari watched Kenshin's face fall as fast it had risen. The red head's eyes looked up to Kamatari and he pursed his lips. This was not something that he preferred to talk about with people around, even Kamatari who knew. He stood up and walked over to the door that he had entered in. Kamatari, feeling shunned, turned his back and went into the kitchen.

"Kaoru-dono, I know that you must want so many answers," Kenshin was feeling a sword stab through his insides. His debate was going so far that he felt he was about to have a stroke. "I guess I was that kid that knew that he could do something, or rather wanted to do something so he would be recognized. When I was in high school, I wasn't exactly what you would call "popular". I compensated by telling myself that one day I would do something that would blow everyone out of the water. I guess I did that; just not in the way that I wanted to do it though.

"Dad worked there, so I guess that maybe I was concerned for his safety as well. I learned through Kamatari-san," Kenshin looked back to make sure that Kamatari wasn't looking through the glass.

"I know, your Dad told me." Kenshin let in sink in that he already knew that Hiko had spoken with Kaoru.

"Okay, well I remember walking up to the place and when I went in, the secretary knew by face; we were on a name to name basis. I brought things to Dad all the time. I hadn't been much further than that. The worst part was I was stupid enough to think that I could bring in a knife."

"You didn't..."

"But I didn't have anything else. I figured that Shishio was going to put on a little pressure. I hated the thought that I would have to resort to violence, that I did, but in the end it was the only thing to do if I wanted to fully protect myself from this menace."

"I see."

Kenshin let his lips move without really listening to the things that he was telling Kaoru. He was being brutal. He was telling all he could by the images that were flashing before his eyes. He never once paused as he told her the gory details, only licked his lips and caught his breath when it was necessary.

_Kenshin approached the secretary that was at the embassy. She was dressed nicely, her hair up. She was clacking away on the computer the way that Hiko would. It took her a moment to look up at Kenshin and smile. Kenshin only offered her a meager smile while tucking his hands into the pocket where the knife was. He was getting jitters up to this point. Was he this brave?_

_"Well, well. Is there something that Seijuuro-san forgot this afternoon? Like his lunch?"_

_"Well...not exactly," Kenshin mumbled. The secretary leaned in. _

_"Come again dear?"_

_"I need to go back there."_

_"Oh no. I can let you do that." Kenshin tightened his grip on the knife thinking that he could pull it out to threaten the lady, but then that would put his whole plan in jeopardy. It was too early to get caught by security. _

_"Ma'am," Kenshin said trying to sound sugary. " really need to get back there, or all your lives are in danger."_

_"What are you talking about?" the lady laughed. "Are you pulling my leg Ken? You're such a kidder." She waved her hand. This was a traditional way that he was treated by her. Kenshin bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. _

_"No, please just..." Kenshin lowered his head. There was no point in trying to continue the futility. He looked at the path that he would have to take. He looked like he was going to walk out receiving a good-bye from the secretary. At the moment he seemed like he was turning away, Kenshin spun on his heel and started running toward the path. _

_"Ken?!" _

_Kenshin ran past her, which must have looked like a red blur. The secretary didn't have time to react, all she knew was that it wasn't Hiko that Kenshin was going after. She dial a few numbers on her phone. _

_Kenshin on the other hand was going down the hall as fast as he could knocking into a few people that he didn't say sorry for hitting. He swallowed his saliva and continued on. There was a rush of adrenalin...the clock was ticking in his heart and in his head. His strides were as long as he could get. He barely made the corner and jumped at least three or four steps at a time. His ankles would kill him later for it, but he had to do it._

_"Where did he say that he was?" Kenshin asked himself. The door to the room that he needed was closing fast. If he could make it before the door closed it would save him time not to punch in codes. But he wasn't so lucky. He punched in the numbers and waited for the door to give a 'click.' He opened it up and shoved it back closed. There was something behind him, even though he didn't want to guess what it was. He checked to make sure that the knife was still in his pocket then speed off. The hallways were closing in on him, the lights were getting dimmer. His heart raced, his breathing increased. He found the he needed to enter. Footsteps were close behind. He rushed into the electrical center of the embassy. He closed the door and placed his back against it. Despite what he thought, it was an expansive room that would give him strategy to grab Shishio. Playfully the man was humming to himself. It was like no one knew. _

_Kenshin creeped around trying not to touch any of the wires that could probably kill him if he made contact. His eyes peered over one side of whatever machine that was directly behind Shishio. This man was so casual that he was even in the janitor's uniform that must have been his. Kenshin sucked in a breath and continued to tip toe. Shishio's hands worked with the tools better as quick as the secretary's on a the computer. _

_"You know, if you come out little boy it would be so much easier," said Shishio in a high pitched giggle. "You're such a moron. And here I thought that Kamatari was only bluffing me."_

_"Doublecrosser."_

_"Triple, to be precise." _

_Shishio turned around showing what looked to Kenshin as a slimy face. In not enough time to react, Shishio lunged at Kenshin and fought him to the ground. "Four minutes. Tick, tock. That's what you've got you little moron."_

_Kenshin brought the knife from his pocket and stabbed Shishio in the side. Though it was only a parring knife, it got Shishio off Kenshin momentarily.. The man winced and pulled the object from his side to look at the blood on it. "You annoying little shit."_

_"We're even now. I'm not letting you get out of here alive."_

_"You won't either, but my job will have succeeded." Kenshin went for Shishio thinking that if he shoved him up against on of the electrical boards that he would be able to shock the man to death. Shishio however had more power than Kenshin estimated. Kenshin was instead being pushed back. "What do you plan to do. You're not even out of junior high yet are you?"_

_Kenshin spit in Shishio's eye. "And unrefined in the arts too." Kenshin kicked Shishio in the spot where blood was squirting from the stab wound. Blood began to pour onto the floor. Shishio winced once again. When he looked to the boy, he'd grabbed a broom and was in a battojutsu stance. Shishio smirked looking back to the bomb. _

_"Two minutes. This ought to be interesting." _

_When Kenshin heard those words, he feared for his own life and for the life of others. There were guards pounding at the door. He looked for an alternate exit. And there was a fire escape that he could use. With cowardice in his step, Kenshin ran for the door past a bleeding Shishio. He hit the man on the way and pushed the door open. When he saw the door that was open, where guards had come in, he also saw his father to run away. Hiko looked to the bomb that was on the electrical system and told the officers to get Shishio and high tail it. But a few strayed and caught up to Kenshin. _

_There were gunblasts as the embassy went up in flames. _

"I guess that might be a proper way to end it."

"Kenshin, my god..." just as he was about to say something, he heard a pounding on Kaoru's end. "I have to go Kenshin. Please, call me again, I love you."

And she hung up. Kenshin looked at the phone with hesitance. He lowered it down and looked over the rail. Kamatari was looking at him this time.

At the police station, Saito sat in his office disgruntled. He'd sent people to inspect Kaoru's domain, but he knew that Kenshin owuld have left by that time. He rose and left his office hoping to find a certain worker. He looked around at others talking to one another. They were alert as Saito passed. He asked no questions thinking that he could find Cho on his own. And he knew exactly where the man would be.

Cho stood getting coffee, but he turned when he felt Saito approaching. He was one of the cockroaches under Saito that could hide the fact that Saito scared him. "Where were you?"

"Coffee?" he offered Saito. The man was overtop of him by the tim ehe asked teh question. Saito declined and put an arm over Cho. Tightly. "Is there somethin' you want me to do?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Watch Kamiya."

"But, I thought that..."

"Watch Kamiya."

Mockingly Cho put a hand at his forehead in salute. "Yessir."

"Get the hell out of here Cho."

"Hai!"

He left the coffee sitting on a ledge. Saito shook his head.

"Dammit Seijuuro." He muttered. "You're not making this easy wither."

A/N: Backstory. Kaoru loves Kenshin! Till next time, KenSan out!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: well...I've had a severe case of writer's block, but I think I got something.

**Chapter 14**

When Yumi had went over to Makoto Shishio's place, she hadn't intended to stay any longer than the one night. But, whether she knew it was against her will, she stayed. She stayed for the sheer lust that this anything but helpless man emitted. He would regularly pummel her with kisses. These were usually when she was getting skeptical about the stay. And not only that, he would spew out beautiful words to show his affection. And what was she doing all this time? Painting.

Yumi was overwhelmed with creativity after she had arrived. She begged to be able to paint. And why? The tantalizing smell of incense that wafted on its own will through the apartment. She purred as the smell would begin to wash underneath her nose.

Right now she was in the middle of a medieval war scene with enough carnage to go around. She made it look like was already in a frame and painted flowers on the frame, much contrast to the image inside. She smiled.

A set of footsteps came up from behind her and she jumped a little when she felt hands on her shoulders. Then, with the incense floating around, she leaned back into the person's chest knowing that it was Shishio. He chuckled with his eyes mainly focused on the painting.

"Something going on?" Yumi purred. She resumed working as Shishio leaned his head on her shoulder to watch.

"Not much," he said. "We have a visitor."

"Who?"

Yumi turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing again. She was a little surprised when she saw the smiling boy come through the door. He closed up his coat and gazed around the small apartment. Yumi set down her painting palate and leaned on her knees. She was interested in this stranger.

"Anything interesting Sojiro?" And everything clicked for Yumi. She had heard the name. It was Kaoru's cousin. The smiling boy sat down in front of Shishio waiting as patiently as he was capable for the answer. Sojiro let out a small sigh.

"I've lost him."

Shishio flinched in disdain, but quickly extinguished the fire that was raging through him. He instead rose and seated himself next to Sojiro. It was as though they were in confession, and Shishio was the priest. They refused to look at one another, almost as though there was a partition between them.

"And what about Seijuuro? He doesn't have any clue?"

"No. I had Himura in my sights and and then...he ran away."

"You haven't a clue where he is?"

Sojiro closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. "Well, I suppose maybe I do."

Yumi straightened her back and was thinking clearly for a moment she heard these two speaking. Himura. That had her thinking as well. That was Kaoru's boyfriend. From the agency. She showed indifference when Shishio looked over to her. She looked like the perfect little doll sitting there. Once Shishio finished feeding his eyes on the artist, he returned to Sojiro.

"You suppose? Enlighten me."

"I heard Himura say something about Kamatari I believe. He was looking for the dumpy little bar that he works at I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. But, I'm very certain because he was begging about the whereabouts to Kaoru yesterday."

Shishio turned his head to the covered window. The red bedsheets that were over the large window gave the room a hint of crimson tint throughout. Shishio smirked. "And here I thought that little Kamatari was useless in our plan." He laughed a little. "He plays quite the role though, getting out the news."

"Yeah, well, now it's all smut. The image of the company is tarnished."

Sojiro wasn't bringing any good news. Despite their hard work in trying to cover up any bad news from the press, their power could only go so far before it looked like it was more than the government at work. Shishio stroked his chin gently in thought.

"This should have been easier."

"You think anything with Himura involved is easy? You should have just killed him while they implanted the chip."

"Yeah, but I like my meat tasting freedom first. It makes it more savory later when I kill it."

Sojiro twiddled his thumbs. "We need to shut down the company for a few days to sort out the bad press. We have at least four or five dozen men out and about who still hold criminal, even violent records."

"It's not a problem Sojiro, let me assure you. They're mostly petty thieves and other sorts." He said not caring to elaborate on the arsenal of rapists and other wrong doers. This would only rub Sojiro the wrong way. "Now, back to Himura," Shishio said, "you want to get him back for your uncle right?"

Sojiro bit his lip and yet somehow maintained the smile. "It's not really that. I want Kaoru to be happy."

"Well, we'll get rid of Himura and things will be better. Right now, to carry out this, I need to get in touch with Kamatari. Is Seijuuro doing something about that?" Shishio's eyes slid to Yumi who was feigning her artful brush strokes on the canvas. He snickered at her naivete, then returned to Sojiro.

"I wouldn't be sure. He doesn't share everything with me."

"Find out."

Sojiro rose from the seat robotically and brushed passed Yumi interested in her painting. Yumi made it inconspicuous that she was waiting Sojiro. She returned to the canvas. Shishio was running his hand across her face gently. "Just a minor business thing. Now, where were we darling?" he asked. The kisses on her cheek were warm.

* * *

Kamatari came into the room after the last of his classes to get ready for his job at the bar. Upon entering he witnesses Kenshin staring hopelessly up into the ceiling. He was mumbling numbers under his breath. "Are you counting the tiles?"

"Maybe."

"If you really want to call her, call her dear. I mean, she won't mind will she?"

"I don't want to put her in danger."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were that passionate," Kamatari waved his hips. "Now, what kind of hero would you be if you didn't make mistakes?"

"Is it really that much of a mistake?"

Kamatari sat down next to the red head. He read how desperately in love Kenshin was through his wide amethyst eyes. He also registered the deep confliction with his love and the reality that he had to do the right thing for that love. "You look like you need a massage."

"No thanks. As nice as that sounds."

"I'm a friend, is that why?"

Kenshin didn't feel the need to respond to the question. He sighed out and closed his eyes. "They finished the search of Kaoru-dono's home."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to dad. Oh, he'll be dropping by later."

Kamatari rolled his eyes when he heard this. "Oh boy; I'll be gone by then sweetheart. Thanks for the warning though. Don't let him put any cameras or anything in here. I enjoy my privacy."

"I'll make sure not to let him."

"Thanks."

Kamatari got up and rushed to the bathroom. He left Kenshin lying there helplessly and wondering exactly what he should do. Kamatari was the perfect date expert seeing as he'd been on every date that was possible, guys and girls. Kenshin smiled a bit and got up the courage to call Kaoru again hoping that she would be home. But when she didn't answer, he got down. She must have been teaching at that moment. Flipping onto his stomach, Kenshin sighed and waited a half an hour and tried again. She still didn't answer. He started up a conversation with Kamatari to keep his mind off Kaoru. And it wasn't that the thoughts were bad. He was starting to feel more comfortable about the memories of intimacy that he shared with Kaoru. The laughter and the words. They had this special spark that he couldn't quite describe. And the obviously male side of him loved the raunchy side of Kaoru that he knew he could have whenever they got drunk, or maybe more often.

After another half hour, Kenshin tried again. This time, Kaoru picked up panting as she did.

"Moshi moshi?" she panted out. Kenshin smiled.

"Hello Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin. Thank you so much for calling. You called right at the perfect time. I just finished one of my lessons."

"You sound exhausted."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm so pumped right now. I could take out a heavy weight," Kenshin laughed. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. I just wanted to hear your voice is all," Kenshin said. "Really. I needed to talk to you for some reason."

"I understand."

Kenshin bit his lip. He flipped on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? For what I did?"

"What did you do?"

Kaoru knew Kenshin wasn't talking about the embassy. He knew that she was working her way through getting over it. And she would feel so much better, Kenshin thought, when they caught Shishio. "When I ran out?"

"Kenshin, you were confused. That's not your fault is it?"

Kamatari leaned over the figure lying like a lump on the floor. He smiled and bid Kenshin good bye as he nearly skipped out of the apartment. Kenshin waved to Kamatari looking sharp in a cocktail dress full of silver sequins. Straight out of the 60's.

"I know, I just thought that I may have hurt you, and I don't want to do that, that I do not." Kenshin heard her laugh. "What?"

"Kenshin, you couldn't hurt me, in any way. You're too nice to hurt anyone. Especially not me. Not after what we did," seemed that he wasn't the only one that was thinking about their beautiful night of passion. They both thought of the beauty for a few moments creating a lust silence through the telephone wires. "You still there Kenshin?"

"Yeah. Gomen, I was just thinking..." and he didn't need to say anything else. Before they created another lusty silence, Kaoru said:

"Kenshin, I love you."

"Kaoru-dono, I love you too."

"I'm glad to hear it. No killer could say that. I want you to know that is my proof that you are as normal as every other man, and I want you to remember that. Will you?" Kenshin turned to the door where he supposed that it was Hiko knocking.

"I will. I won't forget, no matter what. Alright?"

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

"I could kiss you right now," Kaoru said. "Really. I'm not just saying that."

"If I were there, I would sweep you off your feet and kiss you until you lost your breath, and I'm not just saying that either." They shared a laugh and reluctantly got off the phone. Like a smitten teenager, Kenshin skipped to the door and opened it up to Hiko standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He had black mail...great.

"That was quite the conversation wasn't it?" Hiko inquired. He walked in without being invited. Kenshin nodded meekly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Hiko sat down on the pillow that Kenshin had been using. He pulled out his lap top from underneath his coat. "What do you have?"

"They didn't find anything at Kamiya's place."

"She would have told me."

"Except the painting that she made of you."

"All that says is that I was there, right?" Kenshin asked.

"Pretty much."

"So it means nothing?"

Hiko shook his head. "Now, for the little motel you went to. They know that you were there, but don't know where else. They lost you. They have footage though," Hiko looked at his son a moment then started to laugh.

"What?"

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"You don't like it?"

"Baka, it's still orange...moron."

Kenshin convinced himself to ignore the comment. And Hiko, knowing he'd done the damage, moved on. "So they virtually have no useable evidence to trace you here. Of course, you still have an outstanding warrant on you since you're an escaped convict."

"Please. I don't need to be reminded."

Hiko motioned his head in way that said 'still'.

"So, have you spoke to her?"

Kenshin nodded. "You know that."

"True. Unless there's someone else."

"Shishou..."

Hiko waved off his son and reached into his pocket. He grimaced and answered it on speaker phone.

"Seijuuro-san?" Sojiro asked.

"No hello?"

"I really need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Why am I on speaker?" Sojiro demanded.

"I only have two hands kid, you know that," he answered vaguely. "What's so important Seta?" Hiko noticed how curiously his son stared at the phone he'd laid on the floor.

"Do you have any clues where Himura is?"

"Iie. Why?"

"Because if you do, you're going to get screwed over by the police," Sojiro threatened.

"Not with Saito on my side," Hiko stated. He laughed a little. "He's a dick, but he's a friend."

Kenshin had a puzzled expression while having a hard time thinking about Seijuuro Hiko and Hajime Saito having an even relatively friendly relationship. Their personalities were so close, Kenshin thought, they probably clashed over everything. But, and Kenshin was barely able to think this, great minds think alike.

"Does Saito-san have anything?"

"Not so far. They've only been doing searches and put out a warrant. Where ever my baka deshi went, he thought about it."

"You'll tell me if you find him right Seijuuro-san? Or even if you have anything?"

"Hai," Hiko heard a few cars in the back round of where ever Sojiro was treading through.

"Where are you?"

"I'm going back to Kao-chan. I need to make sure she's alright," Sojiro's voice got more sentimental. "I didn't think that he was right for her the moment that we met. Kaoru's much too kind for him. He'll warp her."

Hiko made sure to slap his hand over Kenshin's mouth, even if he wasn't going to say anything. The red head bit his tongue hard. "You can't be so sure."

"It's my opinion though Seijuuro-san."

"Is there anything else Sojiro? I got things I have to do that don't involve talking to you."

"I'm just throwing this out there Seijuuro-san, it probably sounds crazy, but what if Shishio and _Your Dreams _are more connected than just him being one of the mind controlled men?"

It got Hiko thinking about the alternate possibilities if that were so. He nodded his head to each side. "I'll think on it, alright?"

"Until later Seijuuro-san?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Kenshin let breath escape his lips after he was sure that Sojiro had hung up. Hiko tried to ignore the pain that was in his son's eyes after that conversation. There was no other way to think about it; Kenshin was trapped by everyone else's thoughts about him. Being normal, loving especially, was something that was impossible for him to accomplish without someone else saying that it was wrong. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the longest time. Hiko didn't know anything better than to let Kenshin digest the feelings first before they ended up getting in the way of his decision making. It took at least a quarter of an hour, which Hiko was more than willing to wait. When Kenshin began showing rationality, he began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little upset."

"You want to continue with this or should I wait a little longer."

"I've waited as long as I can."

Kamatari's phone began to ring. While Kenshin was ready to reach for it, Hiko pulled him back. The machine took the message.

"Honjo-san?" Sojiro asked. "Whenever you get home, I need you to call me back, someone important wishes to speak to you."

The message was saved. Hiko began to rise.

"Shishou?"

"I have something I need to do Kenshin."

"You'll come back?"

"When I deal with Sojiro."

"What's going through your mind dad?"

"Your girlfriend, Kaoru, couldn't be in any more danger if you went to her. Not with Sojiro around."

When the door shut, it left Kenshin to mull over the words. And he knew what they meant. What with Sojiro's suggestion of Shishio's involvement and then the call only a short time later, there was no doubt that he was somehow connected. And he was near Kaoru no less. Though Kenshin didn't expect that Sojiro would do anything drastic, he feared the thought that he might try and take Kaoru hostage so she might be used to lure him out. Wanting to be a hero, Kenshin picke dup the phone and dialed Kaoru's. She immediately picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kaoru-dono."

"Oh, hello there. You must promiscuous." She giggled.

"Are you alone?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get out of there now."

Kaoru heaved a breath. "What's wrong?"

"Just...just get out of there before Sojiro comes home. Alright?"

"Where do you want me to go Kenshin?" she was starting panic. He heard her shuffling around for things in the back round. She knew the urgency.

"I'm going to give you an address, and I'm only going to tell you once alright?"

"I got paper right now."

He told her Kamatari's address. "Alright. You want me there Kenshin? Will I be safe there?"

"I should hope so. I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

Kaoru worried after Kenshin called her. She got together a few personal items along with the bag that Hiko had left behind. She checked out the window constantly to see if Sojiro was back yet. Once she was finished, she rushed out the door and fumbled with her keys to unlock her car.

In the old station wagon that was sitting across from Kaoru's house, Cho slid down into the seat just far enough that she couldn't see him, but he could see her. But he knew Kaoru wasn't concerned whether or not there was someone of the police tailing her. When she left, Cho revved up the engine and began to follow her.

A/N: Yay...I thought of something...huzzah! Well, I hope you like this. Till next time, KenSan out!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm glad that people are able to see that there are flaws in things that Kenshin and Kaoru have done. But the truth is, no one is perfect. So...here we go.

**Chapter 15**

Kaoru had this feeling that there was something behind her, but there was nothing that was she could see out of her rear view mirror. She was real careful when she drove. When she spotted the station wagon behind her, she was very suspicious. She didn't do anything about it, rather, let nature take its course in the form of traffic. Once she arrived at the apartment complex, she hid her car in an alley in case that station wagon was following her. She looked up at balcony. There was Kenshin, standing over it and motioning for her to come up the stairs.

Kaoru climbed very easily and grabbed Kenshin's hand, wet with sweat from nervousness. There was an eager smile on his face when she was standing in front of him, admiring the new hairstyle which she willingly admitted was a little short of a disguise. Kenshin shrugged and led her in making sure that her slim body was as close to his as he could get it. The lust from that one night that they were together was still between them. Kaoru snuggled into Kenshin's side.

"I was worried about you," she whispered.

"Were you followed?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked back at where her car was even though she was out of view. She shook her head not wanting Kenshin to worry. The red head feign belief even though he could feel the concern that was radiating off her. He snuggled her face into his shoulder.

"So, this is Kamatari-chan's place? I've never seen it."

"I've only been here once before. It works."

Kenshin fell down to the floor and sat cross legged and sighed miserably and ran his fingers through his hair. While he was happy to have Kaoru around, there was something that was bothering him. Having her around. It meant that she was involved far deeper than she needed to be, just like Hiko. But that really couldn't be helped since Hiko was into everything. Speaking of which, Kenshin thought, I wonder what he's going to do to Sojiro. Kenshin laid back down on the floor with Kaoru resting real quietly on his chest. She started twisting her fingers in his new hair style then moved down to touch his scar. She could put her fingers in it and feel skin that had healed over time. She imagined what it would be like when he first had it. A large scab that was cross shaped.

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Where did you get this? Was it when you were fighting Shishio?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Then, where was it?"

"It doesn't really matter Kaoru-dono, that it does not. I was just a foolish teenager that got into fights."

"So, there's nothing significant to it? Like you were being a hero?"

"Nope."

"I would have thought."

"I'm not that interesting Kaoru-dono, that I am not."

Kaoru managed to laugh. It lifted Kenshin to hear that. In the middle of terror and suspense there was always something to laugh about. There was always something that you could laugh at. He watched Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. She started to let her fingers dance over his chest and try to pull on a few of the buttons. She plucked them like bass strings. She giggled like a five year old. Like there wasn't a care in the world for her. She buried harder into his shoulder. Kenshin maneuvered his arm to settle beneath her waist. He really wasn't intended that anything should happen but the truth was neither could ignore it if it did. And neither would say anything.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" she asked. Kenshin moved his eyes away from her when she craned her neck up to look at him.

"What's that?"

"I really think that the agency works."

Kenshin groaned a little. "I know that you don't want to hear that. But, it really is working right now. They gave me what I wanted, and probably gave you something that you wanted to"

"Companionship is very hard to come by in prison," Kenshin stated. "It's not pleasant."

"You don't have to talk about it. I don't want you to. I just...I just want to see you smile."

"Kaoru-dono, I can not forget what has happened in the past, because I will not allow myself to. That would be very foolish because I would no doubt end up forgetting the lesson that I learned. However, while it might seem horrible to your standpoint, for me it's something that I can embrace with dignity. Not with pride, but at least I know that I can say that I did it and move on."

"That's deep."

Kaoru folded her hands over Kenshin's chest real neatly and placed her head on them. There, Kenshin was able to put a hand on her head and start stroking it very lovingly with is thumb running up her hairline. Kaoru giggled to herself.

"Hiko's weird," she said outright. "I talked to him, and he is just so weird."

"He's a piece of work."

"How did you grow up with that man?"

"It wasn't an easy path, believe me. But, I had fun. I can easily say that I didn't grow up bored. There was always something that he was doing, or I was doing with him. You see, and I'm sure that you know this by now, he's a hacker. He works mostly with foreign affairs; keeps the rest of the world out of the country, or at least tries his hardest. He's not the only one. And while that is a job that you can say you're certain not many other people have, there are certain side affects."

"Like what?"

"We moved a whole lot."

"All over the country?"

"We've been in here which is where we ended up staying for the last two years before the embassy thing. Kyoto, Hokkaido, Osaka, Nagasaki, and even out of the country. I was in Shanghai for a short time. Bangkok. The list is long."

"I only moved once and I hated it. I didn't like meeting new friends at all."

"I never really tried to befriend many people until I got older. Especially not with threats that their parents or someone they knew could be shishou's enemy. I was always thinking that I was being watched by people."

"When you moved to Tokyo, did things get better?"

"Yeah. I could settle. I made friends, I went to school. I was nearly the top of my class. I just...I could never understand why those who were smart were always thought of as losers."

"I was sorta popular, so I guess I was the people you hated, huh?"

Kenshin shrugged. "How did we get here?"

"I said something about Hiko."

"That's right," Kenshin lowered his head and closed his eyes. "How much do you love your cousin, Sojiro?"

Kaoru bit her lip. "Sojiro's the closest thing I've had to a brother."

Kenshin didn't respond to how she answered. His knowing that Hiko said he was going to 'take care' of Sojiro made him uneasy. Hiko was nothing short of merciless. When it came to protecting kin, which now must have included Kaoru he surmised, things got real ugly real fast. However, while Sojiro seemed to be on the side of evil, his kind demeanor was veering him away from the evil route. The death of Kaoru's father might have triggered something in him. He'd seen rage come from not being able to deal with loss. He felt responsible to take care of Kaoru who was more like a sister than she was a cousin. Kenshin sighed. Sojiro wasn't evil, but he needed someone to knock some sense into him. Hiko was not the guy that was qualified for the job.

_You can't reach for the phone_, Kenshin thought. It would be too suspicious. The question he just asked would have been too suspicious.

"Kaoru-dono. Something drastic is about to happen," Kenshin stated vaguely.

"Huh?"

"Something is about to happen. The good and the bad about to converge."

"The climax?"

Kenshin said too much. He leaned down and placed his mouth over hers. Her hand shifted from his chest to his cheek where her nails ran down it real gently. She reached up for his hair. She gripped it hard between her fingers and pulled. Kenshin took well to this and responded. He was aggressive, much different then when they had already imbibed their drinks the first time. Stone-cold sober, Kenshin was changed, as was Kaoru. She was the one trying to slip her tongue into his mouth. He bit her bottom lip and tightened his grip around her waist. His hands were massaging her back. His nails dug into her skin and nearly ripped her shirt off when her rushed it up to her shoulders.

"Will Kamatari-chan appreciate this?" Kaoru huffed out. Kenshn's hands were still on her back, but his lips were on her breasts while he worked with her bra clip.

"Honjo-san would be begging us to do this." Their legs twisted into each others, and their torsos collided with fervor. Kenshin's hand slipped up to the nape of Kaoru's neck one he got the bra undone.

* * *

Hiko waited very calmly right inside the entrance to his home. He waited as patiently as his last nerve would allow him. He'd convinced Sojiro to arrive back at his place knowing that he was on his way to Kaoru's. He wasn't sure if the girl had yet to leave or not, so he was buying her time. The overhead light swung a little when people who would come by his place. Hiko was tired was of waiting in the dark and stumbled outside. He gripped his sword tightly on his waist as he jumped up onto the roof of his home and perched like a bird calmly. He brought up a pair of binoculars. While he was unable to sense Sojiro, he could certainly see him from the vantage point. He squinted while looking through the binoculars. He hissed. There was Sojiro walking calmly up to the home. His head was turning around; he must have sensed Hiko. The master of Hiten Mitsurugi was so riled up he couldn't help but let out a little anger. As Sojiro was about to open the door, Hiko descended landing gracefully on his feet. His sword was straight against his leg so that if a police officer were to pass they wouldn't see it. Sojiro gave a face of surprise.

"You still smiling Seta-san."

"I have no reason to do no other do I?" Sojiro inquired.

"Iie. I suppose," Hiko motioned for Sojiro to follow him inside.

"Why do you have your sword Seijuuro-san?"

Hiko paused and sucked in a breath. He didn't want to do this. Not against Sojiro. He was a good boy in a bad spot. But Hiko didn't play favorites in a sword fight. Kill or be killed; it hadn't changed over the last thousand years, so why was it due to change just because of the new millennium?

"Come inside and you'll see," Hiko responded. "I'll play fair."

"What is this for Seijuuro-san?" Sojiro continued feigning surprise. Hiko knew otherwise, even if he couldn't feel it in Sojiro. He opened the door and motioned for the boy to enter. Despite his hesitance, Sojiro nodded his head and went in. Hiko waited until Sojiro stood in the middle of the room. He maneuvered underneath the light.

"This is a small space," Hiko began, closing the door behind him and locking it. "However, it will do."

"Seijuuro-san..."

"It's time to grow up Sojiro. And choose where you're loyalties lie."

"I guess the gig is up huh?" Sojiro chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it Seijuuro-san?" he laughed once more. When he looked down at the chair, against it lay his weapon. He reached for it and put it in the loop on his jeans. "Well, if it has come to this, I will say, I had quite the time working with you."

They were both in a battojutsu stance. "I will agree with you."

Hiko's hand hovered over his katana hilt. This was going to be hard for him. But, it was hard for him when he had to fight with Kenshin, not that it didn't have its highlights. But this was different. This was not the time to be worrying about the wrong or the right. The past was the past, and this future would be the future. This was now.

"Is there something wrong Seijuuro-san?"

Hiko smirked. He had to clear his mind. "Not at all. I'm ready when you are."

Hiko blinked once before shooting out like a bullet toward the smaller boy. Sojiro was the same. They barrelled toward one another like they had no remorse. And when the steel clattered together, they knew that things would be ending. Hiko was heading toward the wall after he passed Sojiro. It had only taken a fraction of a second for each to draw and strike. It felt like hours though. An instant play-by-play went through Hiko's head, and he had no doubt it was the same for his opponent.

Hiko turned around to where Sojiro looked as though he was splattered against the wall. The smiling boy could hardly hold himself up. He struggled to hold onto the slick wall. And Hiko never once thought of this as a victory. He felt a searing pain on his own body and it was taking all his strength not to topple over. He pressed his hand on the wall behind him. Finally Sojiro collapsed to the floor. He curled into a ball and whimpered. Hiko dropped his sword. In a split second he had made a decision. A big decision.

"Sojiro?"

* * *

"Goddammit all!" Cho roared.

He was sitting in a near barren parking lot that he was sure was only used for student driver's anymore. He had lost Kamiya Kaoru, and there was no way that he was immediately reporting to Saito. Not with that news. Not if he liked keeping his head attached to his shoulders.

"Where could that little priss have gone?" he demanded on himself. He knew instinctively that there had to be something important for her to dash off like that. He slid down in the car and began to strike himself with an open palm against the head. In the middle of this punishment, his phone started to go off. He picked it up. Saito. Great.

"Moshi moshi Saito-san?"

"Where are you?"

Should he lie? "Tryin' ta find where Kamiya is." He waited for Saito to begin yelling, but it never happened. "Saito?"

"Where did you lose her at?"

"Ah...I'm not sure. I know I'm downtown somewhere. She lost me in traffic."

"I can tell you where to go, but you're going to have to wait for me."

"Where's that?"

"You remember your old friend Kamatari?"

"What's Kama-chan gotta do with this?"

"Just go there if you still remember."

"Yessir."

Saito didn't say anything else, just hung up. Cho huffed when he brought his phone down from his ear. "Kamatari-chan...who ya workin' for this time?" Cho maneuvered his way out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

A/N: Everyone seems about ready to converge. This is getting close to the climax, as Kenshin says, and is coming to a close. You'll love it I promise. Till next time, KenSan out!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: yay...I have so much for this chappie! Here we go!

**Chapter 16**

It was a little too quiet for the smiling boy's taste. Though, he did often enjoy the quiet. But this seemed a little strange. Sojiro tried to think of what last happened, but was cut off by a pain in his chest. Where was he? Was he in heaven? That was when he remembered. He had went against Hiko. He was confident that he could beat Hiko. Sojiro opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in Hiko's "office".

"Hello?" he called out weakly. So weakly he was sure that Hiko couldn't hear him. He tried again. "Hello?"

The place wasn't lavish, but it wasn't poor either. It was very traditional, and rather messy. Evening light lofted in through a cracked window. Sojiro tried to get up, the pain in his chest intensifying. The one thing that he was sure had happened was that Hiko had struck him. But that was about it. If Hiko really struck him though, how as he still alive?

"Seijuuro-san?" Sojiro searched around for something to help himself up. While this wasn't a wise decision, he was able to grasp a sword sheathe. His sword sheathe. He used it as a crutch and stood up. He was surprised to see Hiko sitting casually at a dining table writing something down.

"Lay down," Hiko ordered.

"Seijuuro-san?"

Hiko sighed and looked over to the boy swaying to hold onto the standing position. "Lay down Sojiro, before you collapse."

Sojiro fell to his knees in front of Hiko. There was a subtle humiliation on his face. Hiko looked away not wanting to see the boy sulk. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. Arigato Seijuuro-san."

"No need to thank me. I figure that this is a good warning."

A warning not to ever cross Seijuuro Hiko again. But then, Sojiro had also made the same decision that Hiko had. Sojiro could see peaking out of the collar of Hiko's shirt a mark where he had struck him. Sojiro guessed that Hiko must have bee ignoring the pain that was inflicted on him, but that was easy for a large man like him. Sojiro touched his chest that Hiko had wrapped. There were a few ribs cracked, he could feel that.

"Why were you so kind Seijuuro-san?"

"Why were you?"

They both referred to when in a split second they both seemed to decide to hit the other with the dull edges of their swords.

"Like I said Sojiro, this was a warning. I take it you can figure I know that you're with Shishio?" Hiko said this very casually, and his eyes never lifted from what he was writing. "The question is, how did all this come about?"

"Seijuuro-san, it's very complicated."

"Sojiro, you're letting your emotions get the better of you right now."

"Huh?"

"Whoever it is that Shishio is bribing you with is really twisting with your head."

"How did you...?" but Sojiro didn't have to finish that sentence. He knew what Hiko was saying. His caring for Kaoru by trying to exterminate Kenshin all for Shishio's sick game. Sojiro wasn't ready to tell Hiko this just yet.

"I'll start with something simple. Is Shishio involved with _Your Dreams_?"

"Hai."

"I see. What role does he play?"

"It was his idea." For some reason, Sojiro didn't feel so bad telling these things to Hiko.

"Are you willing to tell me all that I need to know, or am I just going to assume that I'm right?"

Sojiro turned his head to the window. "I'll do what I can Seijuuro-san." Hiko smirked.

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara was the last to arrive which made Megumi look at him with quite the agitated face. But she let it go. All eyes looked upon each other. Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao were the other two present in the room. A chill was about as Aoshi rose and trekked over to Sanosuke. He looked the younger man in the eyes before taking hold of the device in the palm of his hand and pulling it out like a splinter. Sanosuke flinched, then let his head nearly fall between his knees like a wind up doll out of juice. He stayed there a moment, his hands squeezing at his head like a melon. He cried out a moment when all the memories returned to him.

"Are you alright now Sagara?" asked Aoshi. The brown headed man nodded. He lifted his face into viewing range where a smile was on it. Aoshi backed away and took his place on the couch. Misao proceeded to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Now that we're finished with that," Misao turned the television on to show Sanosuke what was going on. Megumi bit her lip as they listened to the report. The news stations were eating up the fact that there was a dangerous criminal on the streets.

"So, Kenshin had the police on him now?" Sanosuke asked. They all nodded. "What can we do exactly?"

"We have to do something," Megumi said. "There must be something. After all, Kaoru is in the middle of all this remember?"

"Yeah. Jou-chan's all caught up in this."

"They said earlier that they think that she might be some sort of accomplice," Misao stated. "That's just sick. Kaoru wouldn't help anyone that was evil. Besides, if she really hated Kenshin, she wouldn't be his friend."

"Sano doesn't know what happened Misao," Megumi stated. She began to explain the bombing. Sanosuke was real young when it happened as well. He stayed attentive until Megumi finished.

"So what can we do? We're criminals as well," Sanosuke said in a gloomy manner. "I mean, I'm not bad, and Shinomori you were framed right?"

"Freedom is certainly an odd thing," Aoshi muttered. "Either way, what can we do?"

There was a moment of silence while all contemplated. "We could always call up jou-chan, couldn't we?"

"We need to assume that the police have everything tapped," Megumi reminded him. "We would only cause more trouble if we ask where she is."

"Yeah, true."

"You know, since you guys know everything that happened, like Kenshin, you could testify in court or something," Misao piped up. "You don't really have to fight anybody. That would only get you in more trouble. And, if you do testify, couldn't you guys asked for release?"

"Misao..." Megumi was silent. "Misao, it's not that easy."

"I know but, I was just trying to be optimistic," Misao crossed her arms and leaned back. "Do we fight then? We don't even know what we're going."

They all sighed.

* * *

Kenshin was fast asleep. His eyes were calm, his mouth slightly open where he was snoring. They had finished over an hour ago, and Kaoru could easily say that she was more than pleased with the results. This time she was sober, so there was no making things up about her feelings. She could just look at Kenshin and feel her heart start to pound. That was also fear for the future she realized, but there was only so much she could do about that.

She gathered her clothes together and stood to go tot he bathroom. She couldn't help but look at Kenshin sprawled out like a child. He had successfully wore himself between the worry and the intimacy. Kaoru smiled. Sleep would do him some good. After all, with a face that calm, not everything was really that bad. She dressed and combed out her hair before returning to the living room where Kenshin had switched positions. He was curled up clutching his shirt like it were blanket. Kaoru licked her lips when seeing him in his natural state. She laid down next to him and put her hands around his waist. He wriggled a little.

"Um...Kaoru-dono..."

"Go back to sleep Kenshin."

"A'right. Sounds good." Kenshin got himself more comfortable. Their ankles rubbed against one another in a playful manner. She rubbed his thin ankles and squeezed. She was happy that there was at least one point in his life that he could relax and feel a little more human.

Later on, once the sun had fell, Kenshin woke up as though it were a new day to see Kaoru sitting next to the window. She had a bit of gloom on her face. Kenshin bit his lip and crawled closer.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"You're up!" she was startled. She blushed. "Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa Kaoru. What are you looking for?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Inspiration."

"That will come," Kenshin surely stated. He also looked out the window, and while Kaoru wasn't paying attention, he was. He gathered his underwear and pants and went out onto the balcony. Below was a station wagon.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"What car was following you?"

"Car? Oh...I don't remember."

Kenshin furrowed his eyes and slinked back to the other side of the balcony. He'd seen this man's face before. He slid down against the bars and squeezed his hands together.

"Kenshin?"

"Stay inside Kaoru."

"Yeah."

Kaoru nervously watched. Kenshin was on guard again. There was nothing that seemed sweet about him now. He was wound tight. Every muscle was ready to move on command.

Kenshin wondered why this yellow haired man had not yet pounced, and he realized that he was speaking with someone. He closed his eyes and dismissed all other sounds. And there was the voices. Kenshin knew. It was Kamatari and one of his partners from before, Cho. Kenshin slinked back inside. If Kamatari was speaking with Cho, then this was under control. He sighed and leaned his head between his knees.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I have the phone please?"

Kenshin came inside peeking one last time to Cho and Kamatari arguing. Kaoru handed the phone over. "Arigato."

"Yeah."

Kenshin sat down and dialed the number quickly. It rang a few times. "Moshi moshi?"

"Dad."

"I figured you would call soon."

"Have you...?"

"He's alive, don't worry." Kenshin put his hand to his chest. He was happy. It made him look at Kaoru who was still next to the window with a gloomy face. "And I've gotten info out of him."

"I don't want to know it just yet," Kenshin said. "I need to ask you one last favor."

"Shoot."

Kenshin sucked in a breath. "Do you still have my sakabato?"

"It's been collecting dust for ten years kid."

Kenshin laughed. "I need to come pick it up."

"Cover your scar, cover your hair. Just cover up."

"I know," Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes from Kaoru who was now steaming up the glass and drawing random pictures in it.

"Is that all?"

"Hai." Click. Gotta love Hiko. Kenshin set down the phone and crawled over to Kaoru like a cat. He didn't like to see her unhappy, and he didn't want to bore her either. Not that things like this could really bore a woman, but it sure would make her unhappy. It made him guilty that she was pulled into this. But some of it was her choice to do.

"Kaoru, whatever happens these next few hours," Kenshin said being sure that they were at a conclusion, "I want you to take care of yourself and not throw yourself into danger. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Kenshin...you're so sweet."

Kenshin laid his head in Kaoru's lap where she began toying with his bangs.

* * *

The argument that Kenshin had seen had begun a few moments earlier. Kamatari feared that something would happen when he was away and returned early. He waited. He sat on an old box and filed his nails real delicately. And jsut as he finished, while the sun was setting, the car pulled up. There was Cho in the old station wagon. Kamatari stood in front of the car proudly with one hand on his hip. The sequins of the cocktail dress sparkled so much that Cho was nearly blinded pulling up.

"Konbanwa Cho-kun," Kamatari remarked snidely. "What brings you?"

Cho climbed out of the car and glanced up to the balcony where he remembered Kamatari's home being. "Well, we have a fugitive on our hands and Saito-san seems ta think you're holding him." Kamatari smiled and started to tap the toe of his high heel on the ground.

"Well now, I won't hide anything from you," Kamatari laughed. "But you know just as well as I do that Kenshin-kun deserves to be a free man."

"I'm just doin' my job Kama-chan. Now let me go up there and capture Himura Kenshin and this'll all be over."

"You can have it on your guilty conscience."

Cho held his hand up in defense when seeing Kamatari being to get in a fighting position. "Look, I want ta do this about as much as you do."

"Then get out."

"I can't do that. Police are on their way. It's only a matter of time Kamatari."

"You should tell them what Shishio is plotting under their noses. Using the government to his advantage for this silly game. Shishio should be the one behind bars, and you and me. But we all got out of it, one way or another. While me and you can find a way to turn a new leaf, Shishio had yet to find his way. I adored this man from the bottom of my goddamned heart Cho, but I'm not gonna let him take away that love!" Kamatari shoved his hand up to the balcony. "Get out of here."

"Kamatari..."Kamatari flung his leg up using the sharp point of his heel to dig into the side of the brick wall just before Cho's face.

"I'm serious. I don't care if the police come, but if you don't get out of here, the police are gonna have fun bagging up you body doll." Kamatari brought down the heel. "And that will be the perfect distraction until they move on."

"I know you're stronger than me Kama-chan, but this is the law. They could have a retrial or something." Cho put his hand up again when Kamatari reached up the bottom of his dress and pulled out a small knife.

"Out."

"Right."

Kamatari stamped his foot on the ground then hustled up the fire escape to his apartment to see Kenshin and Kaoru both nearly asleep in a cozy moment.

* * *

The man, barely recognizable, ran across the street. He had passed up an electronics store with a television broadcasting the news about him. But he ignored it headed for the home where Hiko was waiting out front. Behind him was a covered package. The tall man pushed off the door frame and handed over the package to his son.

"There, happy?"

"Yeah. This is the most I can use against Shishio."

"You'll do it. I know you will."

Kenshin saw the mark on Hiko's collar bone. He smiled a little. "He got a good hit in didn't he?"

"I got a better one."

"It won't be long," Kenshin said. "Not long."

"Calm down."

Kenshin started walk away, but looked back to Hiko. "Could you drive me back?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt you."

Hiko lead him around to the car where Kenshin ducked down in the backseat. He let the bill of his cap cover his face heavily. "Don't be a chicken."

"I don't want anyone hurt." Hiko was silent.

"Wants are wants..."he whispered.

A/N: Alrighty...I hope you liked. It's the most I got. But I'll have more stuff on other stories, so if you read those, keep an eye out. Till next time, KenSan out!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: One more review and this will top the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story...well, let's see where I can go with this shall we?

**Chapter 17**

Cho had seen the masked figure dash out of the home and use the back alleys to get where he was going. The blond held back though, because despite the fact the fact that he knew it was Kenshin when he adjusted his hair underneath the cap, he didn't have the heart to follow him. Especially since Kamatari was watching from the balcony above.

The blond stayed behind and waited for Saito and his group arrived. He wouldn't say a word of where Kenshin was. It would just have been futile especially when they found just Kaoru and Kamatari in the studio.

Cho closed his eyes and smiled when he heard the officers' cars pulling up to the crevice where he was staying in. Saito was the first one to approach the blond he had sent to scout out before him. "Have you seen anything?" Cho's eyes fluttered up to the balcony where Kamatari had went inside after hearing the police coming.

"Not really."

Saito marched over to the front door and pulled up. Behind him were three other men with some of the most serious faces that Cho had seen. He followed behind real calmly. He was curious how Kamatari would react when seeing him in the back of the officers. He had told Cho to get out. It shouldn't matter now though, after all, Kenshin wasn't there.

Once they reached Kamatari's floor, Saito went to the door first and knocked real calmly. There was a rustle of feet. The door opened revealing Kamatari in his robe. From behind you could see Kaoru sketching something out. She was sour because she had been interrupted.

"What can I do for you officer?" Kamatari adjusted his robe as to not show anything. His arms crossed and hid his hands underneath his armpits. Kamatari quickly caught sight of Cho in the back, lingering around trying not to look his former partner in the eye.

"We have recieved information that a wanted fugitive might be here," Kamatari looked back at Kaoru now holding her drawing at her chest.

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about officer."

Saito also glanced in. "Would it be a problem if we searched the premises?"

Kamatari shrugged. "I got nothing to lose," and he stepped aside. The officers followed Saito in and were very diligent as they searched. Cho however stayed behind. He and Kamatari did not engage in conversation, but simply stood side by side as everything was overturned to try and find evidence that Kenshin might have once been there. After a thorough search, they were left clueless and approached Kamatari.

"Anything officer?"

"No, we're sorry to bother you," Saito said. "But I would keep my eyes open if I were you." Kamatari's arms fell to his sides limply. The robe began to slide off his shoulders.

"Of course."

They left single file behind Saito, Cho int he back. When their backs were turned, Kamatari stuck his tongue out to Cho, as though to prove that he had been right. But then, Cho also had the upper hand as well, and ignored hsi former partner's rude gestures.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of their drive, Hiko and Kenshin got caught up in traffic on the way back. Hiko was cussing the other cars, and Kenshin was further sinking down into the seats, his knees now nearly hitting the floor. Hiko looked back at his son thinking that it would be more beneficial if the boy just turned to Jell-o so he could seep down into floor of the car.

"I wish this would go faster..." Kenshin moaned out.

"Stop worrying. You're with me right now," Hiko stated proudly. Kenshin looked up from under the brim of his cap. While Hiko's eyes always glimmered a certain ferocity and pride, there was something a little different. While there was still the flecks pf pride, there was a pinch of worry that Kenshin could account for. It was awkward for Hiko falter in his emotions, even for a moment. Hence the controlled pride.

"I know," Kenshin squeaked. They started moving again, much to the red head's delight. He lifted up somewhat from the seat still holding firm to the sword in his grasp.

"Ten more minutes," Hiko said. They started taking a back route trying to get away from the panic of the city life. Just as they felt safety when they were alone, Hiko made a sudden sharp turn. The red head was flung from one side of the backseat to the other, his cheek pressed again the window.

"Goddammitall!" Hiko yelled. Kenshin rubbed the side of his face as he peeled it from the window. The larger man opened his car door knowing that it wasn't the safest thing in the world to do. Standing at least a hundred yards away was a figure dressed very in slack. In his right hand there was a gun held very loosely. Kenshin skittered over to the other side of the backseat to gaze at whoever had done this. His eyes widened.

"Shishou!" Kenshin wanted to pull the man back. He was caught off guard by the fact that the figure had not raised his gun again.

Hiko inspected the bullet hole just above his front tire. "Shishou..."

"My car," Hiko tried his hardest not to grit his teeth.

"It's alright." Kenshin said. He began rubbing the side of his face again; mostly to make sure there wasn't anything that was out of place. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just peachy," Hiko turned back to the man slowly advancing on them, as though he wanted to be struck. "I take it this is..."

"Shishio," Kenshin carefully climbed out of the back of the car tossing the cap behind him. There was no reason to hide. Shishio grinned at the sight of the red head holding the sword tight in his hand. "I should have guessed that he would bring an illegal weapon into the equation."

* * *

Sojiro was nearly limping along to follow the route that Hiko had taken. He listened in on the conversations that the larger man had with his disciple. Despite Hiko wanting him to stay behind for the sake of his health, Hiko probably knew better. Sojiro stumbled holding his side. He was sure that the pain could have been worse than this.

He tried avoiding running into people that walked next to him on the sidewalk. It seemed that there were many going the other way and running into him. Sojiro ducked into a alley. He started to think. If Hiko was going to Kamatari's place to drop Kenshin off, there was no doubt that at this time of day he would take an easier route than the main roads. So he started to follow that way as well. His steps were shaking. He had many, _many_ more to take.

* * *

Hiko stood in front of Kenshin like a protective wall. It didn't seem like Shishio was going to go trigger happy all of a sudden. They were at a deadlock stare trying to read one another's minds. "Well, it seems you're very quiet," Shishio commented. "Well then, I'll just have to start the conversation."

Hiko took a deep breath.

"I won't be talking to you though Seijuuro," Shishio continued. Hiko raised a brow. "And yes, I know your name."

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

Shishio continued to grin. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sojiro?"

Hiko shrugged. "Resting probably."

"At your home?" Hiko shrugged. "I see; now, move out of the way. My fight is with him."

And Hiko willingly moved. Kenshin was caught off guard by his father's actions and had to be quick so he could stand up firmly and look Shishio in his little red beady eyes. "Good afternoon Himura. It's been a while hasn't it? Ten years..."

Kenshin unwrapped the sword and tucked it into the loop on his jeans. "No reminiscent talking? I figured you of all people would..."Shishio was interested in Hiko running his fingers over the hole now in his car. Shishio cackled. He'd stopped moving maybe twenty five yards away, a distance that Kenshin would have to cover on foot and would most likely be taken down by a bullet first. Kenshin's eyes swerved to the swords that was also on Shishio's shorts. He put his hand on the hilt.

"I suppose it would kind if I were fair with you right?" Shishio tucked the gun into the back of pants and put his hand on his sword hilt. Kenshin's eyes still searched the area. A while away he could see a car and there was a woman in the passenger seat. Yumi. She was dialing on a cell phone as fast as her fingers would let her. Kenshin did not let his eyes wander for very long because Shishio would see it. He didn't want to ruin whatever grandmaster plan that Yumi was coming up with.

"Himura, this is just you and me. We have yet to finish what we started," Shishio kept his teeth visible when he grin. Kenshin grimaced at the sight, as rude as it was. But Shishio had the look of a madman when he smiled that way.

From behind Komagata Yumi watched with bated breath. At each flex of her fingers texting her friends, she would look up and see Shishio and Kenshin at a standstill. She had already sent out "distress signals" to Kaoru and Megumi who were bound to pass on the messages to anyone that would be resourceful in aiding this "operation". She bit her lip when she saw Kenshin flick his eyes to her momentarily, she made sure to look like a zombie n case Shishio caught this motion. After a few seconds when Shishio didn't look back she started on her last text to Misao.

Each of those texts held something important for her friends. The first one reached Kaoru as the police were leaving. She tried to silence the little ring on it, but was unable. Saito looked back as she calmly read over it. Kamatari closed the door and turned to Kaoru. He leaned on the door for good measure.

"What's wrong doll?"

Kaoru read over the message several more times. "It's Yumi..." she whispered. "She's alive but...Kenshin's in danger."

"Danger?"

"Yeah, Shishio's found him."

Kamatari knelt down next to Kaoru and stole the phone. He was quick to look over the address, or at least the general direction that Yumi was in. He handed the phone over to Kaoru and rushed back into his room. "Kama-chan?"

"I'm getting dressed. You go ahead of me, I remember the address."

Kaoru picked herself up, and was psyched to go, but then she remembered what Kenshin had told her to do. To stay out of unnecessary danger. But then, to her this was necessary. She put on her shoes and rushed out the door.

Just the same as Kaoru had recieved her message, Misao and Megumi's arrived at nearly identical time. They men looked over the women's shoulders to read the message. They were all in awe, and at the same time feeling like they could jump into action and help out in a time like this.

Back at the scene, Kenshin and Shishio were still in the mind numbing deadlock, but it suddenly burst into a battle scene. They rushed toward one another and drew their swords. They clashed with a frightening hiss. Hiko ignored the hole in his car so he could watch his son fight. When they faced each other Kenshin saw the small flame off Shishio's sword, it made him wonder somewhat.

"You like the show?" Shishio asked bringing the sword up. "Ten years in the making, just for you." Kenshin bit his lip, he saw the truth. The little teeth in the blade. And he didn't want to know what was used to ignite the flames, but he was sure that he knew. Shishio rushed up to Kenshin with the flaming blade. He barely parried the attack before he was able to move back. Kenshin couldn't even land on his feet. Hiko shook his head.

Kenshin hadn't practiced in over ten years, so this was going to be one tough battle to win. Hiko's eyes flicked to the gun still sticking out of the back of Shishio's pants. That was still a potential threat, even if the man stuck with tradition. Hiko turned around at the sound of awkward footsteps coming along. And he wasn't the only one that noticed. Shishio's eyes also lit up at the sight of his wounded partner wobbling along the path. Sojiro took refuge on Hiko's car.

"I thought I told you to..."

"Don't baby me Seijuuro-san," Sojiro glared toward Shishio.

"Ah, Sojiro-kun, so glad you could join us today."

"I'm sure you were so worried," Sojiro kept his arm tucked below his armpit for emphasis on his wounded side. "I'm just here to watch."

"I'm sure."

"You're a moron," Hiko retorted when looking back to the boy. Sojiro's face twisted a moment, but he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Seijuuro-san I just..."

"Enough of this nonsense."

Shishio thrusted forward toward Kenshin still on the ground and unable to rise. The small man rolled back where Shishio only singed his pant leg. He made sure to hop up and back before Shishio followed up on the attack. Kenshin went on the offensive and thrust toward Shishio's chest. His sword was caught in one of the little grooves. "Too slow," Shishio moved around to Kenshin's back. The red head jumped at the thrust and jolted forward somewhat. He landed stiffly on his shoulder.

"You're still a naive child Himura," Kenshin rose again dusting himself off. Shishio was already on the attack which forced Kenshin to make a the quickest block. He wasn't serious enough. Kenshin's heels pushed into the ground. "Too much for you?" Shishio laughed.

"Seijuuro-san," Sojiro's eyes flicked to Yumi silently crawling out of the car to get away. At least that was what they thought until she started toward Kenshin. Both he and Hiko took note that either Shishio didn't notice, or refused to care about what this woman could do. She didn't hustle. She was taking her sweet time trying to get to Shishio and being as quiet as possible.

Kenshin went on the offensive. He needed to get Shishio out of his firm stance. He struck the ground as hard as he could and thrust through it. "Doryusen!" Shishio was unsteady, but Kenshin realized that it was hard to push his sword through black top, albeit very old black top. Shishio wobbled to find his footing and Kenshin took the opportunity. Shishio saw it coming he realized, but while his sword hand appeared to be ready to block, his left hand was slithering behind his back.

Yumi broke out into a run when she saw this motion. Kenshin couldn't react fast enough at the sound that was nearly shattering his eardrums.

A/N: This is short, but I felt that I would leave it on a cliffhanger. Till next time, KenSan out!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Well, thanks to separate reviews, (not from previous chapter) I was able to beat my record. I suppose I ended the chapter abruptly, and I didn't get exactly what I wanted, but I'm happy nonetheless. Here we go!

**Chapter 18**

Kenshin didn't know how to block against the barrage of bullets headed for his body. He crouched, and he waited. He thought about being struck in the hip before. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at it when it happened. Among the sound of bullets slicing the air there were high heels. A mild scream came from a figure shadowing in front of him. The sight of Yumi's silhouette took away some of the pain in his side where a bullet went through.

Kenshin fell to his knees gripping the wound in his side. Yumi fell over onto her face, blood slowly coming from the wounds in her chest. It forced Kenshin to look at Shishio standing there. He was mad. His eyes were full of hatred toward the woman who he didn't know was still conscious enough to make her own decisions. He stayed back, eyes on Kenshin trying to find remorse for his actions.

"Was she just another woman?" Kenshin asked. His hand gripped onto his side as tight as he possibly could. Shishio smirked, not even gracing that with an answer. Everyone saw it in Shishio's bleak eyes, not wanting to look any longer. Yumi struggled despite her violent wounds to stand up on her elbows. Blood gushed from her white shirt; her hair fell down.

"Why Yumi-dono?" Kenshin asked. Yumi glanced back. Kenshin could already see her eyes beginning to fade. She smiled.

"Because..."she looked back to Shishio, also smiling. "I see the good in both of you." Kenshin rose to look Shishio in the eyes. He heard these words, and inwardly flinched at the sound of them.

Kenshin tried not to act upset or angered by the events; his jaw clenched painfully. The image of Yumi laying there and struggling to move along left tears in the corners of his eyes. That and the slowly increasing pain from the wound in his side. He let out a moan. Hiko's eyes flicked over to his son; he didn't worry immediately, but he could see the blood slowly staining Kenshin's clothes.

Almost synchronized with the situation, Kaoru's car pulled up next to Hiko's blocking off the path from that direction. The first things that she saw were Kenshin on his knees and Yumi lying on the ground in front of him. She forced the door open and ran towards the action, only to have Hiko pull her back. She landed flat on her butt.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stay out of it."

"I'm already in it."

"Stay out of it, now," Hiko ordered in an icy voice. Kaoru put her hands down to hold herself up and watched the scene. A stiff wind blew by.

Kaoru glanced behind her to wonder if people like the police, or more importantly, Kamatari, were going to show up. Internally, she prayed that Kamatari wouldn't show up in his robe or in the cocktail dress from earlier. She knew Kamatari a little too well though. He wouldn't do that.

Her eyes went back to the matter at hand.

"Sou-kun?" Kaoru asked softly, "you were in on this?"

"I'm very sorry to say," he answered. "I was, yes."

Kaoru lowered her head. "You did it for your own reasons though right?"

"Hai."

"I understand then, I guess. Wanting to protect something when you don't understand the reasons," Kaoru closed her eyes. The sounds of the city were drowned out as she concentrated on the sounds of Kenshin's struggling breaths, and Shishio's low cackle.

When she opened them, she was able to look in Shishio's eyes, the same eyes that she had seen something wrong in the first time she met him. It made her wonder why he was waiting to attack Kenshin again, especially when the red head was at his most vulnerable moment. She thought that maybe he was basking in his own glory for getting Kenshin weakened so significantly. But then she saw Kenshin who, while somewhat incapacitated, sitting in a defensive position where he would be able to parry any of Shishio's attacks.

"You're now out of bullets," Kenshin said, "if I counted right. So put down your firearm and fight honorably like you were taught."

Shishio stifled a low cackle still. Kaoru felt bile rise in her throat when she saw the wounds in both Kenshin's side and on Yumi's chest. Hiko grabbed the girl's collar in case she decided that she wanted to be irrational and make a stupid decision like going out into the battle field without any protection.

The gun clattered on the ground where Kenshin had deduced correctly. Shishio was no longer smiling. "Let's get this over with Himura. Stand on your own legs while you still have them."

Kenshin swallowed a bit of saliva, blood and vomit when he heard these words. He knew what Shishio was insinuating, even if he didn't want to believe it. "Right, for the sake of the city."

The red head ignored the wound in his side even though the blood was trickling down his leg. The skin pulled around the small hole as Kenshin maneuvered his body to strike his opponent. Shishio blocked and went for a second strike. Kenshin fell over like a sapling in a wind gust. He gripped his side which spurted out a little blood.

"Time for the finale!"

"Hold up!" a voice called out in the distance. Where Shishio had raised his sword in the air, he slowly brought it down and turned his back to his injured opponent. In the distance there stood a person, not quite identifiable by gender, wearing a Chinese dress and holding a scythe above their head.

"I heard you were lookin' for me Shishio. Ready to take me up on my offer?"

"Kama-chan..." both Sojiro and Kaoru where in shock and awe at the state of their friend. But they had to say, Kamatari had good timing.

Kamatari poised his scythe forward facing it towards Shishio. The ball and chain at the end of it swung like a pendulum after it wrapped back around the pole.

"This is an interesting turn of events. Kamatari, my old friend," Shishio took a step forward causing Kamatari to crouch more.

"Careful where you step," he said. His voice was just as intimidating as it was when he spoke to Cho, possibly more so.

"Where's everyone else?" he demanded. Kamatari grit his teeth.

"I get dressed up just for you and you don't want me?" Kamatari closed his eyes. "Figures, you were always such a closed mined man. Well, I guess we'll just do this the old fashioned way."

Kamatari raised the scythe above his head, running forward with his eyes splitting between Shishio and Kenshin. While his former colleague was his target, the look of Kenshin trying to keep himself conscious and now having a hard time breathing was making him even more angered as he faced Shishio.

There he stood, firm and feet planted firmly on the ground. He didn't even raise him sword to Kamatari, like the man was no threat. The scythe swung cutting short of Shishio's face, and Kamatari didn't show emotion as the chain unwound from his pole and sent the ball through the air and straight toward Shishio's stomach. The bandaged man lolled his head to the side and jumped away from the ball. Kamatari swung it back around to wind it back on the pole. He then put the end of the scythe toward Shishio where the two points on the end lines up with his eyes.

"You think I'm weak don't you?" Kamatari muttered to himself. "I'll show you just how weak I am!" Kamatari roared. He ran head on towards Shishio without looking like he was going to throw his scythe. Just then, he gave a half turn sending the ball out instead of the scythe. It was like watching a dance, and in Kenshin's eyes, it was a dance where Kamatari owned a twin. The red head crawled forward and stood up with his hand pressing on the wound hoping that it would stop bleeding but fairly certain that it had nicked a blood vessel. He took in a sharp breath before looking back up at the fight.

Kamatari had been sending the ball around to try and strike Shishio. The man merely lofted around avoiding striking range by inches. It rammed into the sides of building making holes in them, dents in metal. The wind itself was enough to throw off shingles. Kenshin saw Kamatari's weak spots, and if he could see them, then so could Shishio.

Shishio caught Kamatari's back with the dull side of his blade then instinctively threw his foot between the man's legs fully intending on mocking him. Kamatari fell with a loud 'thud' face first into the ground. For good measure, Shishio put his foot atop Kamatari's head and ground it further into the cement. The sword was poised at Kamatari's lumber just asking for him to lift up.

"It's been such a long time Kamatari; you're just the same as when I last saw you, aren't you?" Kamatari turned hi head to the side scuffing his cheek. Blood fell out of his nose.

"I'm much better off than you it looks," he laughed. "I missed you."

"Missed you too sweet heart," the sarcasm was just stalling what everyone was sure was the inevitable. Shishio was just pondering when would be the best to thrust downwards and into Kamatari's bowels. "What have you been doing these days? Working at that crummy bar still?"

"It's money--gah!" Shishio stamped down on his head again.

Shishio made sure to glance up at Kenshin and look him in the eye. The sword hovered closer to Kamatari's lumber. "You really want to be a woman?" Shishio asked.

"I've already went over this with you dear," Kamatari stifled a breath.

"I could really help you." The sword trailed down between Kamatari's legs. His breath sped up.

"You wouldn't," Kamatari dared. Shishio cocked his head to the side. The sword thrust down, and Kamatari let out a screech, but it was obvious that it hadn't it his genitals. Instead it struck in the meaty calf, and probably was cutting through the bone. Kamatari tried not to scream anymore, just to prove that he wasn't weak and he could hold up to Shishio's games. His breath sped up evermore, to the point that he was nearly hyperventilating just so that he wouldn't scream.

"I wouldn't do that to you; that'd be too kind." Shishio pulled out the sword causing more pain as he dug around.

"Shishio, stop it," Kenshin sputtered out. Blood was now falling out of the corners of his mouth so much that he could hardly speak. He spit out some of it to make room. "This is not his fault."

"You're right," he took his foot from Kamatari's head. Kamatari was able to loosen up a bit, but wasn't through, as he so proclaimed.

He threw the scythe around hoping one last try would be worth something to Kenshin. While the blade was off somewhat, the chain wrapped around Shishio's ankle. The mummified foe looked back and smirked.

"And what are you planning to do?"

Kamatari smirked. He wasn't out of energy. He tugged as hard as he could on Shishio's ankle hoping to also snap it, but only made him teeter a little before the chain broke from force. Kamatari worked to get on his knees and crawl out of the way. He carried his scythe with him.

A blare of sirens was in the background signaling that both Saito and Cho must have been on the way. Kamatari propped against a wall, and watched Kenshin come forward. His hands were on his sword, slick with his blood. He wavered around dangerously, but there was a certain fervor in his eyes that someone in his condition would never match.

They spoke with their eyes with no plan for anything more. They went forward and then disappeared. Each clash was louder than the approaching police sirens. Shishio stabbed to no avail. They got behind each other for only a few seconds then jumped away. Kenshin was already tired, and his breath was heavy, but his spirit kept him going. Kaoru knew it must have been something like redemption. Hiko knew otherwise. Justice.

Shishio's sword grew aflame. He slashed with power and hoped the flames would nip at Kenshin's blood. The red head worked his way out of the Hell and looked to Kamatari who was flickering in and out of conscious. Blood oozed from his leg. Looking back to his opponent, Kenshin dash forward where their swords met with amazing spark. The police were maybe a block away. They fought in this deadlock until Shishio started to catch his breath. It was like something suddenly overcame him even though there was no sign of fatigue in him. He grabbed his chest. Kenshin wavered a little, caught his footing, then continued to stand with his sword up and ready to go.

"Shishio-san?" Kenshin asked shallowly. Shishio glanced up with the most horrid look in his eyes, and some sort of foam around his lips. Shishio charged forward madly with no sense of direction other than his will to exterminate his opponent. Kenshin's eyes saw Kaoru for a split second as he turned to avoid the blade, but was sliced on his already wounded side. Despite that Kenshin threw himself forward and bounded gracefully into the air. After that, he barreled down onto his opponent hitting Shishio in the back of the head. A near fatal blow with a regular sword, but Kenshin knew where his morals were laying. He fell back and stumbled on the smallest rock as police raided the area. Everyone was stirred like shaken bees looking as nearly a dozen officers surrounded Shishio with weapons poised. They quickly did all they could to talk the mortal man into custody. He was foaming further at the mouth and trying to hold back his cries of agony.

Kenshin was looking into the sky with near glassy eyes. Saito approached him smugly knowing that he would be the one to capture this man that didn't look to different from ten years prior. Hiko stepped in this time.

"Seijuuro?"

"He needs treatment."

"We're not heartless," Hiko didn't feel the need to respond. He picked up the limp figure gazing around tiredly and he stepped forward. Blood began to stain the larger man's hands the longer he held his son. Kaoru followed behind scared for Kenshin's safety. Kamatari also struggled along using his scythe as a crutch.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kaoru asked. Hiko didn't answer. As the police and EMTs prepared to take him into custody, Hiko wouldn't allow anyone to take him. He worked up into the ambulance settling Kenshin on the stretcher himself, as though it were his duty above all else. Kenshin smiled as he was strapped down. EMTs loaded into the back of the ambulance tending to the wound without prejudice. Hiko was pushed out of the car.

Kaoru stepped over next to him. Hiko was staring at the blood on his hand.

A/N: Two more chaps! Yay! Till next time, KenSan out


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: thanks for the reviews. I know I'm not good at fight scenes, but I try. Well, this is the second to last chapter.

**Chapter 19**

Kaoru waited apprehensively on a bench that was in the hallway of the hospital. She was only a few meters away from Kenshin's room, which was made apparent by the two police officers that were guarding it. Often, Saito came around and looked into the room. It was as if he actually believed that Kenshin, who had lost a lot of blood and who was having trouble, really would have beat down two officers and ran his way out of the hospital. Kaoru laughed at the thought. Kenshin couldn't fight his way out of the blanket.

The only reason that she hadn't went in and wasn't holding his hand desperately was because apparently she didn't have the right authorization. She was waiting very impatiently for Hiko to arrive. He had the right identification, so he said. that, and he was also Kenshin's father, which she supposed played some role in everything.

Hiko took a long time to get things together, which made her think that he possibly was forging his ID so that he could get in the room. She knew that something like that wouldn't be above him. Her eyes glanced up to Kamatari teetering down the hallway on a pair of crutches that he somehow made match with everything, including the sky blue cast engulfing his lower leg.

"Hey sweetheart," he worked his way down onto the bench. "Hiko-chan's not here yet?"

"I've been waiting for over two hours. I think those cops are about to arrest me," she jabbed a finger to the men down the hall. "Have you seen Sou-chan?"

"Yeah. He's alright. Checks out nicely. Few ribs are broken they said, but he'll live."

"I like the cast," Kaoru complimented. Kamatari wiggled his toes.

"This'll make my job fun," Kamatari complained. "Looks like it'll be khaki pants for the next few months."

"You'll find something," Kaoru assured. She leaned her head down a little. "You know, I kinda feel like this is my fault."

"Now don't go saying that," Kamatari crossed his arms very impatiently. He saw Hiko coming in the distance, but didn't feel the need to tell Kaoru, as Hiko would alert her himself. "It's not your fault. It's Shishio's. I mean, if anything it's mine too. If I hadn't've gave you the flier, you would have never called the agency. And if you wouldn't have called the agency, you wouldn't have got Kenshin. Ergo, it leads back to both me in Shishio. Which isn't too shocking." Kamatari sucked in breath where he hadn't stopped through the entire sentence.

"Kaoru," Hiko called out. Kamatari looked up at the man. They clashed a moment, but they nodded to one another. "We're good."

"Where did you put your "ID"?" Kaoru asked hatefully. She remembered full well that even when he was trying to show it to her that he couldn't exactly locate it correctly.

"It doens't matter."

"Probably underneath a computer."

"Shut it."

"I was right!" Kamatari clapped his hands together. "Yay me."

Hiko didn't let it get to him and instead held his hand out to Kaoru. He had to admit that the girl stayed composed more so than he thought she ever would. He applauded her for that. Kaoru stood up and walked at Hiko's side trying to keep up with his long strides. Kamatari wasn't far behind. The police looked at Kaoru very skeptically, but when Hiko held out his badge, they had to look at each other. There was nothing they could deny about it. Hiko gripped Kaoru's shoulder and walked in.

"He's with us," Hiko said from behind. Kamatari tottered inside before the door was closed again.

Kenshin was kept alone, as they suspected. He was handcuffed to the bed, almost as a symbol of Saito's accomplishment, not that it was really that hard of a task once Shishio had injured Kenshin. His chest was wrapped tight where his bullet wound was sewn shut. He was still short of breath. His eyes cracked open to look at whoever had intruded on the unpleasant silence.

"Dad...Kaoru-dono..."Kaoru rushed over to the bed and sat down. She placed her hand carefully over his as though he were going to break at the slightest touch. Kenshin's fingers moved a little and worked to lightly squeeze Kaoru's hand. A little grin turned up on the corners of his mouth. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she ran her hand up Kenshin's arm. He was cold.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm always fine with you around," Hiko leaned nonchalantly on the door and crossed his arms.

"Ken-kun?" Kamatari didn't force Kenshin to strain to look around and stayed right in front of him. Kenshin's hand moved up, only to be pulled back down by the manacle around his wrist. A nurse came in quietly, working her way around the people. She seemed very biased about the way she was doing things. She was very flamboyant in her movements and looking at Kenshin in spite instead of comfortingly. Kaoru glanced up to her.

"You lost someone too?" she asked quietly. The nurse turned robotically toward Kaoru. She hesitated, and tried to keep the stern look on her face, but to no avail.

"Hai."

Kaoru stroked Kenshin's hand. The red head didn't move from his position, only turned his eyes to somewhat look at the nurse. She had given him a pain killer and it was taking its toll quickly. He brought his left hand up to the woman as far as he could without the handcuff clicking against it. She looked down unsure, but took a small grip.

"Himura Kenshin," he rasped. There was a smile on his face.

Though the nurse had her name on her tag, she still had the urge to say to him:

"Amane Atsuko."

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled wider. He settled his hand on his lap very calmly, opened his eyes one more time to look at Kaoru, then seemed to fall back asleep. Atsuko walked out of the room, still stunned by what Kenshin had done. She still pretended to put on a hard face. Hiko could see otherwise.

"Heh. Smart boy."

"Shush, Hiko-kun," Kamatari said. "Kenshin is asleep."

Hiko's eyes half lidded. He hadn't come near Kenshin, but he could feel the discomfort radiating off him like an earthquake. No matter how hard he tried to hide it. Hiko knew this would take some time getting over, and it wasn't even over yet. Hiko turned away to leave. Kaoru still had her hand in Kenshin's even though it was a little limp.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," he said. Kamatari agreed and hobbled out. Kaoru leaned her head on the bed. Kenshin's face was serene.

"You can wake up now," she said. Kenshin gave a jagged breath.

"I love you."

Their fingers intertwined. She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you too."

"I'm a little worried."

"About what?"

"There's new evidence," said Kenshin. "They can't just put me back in jail. There's going to be a new trial."

"Oh? Is that so," Kaoru lowered her head. "I'll support you."

"I hope."

"You'll get out of it."

"That's what I heard last time. Everything was against me."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

Kenshin laughed. "I'll try not to be."

Kaoru waited behind the defendant's seat and was very apprehensive when it came to the trial. The jury had filed out of the court room three days ago, and they were still contemplating. It was putting major stress on her, and as far as she could tell, Kenshin wasn't fairing much better. He was constantly sweating and stumbling over his words. In his testimonies it took him several tries to get things out. Kaoru was also brought up as a character witness, along with Hiko and the others. Hiko finally admitted what he had decided not to years ago, and that was tell them that he told Kenshin the passwords through the embassy.

Everyone who testified was biased one way or another. And when Shishio was brought up, it was obvious which way he went. Kaoru swabbed her forehead as she had many times before and she kept her eyes on the juries door. Kenshin's lawyer hugged his shoulders calmly. Kaoru gripped Hiko and Sojiro's hands when she heard shuffling. The two men also heard it. The jury was coming out. They filed in, and it was slow motion for Kaoru. Nothing could be slower and more agonizing. She held her breath. They seated each next to one another and waited.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked. Hiko bit his lip with a bit of confidence. Kamatari who was threw rows behind leaned on the bench in front of him.

"They have," said one man. He stood up and handed a piece of paper to the bailiff. The bailiff handed it over to the judge who sat there calmly as he looked at the piece of paper. There was nothing on his face to tell the verdict.

"In the case of the people versus Himura Kenshin, the jury has found you, on the count of terrorism..." Kenshin held his breath, and so did the rest of the court. "Not guilty."

Kenshin let go of his breath and leaned his head on the desk shedding tears of joy. He ran hsi hands through hsi hair pulling the tie out. Kaoru leaped up and ran up jumping over the gate, not that she was sure she was allowed. Hiko followed behind her, along with many others that were vying on his innocence. Kaoru hugged Kenshin gingerly as not to hurt his ribs, but he hugged her as tight as he possibly could. There was an uproar of people, bot positive and negative. Kenshin bit Kaoru's shoulder.

A/N: I was really thinking about making this a cliff hanger, but I changed my mind XD. Lucky for you huh? Well, the next chapter is the last. Till next time, KenSan out!


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Not quite the largest turnout, but hey, I'm happy. This will be the end of my best tale it seems, but it allows me to move onto others. Well, enjoy the final scenes.

**Epilogue**

_Six months later..._

"Finally! You're home," Koaru lulled her head around to look at Kenshin coming in her front door. She was full of sweat from her last practice with the boys who were waiting around very anxiously along with familiar faces like those of Sanosuke and Aoshi, who were both acquitted of their crimes after new trial. There was also Sojiro standing around to film the wild scene, and Kamatari dressed flamboyantly as usual.

"Gomen, gomen...I had to finish up things for Tae."

"Yeah yeah. Get dressed and get in stance."

"Right!" he saluted her as he rushed over to the dojo to get in a uniform. For the past week she had been diligently painting a scene that she was taking the absolute care in. It was a war scene from the Genji period, in the midst of the Bakumatsu. Kenshin came out in his "bloodstained" kimono and had out the dulled swords ready for his stance. His main opponent was Aoshi, and the rest were in subsequent fights throughout the rest of the scene. Kaoru even made place for the two absent: Seijuuro Hiko and Komagata Yumi.

The look of her character brought a pain in Kaoru's chest. The days that she attended Kenshin's trial were the nights that she spent next to Yumi praying that the woman would make it out of the coma. But she fell too far and was unable to be saved. Kaoru brought her hand up to her cheek a moment as she finished a few more of Yumi's features and then moved onto Kenshin.

"Kenshin! That's not right!" she screeched. "Remember, you and Aoshi are about to hit each other. You look like you're backing away in fear!"

"This is the right stance Kaoru-dono!"

"No it's not!" she yelled. Kenshin fell out of stance and tried again. "IIE!"

"Oro..."Kenshin's head spun. "You're worse than father, that you are."

Kaoru chuckled and waved it off. Kenshin was close enough. She took in a deep breath and started painting gently. She moved over to Hiko's figure that she had like a spy on the dojo roof. He was drinking his sake' and acting like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Sejiuuro Hiko. He was long gone she surmised. Well, she knew really due to recent e-mails. He was in the US, a place he'd fled for his own solitude. After what he said at the trial, he didn't feel safe. And as he said, he no longer wanted to be involved. She didn't blame him one bit.

"Kamatari! Raise your scythe up!"

"It's getting heavy darling! And I have to go soon!"

"I know, just let me get in a few more things."

_Your Dreams Inc._, went out of business, and the men were either sent back to jail, or somehow found acquitted if they were already intimate with women. The best thing that came out of the situation was the chips that could control the men's behavior, and not only that, let the government keep an eye on its inmates. Kaoru smiled. Kenshin hadn't made a move yet like Aoshi or Sanosuke had, but she knew Kenshin was just biding his time.

"ACHOO!" Sanosuke fell over.

"Sano!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm getting in position. Quit gripin'..."

"Kaoru-san, must this go on much longer?" Aoshi asked. He was the best at staying in position and she had no need to tell him a word, but it seemed he was getting tired in the heat.

"When Kamatari leaves we can quit. But because of _Kenshin_we'll have to be here tomorrow too." There was a moan among the group. Sanosuke started to harp at the red head who merely fell over. Somehow he got all the blame, and he was nearly the only one with a job.

"Kenshin!"

"ORO!"

Later on that day everyone packed up and left leaving Kenshin and Kaoru on their own. They didn't dwell much on the previous events, not that Kenshin didn't have his moments were he demanded silence and Kaoru was more than happy to give it to him. She also allowed him to have her shoulder to cry on, much like after the trial where he couldn't decide if he wanted to be joyous or afraid of the new world that somehow excepted him.

Kaoru rushed to her computer at the sound of something calling to her. Kenshin followed loosely behind, as did Sojiro. Kaoru fixed her webcam and microphone. Someone was waving to her on the screen. "Is anyone there?"she heard a voice call. She smiled.

"We're all here Seijuuro-san."

"Ah, took you long enough."

Kenshin ducked down in the view of Hiko. "And how is my baka deshi?"

"Fine dad."

"Sojiro, good to see you ago."

"Same here Hiko-san."

"How's the filming going kid?"

"Very nicely Hiko-san, I've found someone to work with."

"You'll do a good job. Tell me when a movie comes out or something will ya?"

"I'll try," Sojiro backed away from the scene leaving it just Kenshin and Kaoru to Hiko.

"How are things in L.A. Dad?"

"It's the vacation I've earned. And I've started up my own business. I'm a P.I. now."

Kenshin laughed. He looked around the little screen to see the person moving in the background. Kenshin pretended not to note the large bust and the blond hair rolling down her back, but it seemed very inevitable. "How's that going?"

"Very well. And in this town I'm making a killing. These people can afford anything."

"Careful Dad, you'll get mixed up into some crazy things there," Kenshin said.

"You're telling me to be careful?" Hiko chuckled. He started to key in something on the computer. "Watch your back."

"Shishio's on death row now," Kaoru reminded, "there's no need to worry. Cho's not a problem, Kamatari well you know about him."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, I want you guys to meet someone," he looked at Kenshin real incredulously as to say 'not a word out of you'. Kenshin tried not to shudder at the look that his father was giving him. No matter how many times he received it, there was no getting over the creepy feeling that he had to endure.

A woman sat in Hiko's lap and she smiled in the camera. She was typical of the area. Busty, blond, long legged. She had a tan that anyone could tell was fake. Hiko was murmuring to her in English and she giggled. "Hi...I'm Linda," she said in very poor Japanese as Hiko had instructed her to speak. After that, she floated away as though nothing had occurred. Kenshin could merely shake his head, and he still go tthe awkward stare from Hiko.

"She's my new assistant. She's a good girl."

"In bed I bet..." Kenshin whispered. He knew his father's antics. Sojiro came up to the camera quickly.

"You replaced me with her Hiko-san!" he yelled. "How could you!"

"You're halfways across the world Sojiro, what did you want me to do? Send you a ticket?"

"Hai!"

Hiko put his cheek in his hand. "I'll think about it."

"Hiko-san!"

Hiko chuckled. Kaoru pushed Sojiro out of the way. She hit Kenshin in inspiration and asked him to go get the painting. Hiko raised a brow at this.

"Is it almost finished?"

"Yeah. I have you in it too, and I wanted to show you."

"Oh this'll be interesting."

They waited quietly as Kenshin worked his hardest not to hit the corners of the painting on the home. He temporarily stopped to look at the painting of Kaoru's friends on the wall, and continued on. Kaoru pried it from his hands and showed Hiko where he was perched in the corner.

"You're being modest, but it looks nice."

"That's what you look like Seijuuro-san," Kaoru growled. "And I think I'll be selling this painting soon."

"Really?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yeah, my paintings have been picking up and mostly in the US, right Hiko-san?" Kaoru asked with a wicked eye.

"I know some good people over here; your art is in good hands."

"The money is in my hands," Kaoru laughed.

"Don't get greedy now Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin...stop calling me that. You stopped a while ago then you started again," Kenshin shrugged. "That's your answer to everything isn't it?"

"Oro?"

They all shared a laugh, and Hiko bid them farewell promising Kaoru that he'd find decent buyers. Left alone, Kaoru set the painting down and looked at her sketches on the wall. Ones she'd made of Kenshin in the hospital. She smiled at his weakness because he looked so childish and in need of protection.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked when hearing Sojiro leave.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight. Do you wanna try to go to that club again?"

"Sure," the corners of her mouth twitched. "You'll be okay?"

"I don't have the chip."

"I know."

Kaoru made Kenshin leave the room as she worked, and her work meant going through Hiko's documentation of the events that occurred that day at the embassy, as well as their encounters afterwards. She looked at them long and hard. It was like the hard evidence that showed the past. She bit her lip and came into the living room. She held the things tightly in her hands. All the compiled evidence that Hiko had. All the things that tied to the horrible times in Kenshin's life, and the memories of her lost father. All of it was there. She sat it in the next to her fireplace and lit a fire and one by one threw in papers and pictures. She looked at the tapes and the recorder carefully and she started to pull all of the tape out of the cassettes. She threw the tape into the fire as well and put the empty shells into the bag. The fire crackled a little.

"Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"Its all gone now isn't it?"

"Yep."

Kenshin knelt down next to Kaoru and leaned on her. His hands were around her waist. "Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

They looked each other in the eye and gently pecked a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"You never know."

Kenshin sank down onto Kaoru's lap to watch the fire eat at the paper that was nearly gone now. The tapes were taking their time.

"When will you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind. It'll come to you," Kaoru got up.

"Oro?"

"Let's go dancing 'kay? Dinner too?"

"Sounds great."

As Kaoru disappeared into her room, Kenshin sat on the couch a moment and folded his hands together. The fire still burned heavily. His hand touched the scar on his cheek, then went down to the bullet holes in his hip. He lulled his head to the side a minute, closed his eyes, then smiled.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not dressed yet."

"You don't need to be," he said. "I want to ask you something."

A/N: heehee...i hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I had fun, and this has been one of my best to date. I really hope that you will continue to read my stories, because there is more where this came from, I promise you.

What do you think that he was asking her? Its not that hard.

KenSan out!


End file.
